


Fragments of the Jedi

by flamewing80



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Comic), Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewing80/pseuds/flamewing80
Summary: If Revan had chosen to stay with Bastila, what fate would have followed? Revan and Bastila have managed to forge a life in the dark times which followed the Jedi purge. Now an old friend returns with a plan to reconstruct the Jedi Order. She needs Revan's and Bastila's help to do so. Revan must face his shattered past and move forward for the sake of both his family and the Jedi.Edit on Updates: I have to take a short break from this story. It is not dropped. I just need to figure out where I am going with it before I continue on with this story. I am really sorry this will have a delay. And thank you in advanced for your patients on it.





	1. Chapter 1

“We have another costumer!” Mission’s voice called back to Revan. 

Revan pulled himself to his feet. The droid he’d been working on wasn’t finished. Parts were scattered around the workspace. He wiped off his hands on a towel which rested close to the work space. This did nothing. The grease clung to his skin, darkening the color until he couldn’t see the pale tan which resided beneath the layer of grease. 

There was no point in trying to get the grease off until he got home. Instead, Revan exited the workspace and came out behind the counter. Mission was already speaking with the “costumer.” 

“Admiral Onasi,” Revan greeted his old friend. “What brings you by?” It had been seven years since he had fought alongside Carth in the Jedi Civil War. Revan still remembered the horror of learning about his past and how he had struggled at the end of the war with the council. He had been a Jedi in name only by then. The feeling of the council’s disapproval over his and Bastila refusing to be retrained and instead becoming married hadn’t settled well with them. 

A few of his memories had surfaced in dreams since then as well. But instead of following them as he had wanted, he choose to stay on Coruscant after learning Bastila was pregnant. During the four years since then, he and Bastila had been forced into hiding along with the few remaining Jedi. It had helped Carth and Mission were on Coruscant to aid him and Bastila in this. 

“You.” 

“Me?” Revan couldn’t stop a laugh from escaping. “Carth, there is very little I can do for you, unless you want me to repair a droid.” 

A scowl appeared on Carth’s unshaven features. His eyes narrowed. “A friend of yours surfaced a while back. She came here in search of you.” 

Revan frowned. A friend? The only friends he had were the old crew of the Ebon Hawk. Two of which were dead. Three of which remained here on Coruscant. And the last member had gone to find his people. 

“Is Canderous back then?” 

“No. A friend from the Mandalorian Wars.” 

Revan couldn’t figure who would be asking after him from back then. Granted, his memory beyond the past seven years was scattered. He remembered most of the early Civil War, but everything else was seen in bits and pieces. 

“Come on, we can close up early and head to see this friend of yours, Rev.” Mission looked at him. 

“You should stay open,” Revan told her. “You could lose business today.” 

Mission rolled her eyes. “Not that much for a few hours. Right, Bing-Z.” She smiled at the wookiee who had been working not to far from where Revan had been. 

Zaalbar looked up and replied in a few short growls. 

Revan let out a breath. “All right, all right. I get it.” Revan stepped out from behind the counter. “Lead the way, Admiral.” 

The trip didn’t take long. They headed to a more centralized location on Coruscant. It was more where Carth was stationed during his time on the capital world. The space was larger than the entire apartment Revan shared with his wife and son. The perks of being an Admiral and a war hero. 

Revan felt himself smile at the thought. 

“I brought him like you asked,” Carth informed the person who was seated in one of the chairs before Carth’s desk. “Care to explain what this is about, Jedi Exile.” 

Revan stopped as his eyes fell over the familiar figure. He knew her. Before the Jedi had been forced on the run after the purge, he had been looking for this one Jedi. There had been a nagging feeling he needed to speak with her, to explain the end of the Mandalorian Wars. To just see her again and know she was all right. 

There, before him, was Meetra Surik. 

“Meetra,” the name fell from his lips as a breath. “I thought you vanished on the outer rim.” 

“I had.” Meetra stood, a smile spreading across her face. “It’s good to see you again, Master, even if you’re not wearing the mask.” She made a little face. “So weird.” 

Revan managed a small laugh. She was acting normal enough. “Meetra,” he started, “about Malachor,” he cut off when she raised her hand to stop him. 

“It’s in the past, Revan. I know what you did was necessary to end the war when it did.” 

The words sliced deep into him until Revan felt an ache settle in his heart. He swallowed back the regret. This wasn’t what she wanted to talk to him about, this much he could tell. “What made you look for me?” 

“I’m looking to rebuild the Jedi Order,” Meetra explained. “I’ve already gathered and started to train a few Force sensitives, but I would like to track down those who remain as knights and masters. I found the old high council,” she confessed, eyes dropping, “they’re all dead.” 

Revan felt himself frown. He had known Vandar had died, but the others? Kavar especially had been well known for his battle prowess. He had been far from the only one. Master Ell, another member of the High Council had also been well known for his mastery of lightsaber forms in relation to the double-bladed lightsabers. 

“All of them?” Revan asked. 

Meetra nodded. “Yes.” Her light blue eyes flickered away from Revan. 

“Meetra,” he started, but stopped himself. He didn’t know what to say. He had known Master Kavar was her master, the one who had trained her when she had been a Padawan learner. 

She straightened. “Master, you once spoke on how the Republic and Jedi should stand unified. That the Republic needed the Jedi as much as the Jedi did the Republic. Please, help me in rebuilding the Order.” 

Revan hesitated. “I don’t know if I’m the right person to ask. I was once a Sith and still go against many of the ways of the order. I have a family now.” 

“I know. Admiral Onasi informed me you and Bastila are married.” A small smile appeared on her features. “Revan, you’ve never been one to follow the path of the council completely, but you did return to the light. And you were a good master to me and many who followed you into the war.” 

“If the rest of the high council is dead, you will need to start there,” Revan confessed. “I assume this is why you are looking for those who remain after the purge.” 

Meetra smiled. “It is.” 

“I will need to speak with Bastila before agreeing to help find others.” Revan moved up to her. “No matter what is decided, it’s good to see you, Meetra.” 

“Revan, if you do help rebuild the Order,” she trailed off. 

“No,” he replied to the unspoken question. “We both know, I can’t hold a spot on the new council.” He smiled, giving a small laugh. “Besides, we both know the Grand Master is always the oldest and wisest and the Master of the Order is always elected from the members of the high council.” 

“I know. It’s just,” she trailed off. “I suppose we should wait for what Bastila decides before heading to find others who might want to return to the Order.” Meetra straightened. “I needed to speak with her as it is. She is also a surviving Jedi from before the purge.” 

“Thank you, Admiral.” Revan looked at one of his oldest friends. 

Carth nodded. “Do you think you can make it back to see Bastila without me?” 

“I do.” 

“Good, I have work to get back to.” 

Revan chuckled. “Have fun,” he teased as he waved over his shoulder. Revan and Meetra left Carth’s office together. 

Silence fell between them as they walked down the hall towards where they could take a speeder. 

“Master,” Meetra broke the silence, “I have a feeling there aren’t too many from the old Order who remain.” 

A small breath escaped Revan. 

“You know as well as I do, the most who are on the council at any given time is twelve. If we can’t find twelve and you do agree to join, would you then consider joining the High Council?” 

Revan hesitated. There was chance there were at least eleven other Jedi out there outside of himself and Bastila. It was a small and, deep down, he knew unlikely chance. It was still a chance. Though, in the end, Meetra was right. The council had a limit of twelve. The smallest it had ever been had been during the tail end of the Mandalorian War and through the Jedi Civil War. There had been only five masters on the council. Five out of twelve. Before the Mandalorian War and during its start there had been eight. Still a small number compared to what it had been in the past. 

Five was barely enough to get matters resolved. There was also a chance those they found wouldn’t be able to lead the new Order through rebuilding the Jedi when tensions were high. 

“All right, but only if Bastila agrees to us joining and only if we can’t find at least four others who wouldn’t cause as a high a backlash from the Republic to stand by you.” 

“By me?” Meetra’s eyes glittered. “You think I will be elected if you’re not?” 

Revan smiled. “You’re the one starting the search and wanting to rebuild the Order,” he pointed out. “Who else would be better as the first member of the council?” 

Meetra looked away from him. “I can’t imagine you not being on the council if I am. I followed you into the war. If things had been different at the end of the Mandalorian Wars, I would have continued to follow you without hesitation or reservation.” 

“There is no grantee I will even be joining the new Order.” 

“New Order?” Meetra almost whispered the question. “Who would have thought we would have to completely rebuild the Jedi Order?” Her lips twitched in an almost sardonic smile. “And the masters used to say we had too few Jedi with well over a thousand masters.” 

Revan managed a small, almost bitter laugh. “I know.” There was a long pause between them. “How many are you training?” 

“Five,” Meetra confessed. “If you and Bastila both agree to join, and your son is a Force sensitive then we will be up to nine total Jedi with three masters of the new Order.” 

Revan couldn’t look at Meetra. “Vaner hasn’t shown any sensitivity to the Force.” 

“But he’s your and Bastila’s son.” Revan could just hear the question in Meetra’s voice. “I know you’re the most powerful Force user of our generation and Bastila, from what I’ve read of her, is also a powerful Jedi.” 

“It doesn’t mean a child of two Jedi will be a Force sensitive.” 

Silence fell between them once more. It lasted through the trip back to where Revan and Bastila lived. The apartment building was one of the larger and cheaper ones on Coruscant. It kept them out of sight of the exchange and others who were hunting Jedi. 

Revan had sent a message to Bastila he was coming home early and with a guest. He didn’t tell her it was Meetra in the message. 

Bastila was waiting for Revan when he led Meetra into the apartment. Bastila’s pale eyes widened at the sight of Meetra. 

“Explain, what’s going on, Revan?” Bastila folded her arm across her chest. Her gaze lingered on Meetra. 

Meetra stepped up. “I’m looking to rebuild the Jedi Order. I would like both you and Revan to join.” Meetra told Bastila almost everything she had Revan, leaving out who could become leaders of the new order this time. 

Revan listened while he also kept an eye on Vaner. His son could just be seen playing in the next room. The boy had glanced at them when they had entered but returned to playing only a few heartbeats later. 

“All of the old council are dead?” Bastila let out a breath. “I had suspected when there was nothing about rallying the Jedi, but to know they had been alive only months ago,” she trailed off. She looked at Revan. “We have more than just ourselves to consider,” she reminded him as she titled her head towards Vaner. 

“I know, but Meetra is right the Republic needs the Jedi and the Jedi the Republic.” Or he had been whenever he had told her this. 

Bastila glanced at their son once more. 

“If you don’t want to join, then I won’t either.” Revan took her hand in his. “What’s important isn’t just the Republic but our son as well.” His heart twisted. The Republic, he knew deep down, had once meant everything to him. But he had to hold Vaner and Bastila on the same level as the Republic. “Bastila, we also need to think about what kind of galaxy Vaner will be left without a Jedi Order being there. We can both make a difference in helping Meetra search for those who remain and training those she has already found sensitive in the Force.” 

Bastila let out a small breath. “I confess the idea is appealing.” She looked again at their son. “All right, as long as this doesn’t have too great an effect on Vaner, I’ll join.” 

Revan grinned. He pulled her into an embrace. “We both will.” He looked back at Meetra. 

“Then we first need to figure out where to go from here in order to find other Jedi who might have survived.” 

“The best way to do that is to speak with Carth and the Republic,” Revan pointed out. “They have more resources than we do.” 

“Carth would be more than willing to help. He has been aiding Revan and me with keeping a low profile here on Coruscant,” Bastila agreed. “I don’t know if the Republic will be happy about this right away.” 

There was a short silence. 

“You’ve traveled more in the past few years than Revan and myself did, did you sense any other Jedi?” Bastila asked at length. 

“No, but I was regaining my Force sensitivity for most of my travels this past year. If there are others they are hiding far better than the council was. And this is saying something. You two are hiding in much the same way the council were, through help of others or by blending in with civilians.” Meetra took a seat as well. 

Bastila joined Revan on the small love seat they owned. “There might not be any other Jedi outside three of us then? It’s been hard for Revan and I too keep a low profile, especially given the events nine years ago.” 

“It’s not impossible other’s survived,” Revan started. “If they remained on the move and didn’t make it known who they were, the exchange would be hard pressed to keep up with them.” 

“It will make it harder for us to also find them then,” Bastila pointed out. 

Meetra nodded. Her gaze shifted from thoughtful to bright as she looked at Revan. “No it won’t be!” 

“Unless we somehow can track them from a great distance with the Force, I don’t see how it wouldn’t be hard to find them.” Bastila looked at Meetra. Her look told Revan enough, she didn’t much like Meetra’s sudden reaction. 

“That’s exactly what we can do.” Meetra grinned. 

“But it’s unheard of,” Bastila objected. 

“No, it’s not. Master,” – Meetra turned her attention back to Revan – “you can do it. You used to from time to time when it came to keeping track of all us during the Mandalorian Wars. You could give feelings to us at the very least, but you always knew where we were and if we were in danger or not.” 

“You never said anything about having such an ability.” Bastila gave him an almost accusing look. 

“I didn’t know I had it.” Revan frowned. “Aren’t most abilities like that, ones which require a bond of some sort?” 

Meetra shook her head. “Perhaps on some level but you could do it with commanders who you barely knew.” 

“Do you know how I did it?” Revan asked. He had to withhold the urge to shift. There was so much of his past he didn’t know about. This was just another part. He had no idea what abilities he had in the Force or otherwise from parts of his past. 

This made Meetra frown. “I thought you regained your memories after the Civil War.” 

Revan glanced at Bastila. It wasn’t a well-known fact he had only parts of his memory. It was for the best he told Meetra he didn’t have all of his memory before she had to learn through his fumbling around. Besides, he did remember her being a good friend. 

“I don’t,” he confessed. “The most I remember is the start of the Civil War and pieces from the Mandalorian Wars.” 

“Do you know what could trigger your memory to return?” Meetra pressed. 

“No.” 

“What about your mask?” 

“What about it?” 

“Well, where is it?” 

“I don’t know. Most likely destroyed with the ship I was on.” Revan felt Bastila shift beside him. “Why?” he asked. It took a great deal not to look at his wife. His skin crawled. Was it possible Bastila was hiding something from him? She could very well have taken his mask from the wreckage with him as well. 

“I suppose it’s not important. It’s just strange seeing you without it.” 

“We should just discuss the matter with Carth,” Revan changed the subject back to finding other Jedi. “Trying to rely on an ability I know nothing about wouldn’t be wise.” 

Meetra looked at him. 

“One I don’t remember anything about,” Revan corrected. 

“It would be safer,” Meetra consented. 

“I should speak with Mission,” Revan said after a moment. “You two go ahead to see Carth. I’ll meet you there.” 

“What about Vaner?” Bastila asked. 

“Carth is used to you taking Vaner to see him,” Revan pointed out. 

“But should we really keep him around these talks?” 

“Bastila, we’re only discussing finding people. We’re not talking about anything he hasn’t heard before.” 

Bastila huffed. 

This wasn’t working. “It’s nothing bad,” Revan consoled her. “Besides, Carth likes having Vaner around.” 

“Fine, but if the admiral gets upset, he will know it was your idea.” 

Revan shrugged. “I’ll see you there.” He gave her a light kiss before he stood. 

“Revan.” 

He looked back at Bastila. 

“Never mind, we can talk later.” 

“All right.” 

Revan left the two women in the apartment. The moment he stepped outside, it felt as if a tension had lifted from his shoulders. Bastila didn’t seem too keen on Meetra. There was nothing Bastila needed to worry about when it came down to Meetra. Meetra had been a friend, someone he had viewed as a student in many ways. 

There was no point in dwelling on the matter now. Revan started back towards Mission’s shop. It felt as if he would just be running in a giant circle for the rest of the day. He let out a breath. Oh well.

x – Darious – x

Darious exited the shuttle he and his old Padawan had taken. They had managed to get aboard with little notice. It was one of the many ways he and Jasper had stayed alive for so long. That and having had served in part of the Mandalorian Wars had helped them better be able to survive. 

“I’ll get us cleared to come aboard the station,” Jasper stated as he joined Darious. His old Padawan, made knight and now civilian, wore tattered work clothes. His lightsaber was stowed, hidden from sight under the poncho he wore. It was just enough layers the both could still carry their lightsabers without anyone being the wiser. 

Darious nodded to his former Padawan. 

Jasper moved off to get them cleared as workers for the station. The work the new senator had created on the station was a good way to blend in and hide. There was less turmoil here than there had been prior to Meetra’s visit. 

The noise of the station fell to a gentle buzz as Darious slipped through the crowd of people gathered there. Most were transient, moving here for the work the same as Darious and Jasper were. 

“Do you think the exiled Jedi will try to restore the Order?” 

Darious paused as the question tickled his ears. He turned, gaze skimming the crowd for who was talking. 

“It sounded like she was going to attempt it.” 

“How many Jedi do you think remain?” 

“Can’t be many. I’ve not seen one outside of the exile.” 

“Darrell!” the shouted greeting cut the group off. They stopped chatting and turned. 

Darious let out a breath. He shouldn’t have eavesdropped, but it was a matter which did sort of concern him and Jasper. If Meetra was looking to rebuild the Order it could mean one of two of things. One, the rest of them would be drawn into the open and killed. Or, two, they really could rebuild. 

“There you are.” 

Darious sensed someone approaching him from behind. 

“Come on, everyone is waiting.” 

A warm hand wrapped his wrist. 

Darious whipped around, twisting his arm from the woman’s grasp with a practiced ease. His heart fluttered. It took every ounce of self-control not to reach for his lightsaber. 

The woman staggered a pace back. Her eyes wide. “Darrell?” 

“Sorry,” Darious muttered. He dropped his head. There was nothing threatening about her. He had overreacted to being touched by someone he didn’t know. Though, he admitted it was uncommon to be touched by another outside of those he knew to be Jedi and even then it was rare. He took a pace back from the woman. 

“Darrell, what’s wrong? I told you we would meet you here.” The woman glared up at Darious. 

“I truly am sorry, ma’am, but I believe you have me confused with someone else.” Darious bowed his head to the woman. 

“If you are trying to play a trick on me, Darrell, it’s not very funny.” The woman folded her arms across her chest, jaw set. 

This wasn’t good. There had to be away out of this situation. 

“You found him!” another man moved through the crowd to join the woman. “Good, now we can get out of this mess.” The man smiled at Darious. “It’s good to see you, Darrell.” 

“I really am not Darrell,” Darious stated. 

“If this a new prank then stop, because it’s not funny.” 

“I honestly don’t know you two,” Darious tried again, but it was proving they really thought he was someone named “Darrell.” 

Both glared at him. “Stop it, this isn’t funny,” the woman growled. 

No really wasn’t. 

Darious sensed Jasper coming through the crowd with another man following him. “There are apparently two of you here,” Jasper stated as he joined Darious. “I mistook this guy for you, which is sort of funny.” 

“Unless you are the one randomly being called ‘Darious,’” the man who had followed Jasper laughed. 

Darious looked at him. He found himself looking into a reflection of himself. The man had the same short cut, light brown hair and dark eyes Darious did. He wore the clothing of a military commander and not of a transit which made it all the stranger these two had thought Darious was this man. 

“I’m Darrell, I take it you’re Darious.” The man held out his hand to Darious. 

“I am. Apologies is Jasper thought you were me as these two seemed to believe I was you.” Darious looked at Jasper. “You really should be able to tell two people apart,” his tone was dry though he was teasing Jasper. 

Jasper laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“Obviously. I would think the past nineteen years have been lost on you then.” 

Jasper grinned. “So, I had a lapse in concentration. The man does look like you.” Jasper turned to Darrell. “Sorry about that, Commander…” 

“Darrell Varnon,” Darrell introduced himself. 

“I’m Rane Kane, his younger sister,” the woman introduced herself. “I guess you weren’t lying or trying to play a joke on us. Sorry about that.” She had a slight flush on her cheeks. 

“Mark Kane, her husband,” the other man stated. “And it is odd you two look so much alike. If I didn’t know better you could pass as Darrell’s twin.” 

“Yeah,” Darrell muttered. 

“That would be quite impossible.” Darious nodded to them. Their last names were Kane. “I am an orphan,” he explained at their confused looks. 

“While we are all talking and speaking random coincidences, I’m Jasper Kane. So we have three Kane’s here.” Jasper grinned. 

“There are no coincidences, Jasper.” Darious shot a look at his former Padawan. He shivered as he sensed the mood change among the three they had just met. 

“Jasper?” Mark breathed the name. He stepped towards Jasper, eyes wide. “I thought you died in the purge.” 

Jasper frowned. “Come again?” 

“We’re going!” Darious took hold of Jasper and dragged him off. His heart flickered. This wasn’t good the group somehow knew Jasper and assumed him to be a Jedi. 

“Wait!” 

“They know you’re a Jedi, we need to go now,” Darious hissed in Jasper’s ear. 

“Shit.” Jasper glanced behind him as Darious continued to half pull, half drag him through the crowd. “But we don’t have the credits to leave and I don’t fancy trying to stowaway. It felt wrong the first time we did it. Or all the other times we were forced to do so.” 

“We repaid the pilots.” The argument was halfhearted. No matter what way he looked at it, Darious agreed with Jasper. “We’ll stay until we have the credits to move on again.” 

Jasper let out a breath. “I suppose I should be more careful who I tell my surname to then.” 

This had never been a problem before now. “It would be for the best,” Darious conceded. He could sense the group was moving through the crowd. This wasn’t over just yet. “We need to go.” Darious led Jasper through the crowded hanger. 

“Registration?” the droid asked as they stopped just beyond the hanger. 

Darious presented his false identity he had taken after the purge. It was an edit of original if he had never joined the Order. All it was missing was what had marked him as a Jedi Master. 

Jasper did the same with his identity. It was missing what had marked him as a Jedi Knight. 

They passed without question. It didn’t take much to lose the group who’d tried to follow them. All too soon they were in the cheapest place to stay Darious could find. 

“Here.” He passed his former Padawan the ration they had. “Take it.” All hunger had been forgotten in the wake of the day’s events. 

“What about you?” Jasper took the ration, but his eyes lingered on Darious. 

“I’m not hungry.” Darious settled himself on the ground to meditate. The Force had always been peaceful on Telos. Now there was lingering hint of pain which trembled through it. There was a sense of the massacre which had occurred here during the Jedi Civil War. 

Jedi Civil War indeed. 

Darious closed his eyes and opened himself to the Force. 

Darious couldn’t help but wonder what had become of Revan. Malak’s fate was clear. He had fallen at the hand of Revan. A matter Darious thought had been cruel of the council. Granted, all the way they had handled Revan’s redemption had been cruel. 

Revan had been redeemed in the public eye, but never to the council. Revan had returned to the light side, but not submitted fully to the council. They had wanted to break the man. To destroy everything which had made Revan a great Jedi before his fall and a powerful Sith after. 

Darious shoved the thoughts aside and let the Force flow through him. His mind cleared. All old regrets and ponders of what had become of a friend forgotten in the peace the meditation brought.

x – Meetra – x

A tense silence permeated the air as Meetra and Bastila traveled to Carth’s office. Meetra did her best not to glance at the other woman. She couldn’t help but wonder if this silence had something to with Meetra being an old friend and student of Revan’s. There had never been anything between her and Revan outside of friendship. He was a master to her, a teacher who had given her the knowledge she had needed to make it through the Mandalorian Wars. 

Meetra landed the speeder where it had been originally. She exited first. Bastila wasn’t far behind. The other woman picked up her son. Meetra couldn’t help but smile at the little boy. “He looks like his father,” she commented. 

Bastila looked at the little boy. 

It was true, not just an idle complement for the little boy. He had Revan’s darker hair and eye color. The little boy looked just as Meetra now pictured his father would have when he had been three. Perhaps more of him would look like his mother the older Vaner got, but right then he looked like he could be Revan’s mini-me. 

The little boy blinked at Meetra. “You friend of daddy’s?” the boy asked as the three of them headed for the office. 

“I am,” Meetra confirmed with a small smile. 

“You think I look like daddy?” 

“I do.” 

A big grin spread cross Vaner’s face. “I named for daddy too. Mommy say so.” The boy puffed up in his mother’s arms. “I smart too.” 

And no where near as humble as his father had been about it. Meetra gave a small laugh at this observed the difference. “I wouldn’t doubt that considering who your parents are.” 

The three of them entered Carth’s office. 

The Admiral looked up from the information he had been pouring over. “Bastila, Vaner.” He smiled as he stood. “I wasn’t expecting to see you two today.” 

“We need your help with a mater, Admiral Onasi,” Bastila spoke formally with Carth. 

“Carth,” Carth reminded her. 

“Hi, Uncle Carth.” Vaner waved at Carth. “I play in corner?” The boy pointed to a corner of the room. There was a shelf there with a very small box. Meetra assumed the box held a few toys for the little boy. 

“Of course.” Carth stood. 

Bastila set her son in the corner of the room and pulled out a few toys for him to play with while they talked. “We wanted to discuss where to go to find other survivors of the Jedi purge,” Bastila informed Carth. She remained close to her son. 

“So, you and Revan decided to join with Meetra?” Carth leaned against his desk, his eyebrows raised. “I can’t say I’m shocked.” 

“Have you gotten any reports on locations of other Jedi?” Meetra asked. She shifted a little. The exchange between Vaner and Carth had been almost that of family. It wasn’t shocking really, just she hadn’t thought Carth was close enough to Revan for Revan to trust the man with his son. Though, perhaps the end of the Jedi Civil War had been what brought the two men close enough for such a trust to form between them. 

“Outside of when you surfaced, no.” Carth looked at her. “The remaining Jedi are doing a good job of remaining hidden.” He grimaced. “This is assuming there are any more Jedi outside of you three.” 

The doors into the office opened. Meetra felt Revan’s presence as he stepped into the room. He was followed by two others. 

“Mission, Zaalbar, what are you two doing here?” Bastila asked. 

“Oh, you know, Rev told us what was happening, and Big-Z and I decided the new Order would need guards. So, we’re going to be tagging along and such.” 

The wookiee gave a few growls of agreement. 

“What about your shop?” Carth asked. “You two have a great business going now.” 

Mission shrugged. “And I’m losing my best worker given Rev will be joining up with this new Order.” Mission walked over to Vaner. “Besides I’d miss this one too much.” 

Vaner laughed when Mission drew him into a hug. 

Bastila let out a breath. 

“Play?” The boy half asked, half demanded. 

“Vaner,” Revan’s voice was almost stern as he looked at his son. “Be polite.” The tone was gentle but commanding. It reminded Meetra of a tone he had taken when reprimanding an officer who had made a mistake but lost his troops. 

“Play, please?” Vaner shot a smile over his shoulder at his father. 

“Of course.” Mission settled herself on the ground beside Vaner. 

“We need to narrow down locations Jedi might flee too.” Carth stepped up to a small holo-emitter in the room. He pressed a few buttons and a hologram of the galaxy appeared. 

Meetra moved to join the admiral. Revan wasn’t far behind with Zaalbar. Bastila moved so she stood between Revan and Meetra. It felt as if she was using herself as wall to keep Meetra away from her teacher. 

“I traveled to several planets and found only the council members,” Meetra pointed out the systems and worlds she had traveled to. Out of all of them, the one which is now the safest place would be Telos. But in the same moment Nar Shaddaa is still a good place to vanish.” 

Meetra looked around Bastila to Revan. She held her breath, hoping he would say something on the matter. 

“What about Dantooine?” Bastila asked. “Or Tatooine?” 

“No one is on Dantooine. The last Jedi who was hiding there was Master Vrook and it’s where the council was killed,” Meetra informed them. 

Bastila shot her a warning look. She titled her head towards Vaner. 

“I doubt Vaner is listening to us,” Revan pointed out. 

This made Bastila glare him. 

“What?” 

“It doesn’t matter if he’s listening or not, we’re still talking about something he shouldn’t hear.” 

Revan glanced at Carth. “All right,” Revan consented. “We will avoid mentioning such topics.” He gave Meetra what she knew to be between his amused and apologetic looks. It was odd to see it again, especially after the countless years he had hidden his face behind a mask. “I do agree Dantooine wouldn’t be a good place to start looking,” Revan continued. “After what happened to the conclave there, the people most likely don’t trust Jedi.” 

“They don’t,” Meetra confirmed, remembering the treatment she had gotten while there. “They view all Jedi and Sith as being the same.” 

“What about Tatooine?” Bastila asked. 

“We could try there, but I doubt any Jedi is desperate enough to attempt to hid there. The planet is a death trap and the last settlement isn’t doing too well. Remember the state it was in when we went there?” Revan looked at Bastila. 

Carth was frowning at the map before them. Before the admiral could speak, a call came in for him. “Excuse me.” Carth went to get the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided to post this here. Sorry about the wait.

The sound of Carth’s voice hovered at the edge of Revan’s hearing. The only other sound came from Vaner. He had Mission engrossed in a small game. 

Revan forced himself to keep his focus on the holo-map before him, Bastila, Meetra, and Zaalbar. The map displayed the inner and mid-rim systems of the Republic. Revan knew the call Carth had received was coming in from Telos. Revan had a feeling the call had to do with what they had been discussing moments before it had come in. 

Each passing moment, it felt as if the tension in the room was growing. Revan looked at his wife out of the corner of his eye. Bastila hadn’t taken her eyes off Meetra for more than a few heartbeats. Each time was only to glance at Revan or check to make certain Vaner was still in his corner with Mission. 

Revan made a mental note to speak with Bastila that night. There was nothing between himselff and Meetra other than his having trained her during the Mandalorian Wars. Or so he got the feeling of. He knew he saw her in the light of a Padawan and a friend and not a lover. 

“Thank you, Commander Varnon.” Carth ended the transmission. The man was smiling as he turned to them. “I have good news. The new commander of Telos Citadel Station security reported a known Jedi just arrived and he suspects the man the Jedi was with was also a Jedi.” 

“Did the commander give you their names?” There were two traveling together. It was risky, though Revan and Bastila had stayed together so not uncommon. Granted they had because they were married and had a kid. 

“The Jedi’s name is Jasper Kane and the man he was seen with is Darious,” Carth reported. 

The names sounded familiar. Revan tried to remember why they did, but he kept drawing a blank. He must have known them sometime during the early Civil War or during the Mandalorian Wars or even before that. He had memories of Meetra, but before he had seen her most of them had been scattered or ones which had made him want to find her to apologize over what had happened at the end of the Mandalorian Wars. 

Meetra frowned. “Both of them were part of the Revanchists during the early Mandalorian Wars,” she informed Carth and Bastila, not glancing at Revan. “Darious was Jasper’s master. I know they left sometime after Revan became the Supreme Commander. I don’t know the reasons behind it or anything like that.” 

“From what I heard, Darious became a master shortly before the Civil War,” Bastila continued. “It was a point of contention in the Order because he had been part of the Revanchists, but both him and his former Padawan stayed with the Order during the Civil War.” 

Revan had known them then. It did explain why the names were familiar, but not the ache in his heart when Meetra mentioned Darious having left the Revanchists. It felt as if Darious had been more than just a member of the Revanchists. 

“This means a master survived,” Carth’s words dripped with excitement. “I told the commander to make certain the two Jedi didn’t leave Telos. We can set course for the station once all of you are ready to leave.” 

“I have everything, but I need to inform the others we’re going to moving to your ship, Admiral Onasi.” Meetra nodded to Carth before she started for the door. She paused. “Oh,” – she looked at Revan and Bastila – “if you two are willing, I was hoping you could take one or two of them as Padawans to help me train them.” 

Bastila straightened beside Revan. “I’d be happy to help.” 

Revan didn’t respond. He kept his eyes on the holo-map before them. It now displayed an image of Telos. The world Malak had attacked and all but rendered uninhabitable during the Jedi Civil War. This was the first time he had seen even a holo of the world. His heart grew heavy as his eyes lingered on the image of the station now wrapping around most of the world. 

A voice tickled at the back of his mind, echoing up from some long-forgotten recess of his mind. The fear filled voice of a child. 

“Revan!” 

Revan jumped when fingers snapped before his eyes. “W-what?” he stammered. He blinked. His hand was raised fingers almost brushing the station on the hologram of Telos. He had no memory of raising his hand. Revan lowered his hand and turned to Bastila. He was greeted by her pale eyes staring up into his face. 

Her brow was furled and eyes soft. She touched his face with tenderness. “What is it?” she breathed the question, her breath warm against his face. Her thumb caressed his cheek. 

Revan felt something wet trickle down his cheek. He reached up and touched the cheek Bastila wasn’t. A tear glittered on the tip of his finger. He was crying. He couldn’t understand the heaviness in his heart or why he was crying. Revan brushed the tears away. Whatever the reason for them, it had to do with his lost memory. It wasn’t something he should be concerning Bastila with. 

“We should head home and get Vaner ready to leave with us.” Revan glanced at the door. Meetra had left while he had been staring at the hologram. A small breath escaped him. 

“Hey, Carth,” – Mission stood – “do you want help getting the ship ready? Big-Z and I have very little to pack.” 

Revan knelt before his son. “Ready to go?” 

Vaner looked up from the toy soldier he had been playing with. “Now?” 

“Yes, now.” Revan laughed, but the laugh felt almost hallow. “Help me pick up the toys.” Revan gathered all but the toy in Vaner’s hand. He placed each back in the box. 

Vaner pouted. He put the soldier away. His son then pointed at Revan’s shoulders. 

“You want something?” Revan’s voice was now light. “What is it?” 

“Up!” 

“Just up?” 

“Shoulder ride!” Vaner demanded. 

“Shoulder ride, what?” 

“Please?” Vaner stretched his eyes wide. “I good, right?” 

Revan lifted Vaner off the ground and settled the boy behind his head on his shoulders. 

“Yay!” Vaner clapped. 

“Hold on.” Revan placed on of his hands across Vaner’s small legs. Revan straightened. 

The boy cheered and gave a shout of glee when Revan turned to face Bastila. 

His wife smiled. “Are you holding on?” She asked Vaner. 

“Yep.” Vaner’s hands wrapped around Revan’s head. “I got hold.” 

“Thank you, Carth.” Revan smiled at the Admiral instead of giving a bow of his head. “We’ll see you tomorrow morning.” 

Carth just nodded and gave a flick of his hand, showing he was already engrossed in his work. 

Bastila’s eyes lingered on Revan, he felt her gaze stay on him as the two of them headed towards a speeder. “Are you all right?” she asked once the door into Carth’s office slid shut behind them. 

“Fine,” Revan grunted more because Vaner had shifted a little making his elbow bump Revan’s head. 

“What happened when you saw Telos?” Bastila pressed. “You seemed to remember something.” 

“It was,” Revan trailed off and took a deep breath. “It was vague, only feelings, nothing more.” 

“Only feelings?”

“Only feelings,” Revan confirmed. 

The rest of the trip home passed in silence. The matter had been dropped but Revan suspected Bastila only wanted to wait for Vaner to be asleep before pressing him for more answers. His memory had always been a point of contention between them. When it was brought up, he felt her guilt and pain over the matter with a hint of a fear. He had told her there was nothing to worry about countless times. This had never eased back those emotions. 

When they arrived home, Bastila took Vaner to his room so he could sleep. “I’ll start packing Vaner’s room,” she told him. 

“All right. I’ll gather what you and I will need.” Revan moved off to his and Bastila’s room. He let out a breath. She hadn’t pressed him for more over the feelings he had gotten upon seeing Telos. 

This didn’t mean he wouldn’t hear more about it later. At least, for now, Revan could focus on getting items ready for tomorrow instead of worrying about what had happened with his memory. 

The two of them owned very little. Just clothes and the furniture in the apartment. To most the space was sparse, but the two of them had only ever bought what they needed and nothing more. Most of what Revan earned working for Mission had gone towards food, rent, and what Vaner needed. 

Revan started to pack what little clothing they had. He searched through the drawers to make certain he had gotten everything. He paused when he opened a drawer. He had never been into this drawer before, knowing Bastila kept her lightsaber there, but it wasn’t just her lightsaber which clattered against the metal drawer when he opened it. A softer thump sounded. 

Revan frowned. 

There, resting by her lightsaber, was an object wrapped in cloth. He reached in and picked it up. The weight was familiar, and he could tell the object was made of metal through the layer of cloth. Revan didn’t know anything of this weight and made of metal which Bastila would own. 

Perhaps he should just put it back and ask her about it later. Revan hesitated. His curiosity over took his caution. He started to unwrap the object. 

“Vaner’s down for a nap.” 

Revan stiffened as Bastila entered the room. His wife froze. 

“Give that here,” Bastila told him as she moved right up to him. She reached for the object. 

“What is it?” Revan asked. He made no move to pass it to her. 

“It’s personal.” Bastila made to snatch it from him. 

Revan frowned and stepped back so she couldn’t get the object. “Personal? Bastila, what is so important you have to hide it from me?” He couldn’t believe his ears. Everyone had rights to secrets, but this, just why would she want to hide this from him? 

Bastila made a lung for the object. Her hand struck it as Revan made to move away again. The force of the impact twisted his wrist. The heavy item slipped from his fingers. Bastila wasn’t fast enough to catch it. The item struck the ground. 

Part of the cloth had fallen from it. Revan stiffened at the sight of the familiar object. It was – it was his mask. 

His hand shot to his head as fire settled in his mind. The pain escaped him as a breath. Revan saw the blurred form of Bastila kneel. He could just make out her covering his mask, the movement fast as if she hoped he hadn’t seen it. 

One eye closed as Revan fought against the pain. He let out a few quick breaths. He needed to calm down, to center himself. 

The first images started to pass over his eyes. Sensations were collapsing down upon him. 

“You shouldn’t go through my things, even if you were packing,” Bastila’s voice was distant. 

Revan saw her form stand as he fought to stay conscious, to just remain standing. 

“You should have asked first,” her scolding tone was growing further and further from him. “Revan?” Was that concern in her voice? He couldn’t tell. 

Revan’s legs buckled. He felt his hands against his forehead. 

“Revan!” 

The images increased in number. Moments flooded his vision. Sounds crashed down on his ears until it buzzed through him. People he had known and places he had been rushed before his eyes. His memories were racing back through him. The flow increased as his struggles grew weaker. 

The images started to slow. Revan felt the ground beneath him. His hand twitched. His head felt heavy with the sudden increase in memory which now pressed down on him. Revan straightened. 

“Revan?” Bastila was kneeling before him. Her hand was warm against his shoulder. 

“You had my mask?” the words cracked as Revan locked gazes with her. The pain in his skull was nothing compared to an ache settling into his chest. She had his mask this entire time. She had known he was struggling with his memory and had kept the one item in the entire galaxy which could help him from him. 

Revan couldn’t understand why she had done it. He had a right to remember his life. 

Her eyes widened. “Y-you saw it.” 

“Part of it.” He straightened further until his back rested against the bed. 

“How much do you,” Bastila trailed off. Bastila backed away from him. She now sat with her back to the dresser, eyes wide as she watched him. 

“Bastila?” Revan frowned. It clicked. There had to be a part of her which had to think he would return to being Darth Revan if he ever regained all his memory. “I’m still me,” he told her with a soft laugh. “I’ve not changed from who I was this morning just because I have more of my memory.” He moved over to her and pulled her into an embrace. “I’m not going to leave you.” He intertwined his fingers with hers. 

Bastila’s body relaxed against his. 

His heart ached. The mere belief he would return to the dark side just because he remembered his life showed just how little confidence Bastila had in him. Revan closed his eyes. This knowledge cut deeper than just the fact Bastila had been hiding his mask from him for all these years. It had been because of lack in confidence towards him. He would just have to prove to her even if he had regained over ten years’ worth of memories he was still the same man he had been before he had found the mask the second time. 

The second time? 

Revan’s eyes snapped open. 

“What is it?” Bastila looked up at him. 

“I,” his voice caught. Revan thought on all the memory he had just regained. He tried to remember his childhood, anything beyond the moment he had first touched the Mandalorian mask which had become his. 

Nothing. 

His heart raced. 

There was nothing there. He couldn’t remember anything from before then. It was well over twenty-eight years’ worth of memory just missing. Well over half of his life still not there, still unknown to him. He knew more, this was true. He knew he had thought of Darious in the same light as Malak, he remembered why killing Malak had hit him so hard. And, in the same instance, he didn’t remember the reason why let alone why the argument he had with Darious and thinking about it made his heart ache with regret. 

Seeing the mask had given Revan back his memory of all but the start of the Revanchist movement he had started. He knew more about the Jedi Civil War. The more he thought on it the more another gape in his memory came to him. Months just gone. Yet, this time he had sense this gap between the two wars was something he had forced himself to forget. 

“Revan? What’s wrong?” Bastila’s hand was warm against his face. It helped draw Revan out of his thoughts. 

“I,” – he forced himself to take a deep, calming breath. He couldn’t panic or let this fear control him. He was a Jedi. He was a Jedi! – “I don’t have all of my memory back,” he confessed. “I can’t remember anything from before I found the mask on Cathar.” He decided not to tell her about the other gape. This one was fine. 

“You were in your late twenties by then.” Bastila frowned. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Revan brushed aside the matter. “We should finish packing.” Revan stood and returned to folding their clothes into a bag. 

Bastila joined him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her place the mask into his bag instead of hers. A small breath escaped him. Now he had his memory back, or a good chunk of it, it seemed she was more willing to let him have his mask back. 

Revan’s mind wondered away from his wife as he continued to pack. 

Darious and Revan had fought a few battles after Revan had become the Supreme Commander of the Republic Fleet. The argument had started when Revan made the tactical decision to move forces from a less important world to fortify another world against the Mandalorians. Darious had been upset and believed Revan was forgetting the code and what it really meant to be a Jedi. 

Revan had countered saying the Republic’s survival was all that mattered. 

Darious had dragged what was happening with Malak in as well. Revan had also noticed Malak becoming more brutal on the field of battle but had let it slide because it got results. 

Not long after the argument, Darious had taken his Padawan learner and returned to the Order. He had left the part of the fleet and forces Revan had asked him to command without a commander. This was when he had picked Meetra to step up. She had proven more than willing and to be a great military leader. Yet, while a good friend and student, she hadn’t been Darious. 

Revan had reached out to Darious shortly after the war had turned favor to the Republic. He hadn’t told anyone, even Malak, who thought of Darious as a crowd, he was contacting him. Revan had wanted Darious’s opinion on a war related matter. When Revan had brought up his plan, and also to rub in the fact he had had turned the tide of the war, Darious hadn’t been happy. He had told Revan he was falling to the dark side and needed to stop this before it was too late. 

This had resulted in another argument between them. Revan had ended the transmission furious Darious couldn’t see the results of the actions Revan had taken or even be happy the war had turned tide. 

Looking back on this moment, Revan knew Darious had been right. Revan had been so consumed with proving the council wrong, with just protecting the Republic, he had lost sight of something else just as important, his desire to protect all the people of the Republic and the light side of the Force. While he hadn’t known at first he had fallen from the light, it had soon become apparent when he had first started to study the dark side. 

There was a chance now Revan would be seeing Darious again. Considering the way he had ended their last conversation, Revan didn’t think the reunion would be very pleasant for either of them. 

x – Alan – x

“Man, it’s good to see this diner again!” 

A voice drew Alan’s attention away from his granddaughter who he had been teaching how to make one of their signature dishes to the door. He smiled at the sight of a few old consumers. 

“I don’t even care it isn’t on Telos’s surface anymore.” 

“I know,” the woman beside him grinned as she looked around. “I never thought I would be Alan’s diner again.” 

“Nor I seeing you two,” – Alan stepped out from the kitchen – “Mark and Rane Kane.” He looked at the two of them, heart light. “I thought the two of you were part of the Republic military.” 

“Just got transferred to work Telos security,” Mark informed Alan. “Rane managed to get work as a medic here so it all worked out. Darrell’s also back.” 

Rane hit him. 

“Ouch. Fine, Commander Varnon.” 

“Did I do something?” Darrell asked he joined the two at the counter. He looked away from them and smiled. “I’m glad to see you survived, Alan. I don’t know what Telos would have done without it’s best local diner.” 

“I’ve missed your pie,” Mark stated with a grin. “Speaking of which…” 

Alan chuckled. “All right. I take it all of you want a slice?” 

“Do you really need to ask?” Darrell clasped his hands. “Little Runner’s pie is the best item on the menu and your menu is the best in the Republic. I swear by the Jedi’s Force, that is saying something.” 

“There are some good diners and restaurants on Coruscant.” Alan had been taken to many of them after he was recovered enough to walk. His son had seen to it they visited one a day. Justin had even talked about getting Alan a place on Coruscant, but Alan had decided against it. He had thought about retiring but after Justin had been asked to return as senator of Telos, Alan had figured he should do something to keep himself busy as well. 

“Have you gotten any news about him?” Darrell asked when Alan served their group personally. “Little Runner, I mean. You did mention once he was a Jedi.” 

Alan set down the last pie slower than he should have. “Nothing. Families don’t have contact with their children once they’re taken.” 

“Hasn’t stopped me for looking for Jasper to make certain he survived,” Mark pointed out. “Come to find out he did and is just hiding really well.” 

“You found him?” 

“Well, Darrell did. There was a mix up where Rane and I thought someone else was Darrell and Jasper thought Darrell was the man we thought was Darrell. He’s name was Darious I think.” Mark let out a breath. “They ran off the moment I recognized Jasper’s full name.” 

“It sounds like they didn’t want to be found.” Alan couldn’t blame them. Most Jedi who escaped the purge were hunted down for the massive bounty on their heads. If one was recognized it could mean they were in danger and thus those who had managed to survive the start of the bounties were hard to find. The more their numbers dwindled the harder and harder the Jedi were to run across. 

It had gotten to the point, many believed the Jedi were gone. That was until Meetra Surik had surfaced. He had met Meetra during the early years of the Mandalorian War. She had come with Revan, then going by the Revanchist, to Telos on a mission. It had just been the two of them so as not to draw attention. She had been nice as far as Jedi went. Granted, Alan had only met two other Jedi before the Revanchist and Meetra. They had been the two masters who had taken Little Runner. 

“I did get through to Admiral Onasi,” Darrell’s voice drew Alan from his thoughts. “He’s coming here to try and protect Jasper and Darious. He gave me a warning to have security in place for the new Jedi Order.” 

“New Jedi Order?” Mark leaned back from the counter. “Are you saying there is a new Jedi Order now?” Mark whistled. “Brave.” 

“How many?” 

“Three from the old Order and five in training, or so the Admiral said.” 

Alan winced. He still remembered the years after the Great Sith War. The Jedi had been few in number and had started taking in students of a far greater age than ever before. This was worse than it had been back then. Eight Jedi, ten if he included the two here, was a frightening few. 

“Well, this isn’t going to be fun trying to protect them. A larger group would have a better chance at defending themselves,” Mark commented. 

“You are talking about Jedi,” Rane reminded him. “They aren’t known to be pushovers in a fight.” 

“Then how come there are only five left?” 

Rane opened her mouth and closed it. 

“See?” 

“Well, from what I gathered one is Meetra, who everyone knows fought alongside Revan during the Mandalorian Wars,” Darrell pointed out. “And from what I could get from the Admiral one of the others is,” – Darrell’s voice dropped in volume and he leaned closer to the others – “Bastila Shan.” 

Mark choked on his pie. 

“Careful,” Alan remarked. He smiled to himself. So, the Jedi who had brought Revan down was alive. A part of him wasn’t shocked at this news and another wondered if it meant Revan was also alive. 

He pushed the idea aside. Revan wasn’t the man he had once been proud to meet. The dark side would have seen to that. 

“Alan, how is your son?” Mark smirked, eyes glittering over the top of his pie. “I know he returned to being senator and all. Very grateful for that, something will actually get done now, but there is nothing about him in the news of late.” 

“He’s been busy aiding the Ithorians in the restoration project,” Alan informed them. 

“Grandfather, I think I got it.” His granddaughter came out from the kitchen and held up the pie she had been preparing. 

Mark licked his lips. “You’re teaching your oldest granddaughter to make this delicious pie?” 

“Of course,” Rana straightened. “I want to be able to help around here and take over one day.” 

“Glad to hear!” Mark cheered. “We need this place to stay open forever.” 

Alan laughed before he looked at the pie. “Why don’t we have the costumer’s judge this one?” 

Rana smiled. “Oh, yes, please.” 

“How about it?” Alan looked at those in the diner. 

A cheer rose at his words and soon everyone there had a slice of pie. 

Mark bit greedily into his. He frowned. “It’s missing something, but still good pie.” 

The door into the diner opened. Several people entered. “I see arrived too late to try your latest pie,” the man who entered commented. He was followed by several within his personal security and his assistant. 

“Dad!” Rana ducked out from under the counter and raced over to the man. “I thought you were too busy to drop by today!” She embraced him. 

Rana was the oldest of Justin’s four children. She was only just in her twenties and still acted like a child around her father and himself. Alan smiled at his granddaughter. 

“You see, this is why everyone elects you. You mingle with your people, Senator Tarvon!” Mark grinned at Justin as Justin joined them at the counter. 

“It is my father’s diner,” Justin pointed out with a soft laugh. “Speaking of which, I just got a message from Admiral Carth Onasi.” He combed back his once neat sandy colored hair with his hand. He looked as if he’d not slept in awhile. 

Darrell frowned. “Is it about the Jedi who are here?” 

“That and more,” Justin stated with a slight bow of his head. “Meetra is looking for supporters among the senate for rebuilding the Jedi Order, especially those more open minded about who might have survived the purge and the bounties. Given my past acquaintance,” – Justin’s voice took on an almost pained note – “Carth believed I might be a good start.” 

“You mean how you supported Revan during the Mandalorian Wars?” Darrell asked. “A lot of senators did.” 

“Yeah, but most aren’t still senators or didn’t have the balls enough to return when their people asked,” Mark interjected. 

“Or their people just didn’t ask,” Rane added. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Alan looked at his oldest. 

“Meet with Meetra and Bastila when they arrive. I was hoping we could hold the meeting here considering I don’t have an office on the station.” 

This was true enough. Justin was working out of his apartments whenever he wasn’t on Coruscant. 

“That wasn’t what I asked,” Alan pointed out. “Are you going to support the Jedi Order or follow what most seem to believe about the Jedi Civil War.” 

“Support them,” Justin didn’t hesitate in the response. “The Republic has suffered without the Jedi. Besides, I’ve never been one to follow the popular choice of the other senators.” 

Alan placed Justin’s normal drink on the counter. “You have permission to use the diner.” He looked at Darrell. 

“I’ll coordinate with Commander Zeel and Admiral Onasi about security here then.” Darrell finished the rest of his pie. “Rana, keep up the good work on the pie. It’s almost as good as your grandfather’s.” Zeel was the head of Justin’s personal guard. 

Rana flushed. “Thank you, Commander Varnon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the review LinniLotus!!

Bastila had taken Vaner to the Sojourn, leaving Revan with the bags. He didn’t mind this much. What he did mind was the fact even after his talk with Bastila she seemed uncertain about him. A part of him now regretted having looked at his old mask. Another knew it was pointless to dwell on this matter. What had happened had happened and there was no changing it. The Force couldn’t change the past no matter whatever else it could do. 

Revan shook the thought from his mind as he loaded the bags into a speeder. He looked at the apartment one last time before his gaze shifted away from it towards the Jedi Temple. There was nothing but hollow silence in that direction. 

Perhaps that silence would soon give away to the return of normalcy for the Republic. 

Revan headed for where the shuttle which would take them to the Sojourn was docked. Carth was waiting with a few of his guard near the ramp into the shuttle. Revan sensed Bastila, Vaner, and Meetra were all on the shuttle already. 

“Is it necessary to arrive on the Sojourn?” Revan asked he followed Carth up the ramp. The guards had taken Revan’s bags. 

“It’ll be safer,” Carth stated. “I would rather not lose the Jedi just as we’re starting to get them back.” Carth pulled Revan to a stop. “Have you thought anymore on what Meetra mentioned yesterday?” 

Revan frowned. “You mean about the new council thing?” Revan looked Carth in the eye. “Onasi, you know that would be the wrong way to go. Given everything I’ve done to the Republic, it is far better if I just remain a knight.” Revan continued up the ramp but paused. “Besides if Darious and Jasper are the last two we can find, and I did join the council, by default I would become the grand master.” 

“Why?” 

“Darious is a year younger than me and it is always the oldest of the Order who takes the role of grand master.” Revan shook his head. “I would rather avoid conflict between the Republic and the Order so soon after it being reformed.” There had been enough because of him. And Revan now knew he really didn’t deserve or ever want to be in charge of anything ever again. 

Revan entered the shuttle and moved to where Bastila was with Vaner. 

“Daddy!” Vaner waved, his face flushed and eyes shining. “Look it, look it!” he pointed to the cockpit. “We go space now!” 

“Yes, we will,” Revan couldn’t help but laugh at his son’s excitement. He didn’t remember the first time he had ever gone into space and was glad his son was so excited over something most considered mundane. 

Meetra looked over at Vaner. “Hey, Vaner, have you ever seen a hammer-head class ship?” 

“Nope! What it look like?” 

Bastila soothed their son’s hair. “You’ll see, but you have to remain seated.” 

“Okay.” Vaner plopped back down into Bastila’s lap. 

Carth chuckled as he took his own seat. 

“Not piloting, Admiral?” Revan couldn’t help but tease Carth when he saw Carth also take a passenger seat. 

“Apparently, I’m too important,” Carth’s reply was dry. 

Revan leaned forward. “Shall we oust the pilot and co-pilot to take back command of your bridge?” Revan joked. “Show them how piloting is really done?” 

Carth let out a soft snort of a laughter. 

“Revan!” Bastila started to scold him. “You’re not being a good role model for our son trying to drag a Republic Admiral to do something so—”

“It’s not like Carth said ‘yes,’” Revan interrupted his wife. 

Mission laughed. “I’ll say ‘yes.’ Sounds like old times when you and I locked Onasi out of the bridge of the Ebon Hawk. That was fun taking her for a joy ride.” 

Revan laughed at the memory. Bastila and Carth had both been upset over the matter. “And Bastila’s old lecture on how I never take anything seriously.” Revan gave his wife a wink. “Do you still believe that?” 

Bastila huffed. “Sometimes.” 

Vaner looked between Revan and Bastila. “What lec,” he frowned, “lect-lectu—”

“Lecture,” Revan told his son. “It’s when you do something and end up being told off for it.” 

“Oh, I no like them.” 

This made everyone laugh. “No one likes them, Van.” Mission leaned forward and ruffled the boy’s dark hair. “Unless we’re talking about your father. I think he did half the things he did just to get your mom to lecture him.” 

“Why?” 

The pilot sent the message to make certain all of them were strapped in. A moment later the shuttle took off. 

Mission placed her finger over her lips. “Between you and me, Van, I think your daddy secretly liked being told off by your mommy.” 

Heat flared through Revan’s face. He took a deep breath. “It’s far from between the two of you when everyone else can hear you, Mission.” 

“Serves you right for quitting on me.” Mission leaned back in her seat, grinning. 

Carth burst out laughing. “It does explain a lot.” He wiped a tear from his eye. 

Meetra laughed as well. 

This only made the heat return to his face. 

“What funny?” Vaner asked, looking between all the adults. 

“You’ll understand, one day.” Carth turned in his seat and also tasseled the boy’s hair. 

“I hope not,” Bastila muttered to herself. 

“Wow!” Vaner strained in his mother’s arms as the Sojourn came into sight. “We get on it?” 

“We will be,” Revan confirmed. 

They docked, and the group split up to head to their assigned quarters. Bastila carried their son. Revan fell behind his wife as he tried to get the bags. He let out a breath. This was rather pointless. He stopped and reached out with the Force. The bags lifted from the ground and hovered before him. It was far easier than trying to carry all of them as it was. 

Bastila had stopped in the door leading to the rest of the ship. Both of her eyebrows were raised when Revan joined her. 

“What?” Revan asked. “Everyone here is aware we’re Jedi,” he reminded her.

Vaner’s eyes were wide. “How do that?” 

Revan smiled at his son even as he felt an ache settle in his heart. He had known for a long time now, Vaner wasn’t a Force sensitive. Part of him wished Vaner was so he could experience the Force but another, larger part of him was grateful Vaner wasn’t. Being a Jedi wasn’t an easy life. 

They arrived at their assigned quarters. Revan set down the bags. Bastila had unpacked Vaner’s favorite toy and set him down so he could play while they settled in. 

A knock sounded. Bastila moved to answer the door. Meetra stepped into the room which earned her a looked of disapproval from Bastila. 

“I figured it would be easier for me to come to the two of you than ask you two to leave your son for a meeting.” Meetra looked at them. “We need to discuss breaking up the five Force sensitives I’ve been training among us as well as what we’re going to do when we arrive on Telos.” 

“We might as well.” Revan gestured to the couch which was in the room given to him and Bastila. 

Bastila and Meetra settled there while Revan stayed standing so he could keep an eye on Vaner. 

“The first matter of business is creating a new council,” Meetra began, her eyes lingered on Revan. 

“No,” Revan shot down the question before she could ask. 

“Look, I understand you think it’s a bad idea.” Meetra locked gazes with him. “But out of the five of us who remain, you are the only one I know who can easily pull groups together. You’ve always been a natural leader.” 

“Is it really a good idea?” Bastila broke in. “While Revan and I are both redeemed, I don’t think the Republic is just going to forget he lead an army against them only five years ago.” Bastila cast a glance towards Vaner. 

Their son wasn’t paying any attention to them. He was engrossed in a game of his own design. 

“All of us have something the Republic won’t be happy about, but we do need a good leader if we hope to rebuild the Order,” Meetra pressed. “Darious, from what I remember, was good, but he’s not you, Revan.” 

Revan let out a breath. “Let me meditate and see if I can locate more Jedi.” 

“You said you couldn’t use a technique you’d forgotten about,” Meetra pointed out. 

“Yeah, about that,” Revan gave a small laugh. 

Meetra’s eyes widened. “You regained more of your memory. How?” 

Bastila shifted. 

Revan took a deep breath. “My old mask,” he explained. “I might be able to pinpoint Jedi scattered across the Republic and outer rim.” 

Meetra frowned. “It would be for the best.” Meetra leaned back in her seat. “There is also a matter of the five I’ve been training. I’m going to have to keep Atton as my Padawan,” she informed them, “but otherwise the others should be able to be trained by either of you, Jasper, and Darious when we find them.” 

“So, you’ve picked your Padawan.” Bastila glanced at Revan. 

“Though, I sense you are conflicted about it.” Revan looked at Meetra. “I take it there are two you wanted to train.” 

Meetra bowed her head. “Mical apparently left the Order after I did. He wanted to be trained by me.” 

“Why did you want to train Atton?” Bastila asked. “It sounds like Mical would rather have you than anyone else.” 

There was a pause before Meetra looked at Revan. “Atton, well, he sort of defected to serve under you during the Civil War as a Jedi Hunter. He fled after learning he was a Force sensitive because he didn’t want to be subjected to the same torture others went through.” 

Revan felt his eyes narrow. There was more to this than she was telling him. “Don’t tell me, both men have feelings for you?” he smirked. 

Meetra’s face turned red. 

“Send them both my way so I can give them the proper ‘don’t mess with my daughter’ speech.” 

Meetra laughed. “Last I checked you’re not my father, Revan.” She held up a hand. “Before you say it, no training me doesn’t count.” 

“Tell that to every padawan who ever stated their master was like their parent,” Revan joked. 

“You’re one to talk, having had several masters before you were even knighted.” 

“What can I say? I’m a pain.” 

“I can attest to that.” Bastila rubbed her temple. She looked at Vaner. “Vaner, promise mommy you won’t turn out like your daddy.” 

Vaner looked up from his game and blinked. “Okay, mommy.” 

Revan winced. “Ouch.” 

Meetra cleared her throat. “I suppose the matter can be resolved after we find other Jedi.” She looked at Revan. “And, please, don’t actually lecture them over a crush on me. You’re not exactly in the best position to do so given you’re married.” 

“A father talk isn’t a lecture,” Revan pointed out with a grin. 

“I really hope you don’t scare whatever girls Vaner might like,” Bastila muttered. 

“Meetra,” Revan started to change the subject, “are any of the padawans knowledgeable about Telos?” 

“Boa-Dur is, he was working on the restoration project before I ran into him.” 

Revan nodded more to himself than to Meetra. “I think it would be best if we split up upon arrival on Citadel Station. But first I would like to know why we’re also heading there beyond Darious and Jasper.” 

“The current senator, Justin Tarvon, is known to be one of the more open-minded senators and we’re going to need to support of the senate.” 

“True. Without senate support the Jedi Order will end up falling apart or be seen in a bad light by the Republic. You believe he will be able to help support us in the coming years?” 

“I do given he supported the Revanchists during the Mandalorian Wars and more.” Meetra frowned. “Revan, you should already have a handle on his character. You meet and worked with Justin during the early years of the movement.” 

 

Revan shifted. “I don’t have all of my memory,” he confessed. “The earliest moment I remember is finding my mask on Cathar. Before this, nothing.” He frowned. “But I do remember meeting a senator from Telos right after being made Supreme Commander.” 

“If you wouldn’t mind, you should handle the talks with the senator,” Meetra pressed. 

This was another ploy by her to get Revan to take command and become the voice of the new Jedi Order. It wasn’t going to work. He shouldn’t be the leader of anything ever again. He had caused too much pain for the Republic. No matter if he had saved the Republic from Malak, it was a threat he had created. No matter if he had been the one to lead the Republic to victory during the Mandalorian Wars, he had, for some unknown reason to him, turned his back on the Republic and attacked them to conquer them. 

Malak’s words rang through Revan’s ears. “Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things, Revan… and yet you are nothing. In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone.” 

“I think, I should handle the search for Darious and Jasper,” Revan voiced. “If there is time after or I run into a snag, I’ll head for the meeting.” 

Meetra’s eyes narrowed. “Revan,” she started, “out of all of us here, you have dealt the most with the senate. You know more about the ins and outs of the Republic than any other Jedi, even the pervious Master of the Order. With or without memory, you are the best choice to lead these talks.” 

“I’m not.” It took a great deal of effort to keep his voice steady. He was a Jedi, not a Sith. A Jedi. Revan wouldn’t let his emotions drive him. He took a deep breath, feeling as his lung expanded and letting the sensation cascade through him. “If, in these talks, it comes out I am really Revan, it will destroy whatever chances we have at building good relations with the Republic.” 

“You’re redeemed.” 

“In the eyes of a few I was,” Revan stated. “The Order wanted me to go back through training to prove I was a Jedi and not a Sith. And many still see the Civil War as my grab for power. If I am placed in charge of anything, it could come off as such to the people of the Republic. That it’s just another ploy for me take command.” 

“All right, if you think it’s for the best.” Meetra looked away from Revan. He could sense her disappoint even if it had been clear by her body language. She stood. “Bastila and I should prepare for the meeting with Senator Tarvon.” 

Revan hesitated. “Before the two of you do, I need to know something, Meetra.” 

Meetra frowned. 

“Given you knew me during the Mandalorian Wars, did I ever tell you my real name?” His heart fluttered. He had known since it had come out he was really Revan, the identity the Jedi Order had given him was fake. Something they had made up to use him as a puppet to further their own cause. Even before learning he was Revan, there had been a feeling the name Von Avaltar wasn’t his. The name had never felt right to Revan. 

“I’m sorry, Master, but no. By the time I joined, you were adamant no one should know your real name. I joined right before you took the name ‘Revan.’ You’ve always been either ‘Master’ or ‘Revan’ to me.” 

It had been a long shot but still worth a try. 

“When we find Master Darious, he will know your real name, I think. The only other one in the group who would have known was Arren Kae and Malak.” 

“Both of whom are dead.” Revan straightened, he knew his features were even. “Thank you, Meetra.” He looked at his wife. He had learned long ago Bastila had no knowledge of his real identity. The council had been closed lipped about it. It felt as if there was something they were covering up either for them or for the Republic. 

“You know, all the records finally came in over casualties on both sides of the Civil War. You could speak with Admiral Onasi over this.” 

“Maybe.” It was another longshot. Even if Revan saw his original name, there was no grantee he would recognize it as his. 

“I’ll meet you in a few,” Bastila told Meetra. “I need a word with Revan.” 

Meetra nodded and left the room. 

“I know I shouldn’t keep digging,” Revan stated before his wife could speak. “It’s just,” he trailed off. 

“Revan, we both agreed your past doesn’t matter. It’s who you are now that does.” Bastila wrapped her hands around his. “You don’t need to keep digging.” 

“I.” Revan looked her in the eye. “I suppose you’re right.” The words felt heavy as he uttered them. 

She wasn’t right. Not knowing who he had been before the war felt as if someone was nagging at him, as if it this were the final blow made by the Jedi Council. The way to stripe him of everything, a punishment far worse than death. Not having memory was truly worse than death to Revan. To not know why he had acted. To not understand why they had striped his original identity from him. 

Revan managed a small smile. “You should make plans with Meetra. I’ll watch Vaner.” 

“The matter is dropped.” Bastila’s grip tightened on his arm, her eyes pleading. 

“It’s dropped.” 

“Thank you.” Bastila stood on the balls of her feet and kissed him. “I love you.” 

“And I you.” Revan returned the kiss, even as his heart tore. 

“Be good for you father, Vaner.” Bastila gave their son a quick hug and kiss. 

“I be good.” Vaner grinned at Bastila. 

“Good.” She kissed his cheek before heading out. 

Revan collapsed on the couch. He kept an eye on Vaner through the Force. It felt as if the weight of the galaxy was collapsing down around him. There was no way Bastila would ever understand why not knowing hurt him far more than if he uncovered the truth. The mere fact she had his mask had proven her fears to him. 

If he continued to dig, it could hurt their relationship far more than when he had found the mask. For Vaner’s sake, Revan needed to leave it alone. He didn’t want to risk losing the only two lights in his life over his desire to understand his past.

x – Darious – x

“Master, you should eat something.”

Darious sensed Jasper move to give him a little of the food they had been able to afford after the first day’s work. Instead of taking it, Darious continued to mediate. A familiar presence was approaching Telos. Though the feeling Darious got wasn’t one which threatened the world or the people on it. 

Something was going on. Before now, Darious had believed Revan to be dead, having been killed during the first few waves of the bounties. Even if Revan had been able to defeat Malak, he wasn’t at the levels he had been before the Jedi had captured him. This, it pointed to something more going on. 

“I’m heading for the docking level.” Darious opened his eyes and stood. 

“Should I come with you?” Jasper asked. He lowered the food he’d been trying to give Darious moments before. 

“No, we can’t risk a repeat of what happened on our arrival. Besides you had a shift today.” 

“Yeah,” Jasper let the word out as a breath. 

Darious nodded to his former Padawan before he set out. There was a chance Revan was still redeemed. Darious felt his heart flutter at the mere notion his old friend was still light, still a Jedi. Darious understood how marriage was what kept Bastila a Jedi, perhaps it had even helped Revan, giving him something to live for when he had forgotten he once lived for the Republic. Though, if Revan did remember… Darious suppressed a shudder at the thought on what it must be doing to his friend to realize he had betrayed something he had once given everything for. It could also a heavy burden to remember both wars. Darious only hoped Revan had remained true to the light. 

Darious slipped into the growing crowd in the main part of the docking bays. His gaze locked onto the two he and Jasper had met the other day. They were now both dressed as Telosian guards, in full military attire. The rest of the security force there, were holding back the crowd of onlookers. 

A group exited the docking bay. Darious felt himself frown. He knew he sensed Revan, but he wasn’t among the group exited the hanger. Admiral Carth Onasi led the group, he was flanked by two Jedi both of which Darious had met even if one had only been briefly. 

Meetra Surik was the first to draw his attention. She was older than the last time he had seen her, but it was to be expected given he hadn’t seen her since he had left the Revanchists. During that time she had been studying under Revan despite already being a knight. Revan had been more than willing to help her. It hadn’t concerned Darious until the war had started to change Revan and Malak for the worst. 

The other Jedi was Bastila Shan. She held a small boy in her arms and wore more traditional robes than he was used to seeing on her. Darious had met her during the early years of the Jedi Civil War. She had been arrogant, putting more stock in her abilities and the show of faith on the council’s end. She had been the exact opposite of Revan and yet had stated he was far worse than any other Jedi. He had been wrong to defy the council and go to war, this was true in some respects, but Revan had never been over confident in his own ability. She had been ripe to fall to the dark side. 

Darious hadn’t been shocked when he had learned just this had happened to her. He had been shocked to learn Revan had been the one to pull her back from the darkness. Then, the fact the two had married. 

The little boy looked just as Darious remembered Revan did when they had both been younglings. His hair was shorter. Outside of this, he could have passed as Revan as a child. 

A few who followed behind them were soldiers who served under Carth. 

“Welcome to Citadel Station, Admiral Onasi,” Darrell greeted the group. “We’ve been tasked to escort you and the Jedi to a meeting with Senator Tarvon.” Darrell looked at Bastila and Meetra. “Weren’t there three of you?” he asked. 

“Yes, the oldest member of our group is staying behind. He has another mission to see to,” Meetra explained. 

Another mission? 

Darious spread out his awareness. He could sense Revan, but it felt as if he were still aboard the Sojourn. If this was the case, then why hadn’t Bastila left the child with Revan? It seemed more than a little odd to have the boy accompany his mother to a meeting with a senator. 

Then, Darious felt it. Another reaching out to him through the Force. 

So that was it. Revan had stayed behind in order to mediate and locate all the remaining Jedi. It wasn’t an easy task to complete. In fact, to do so on the scale Revan could was considered a rare trait. In another time, if Revan had never fallen, it was very likely he would have become the keeper of the Kyber Memory Crystal. This way he would be able to store information on all Force Sensitives who were born. 

The knowledge of the crystal’s existence had been kept to masters only, generally those on the High Council. Darious had learned of its existence by mistake when he’d been a padawan. Perhaps it was a good thing. With this knowledge and if this group were planning on rebuilding the Order, they could do so faster. 

Master Vandar had been the last keeper of the crystal. As far as Darious knew, at least. 

Darious needed to learn if they really were rebuilding the Order and not just trying to recreate it with new ideals. To do this, he would need to speak with Meetra as well as Jasper. While he hadn’t agreed with some of the Order’s ways, this didn’t mean every tradition should be lost. There were reasons for certain traditions. 

There would be time to ponder the future of the Order after he had spoken with his old padawan and Meetra. Darious moved off, slipping away from those from the Sojourn without drawing attention to himself.

x – Meetra – x

Meetra waited for Revan and Bastila when they arrived in orbit over Telos. There were a few matters she needed to discuss with Revan before she and Bastila headed for the planet. It still unnerved her to think Revan wouldn’t be leading the talks with the senate. She wasn’t good at politics, Revan was. He was the one who had turned the tide of opinion in their favor during the Mandalorians, the one who had spoken with both the High Council and the senate.

From the moment the idea had come to her to rebuild the Jedi Order, she had known Revan would be the hardest to convince. Not in joining up, but to take the role he was the most suited for. While he was grayer than light, Revan was still a good Jedi and she knew his ideals went more with the Jedi than Sith. He believed in protecting the Republic, even if he went about it in odd ways. 

A breath escaped Meetra when she sensed Revan approaching with Bastila and little Vaner. “Are you certain you would rather search for Darious than join Bastila and I in the meeting?” Meetra asked, skipping straight to the point. She was pleased to see both wearing the Jedi robes the group had found as well as their lightsabers. It had been odd to see Revan without his lightsaber or in robes. Perhaps odder than seeing his face bare. 

“I might be able to track down other Jedi,” Revan told her. “Find more than just Darious and Jasper. I’d be far more useful in such a task than in attempting to aid you with Senator Tarvon. Besides,” – Revan gave her an almost teasing smile – “I’d be more likely to make a fool of the new order than be helpful.” 

Bastila let out a breath. “Will you be able to watch Vaner then?” 

“It will take a great deal of concentration to locate other Jedi, especially if they’re trained in evading another Force user trying to locate them.” 

“That would be a ‘no’ then?” Bastila folded her arms across her chest. “I can’t take him with me to meet a senator?” 

“I doubt he will do any harm,” Meetra intervened. She didn’t like getting involved in matters between the two of them, but she also knew it would take all of Revan’s focus to find more Jedi. “Both our tasks are important, but Revan can find more Jedi to help us train the next generation of Jedi.” Meetra turned to look at Revan. “Do you know of away you might be able to store what you find so we can seek out Force sensitives later?” 

“No,” Revan confessed. “Whatever the High Council used to do so in the past, they never shared with me.” He gave a soft laugh. “Though, that’s not shocking.” 

“All I know about, it is Vandar was the one who found most younglings when it was time to bring them to the order. He dealt personally with the families to make it easier on them. He did so with me,” Meetra confessed. 

“Me as well. Though I was found later in life.” Bastila shifted and frowned. “He spent much of his time, when not training younglings, in deep meditation.” 

“We’ll have to figure it out later.” Revan let out a breath. “But it is a problem.” He looked at Bastila. 

“I’ll take Vaner with me,” Bastila stated after a moment. “If Meetra’s right, you won’t be able to keep an eye on him.” 

“You should take Mission with you then,” Revan told her. “Mission can keep an eye on Vaner while you two and Carth speak with the senator.” 

“Agreed.” Meetra nodded. “If you can, can you also start to break down the padawans’ skill level? You know Darious and Jasper far better than I do,” she confessed. “You might be able to figure out which of them would suit the other.” 

Revan bowed his head. “I can see to it. It will mean I won’t get leaving the ship today.” He gave a halfhearted smile. 

Meetra withheld a wince. She hadn’t thought about that. Still, if anyone could sort the padawans out it would be him. “Just keep in mind I would like to train Atton or Mical.” 

Revan gave a slight bow of his head. “Only if they are suited to your particular skills, Meetra,” his voice was light as if he were meaning it as a joke, but it was off as if he didn’t feel the normal laughter behind it. 

Meetra moved off to find the twi’lek girl. 

As she moved, she heard Bastila whisper, “Are you all right? You look a little pale?” 

“I’m fine, Bastila,” Revan consoled her. “We need to both focus on the tasks before us.” 

Meetra picked up the pace. She didn’t want to eavesdrop on her last remaining master. Besides there was much they needed to get done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally remembered I hadn't updated here in sometime...


	4. Chapter 4

Revan settled himself in a quiet section of the Sojourn. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Revan focused on centering himself in the Force, letting it flow through and around him. He stretched out his awareness, reaching out from the ship towards all reaches of the galaxy. 

There were two Jedi on Telos. Revan sensed one at the docking area and another working close to a part of the restoration project. Both felt familiar to him. They weren’t who he was looking for right then. Revan moved from Telos, letting the Force take over where his sight and senses traveled. 

A child on Dantooine leapt out at him, strong in the Force. 

Not what he was looking for. 

Revan pushed further. 

Force sensitives of varying strength appeared before him through the Force. None of them were trained. None of them were Jedi. Yet, they could become Jedi if trained. 

Revan pulled back. He let out a small breath. Five. Only five of them remained. It was just enough to obey the rule which stated one padawan to a master or knight. But it left no room for them to error. 

This meant attempting to hide the fact he was Revan from the public. 

Revan leaned back, his back pressed against the metal wall until he could feel the cold creep through the thick layers of his robes. The feeling was welcome after the time spent in meditation. The harsh feeling of the cold metal was subtle reminder of the life he had led. It dug into his back as surely as the haul of his flagship had as Malak fired on it. This time the pain was far from physical. It ripped into his mind as a reminder of what he had done, the destruction he had caused and lives he’d taken. 

Out of the five who remained, he was the last one any should turn to or follow. Darious then stood as the oldest of their group with Meetra already being a natural leader. He could easily see Darious becoming the new Grand Master and Meetra the Master of the Order. They would have a lot of work ahead of them but could work easily as a team, or so he hoped. 

Revan ran his hand through his hair. 

Such thoughts weren’t going to help anyone. He wasn’t the one to make plans. Nor was he one to really walk with the council. He didn’t stand in the dark, but neither could he claim to be a full Jedi any longer. He had seen the extremes of both the light and dark side of the Force. He’d known since joining the Jedi Order his own philosophies didn’t align with the Orders. 

If he had to classify himself, he knew he was a Jedi through and through. It didn’t matter Revan thought they could learn from the dark side or not. Not everyone could withstand the pull of the dark side to maintain an inner balance. He knew he still struggled with it. 

Revan pulled himself to his feet. He would wait to contract Meetra over the realization there were no other Jedi left. There was still one other task before him. 

It didn’t take Revan long to figure out where the five padawans had gathered. They were in one of the few common spaces aboard the Sojourn. A few of them were practicing their lightsaber skills when Revan entered the space, mainly Atton and Bao-Dur from what he could see. The two men drove at one another. Sparks flew from their blunted swords. Atton had years of hand to hand combat experience while Bao had the strength and drive. The two were evenly matched. 

Visas and Mical were both meditating a little way from the group while Mira seemed to be a little more interested in watching the two men fight. 

The group took no notice of Revan’s entrance. He moved around the edge of the room, careful not to draw the attention of the two fighters. Atton’s skill reflected one of the assassins Revan had trained, just as Meetra had placed into the datapad she’d left Revan over the skills of the group. 

Bao-Dur was a soldier, his stance that of a guardian. 

Visas looked up from her mediation. Her sightless gaze moved to Revan’s position in the room. It was no real shock she was the first to notice him. 

Atton stopped mid blow and turned. Boa-Dur didn’t take advantage of the opening and rather followed Atton’s gaze which was now also locked on Revan. 

Revan stepped forward and bowed his head to the group. “Good morning.” 

The others in the group took notice of him then. Mira turned to him while Mical stopped his mediation and stood. 

“Now I have all your attention, I would like to see how far Meetra’s gotten in your training.” Revan smiled a little his tone light but not teasing. He didn’t want to off put this group just yet. 

“Why?” Mira asked, her eyes narrowing. “Meetra already knows what we’ve learned. She said she was going to place us each with a master. Though,” – her gaze flickered to Atton and Mical – “her choice is already decided.” 

“This maybe, but she requested a second assignment of your progress. Given I am a little better versed in the other three knights and master who will be training you, she requested I be the one to make the assessment.” Revan crossed the room and lifted one of the practice swords. 

He flipped the blade before moving over to the group. 

“I would first like to see how all of your lightsaber technique is coming along and move from there. 

“Bao-Dur, if you would be so kind as to return to the mat?” Revan gestured for the zaabrak to return to the dueling floor. 

Bao nodded. He moved to stand opposite from Revan. He went into the familiar stance of makashi, or form two as it was often referred to as. 

Revan made the salute which was always given before a duel. Bao copied him. 

Their duel began. 

While skilled and with a little more focus on the lightsaber form, Bao was still rather easy to deflect. Revan didn’t go all out on the zaabrak. Rather he pushed Bao when needed to see the limits of his skill and eased back when he pushed too hard. There was no denying the potential Bao-Dur showed. He could one day become a great guardian. 

Revan put each of the padawans through their paces in both physical skill and knowledge of the Force itself. He also probed them with the Force to learn more about them. Atton kept reciting pazack in order to block Revan, and really any other Force user. He also wasn’t very trusting. 

He compiled mental notes of each padawans’ skills, weaknesses, and mentality. All of which would help to decide who their final master would be. 

It was around lunch time when Revan dismissed them to get food. He thanked them for their hard work, which earned him an odd look from a few of them who seemed to have caught on Revan hadn’t been trying to fight them at his own potential.

Revan left the ship and headed for the diner the others would be at. It wasn’t too tricky to find. Well, not after asking the locals where Alan’s Diner was located. The diner appeared to be a local favorite as a few voiced complaints over the fact the diner was closed and even told him not to get his hopes up on eating there. 

The few guards at the entrance to the diner, nodded to Revan as he approached. They let him through without a word or attempting to stop him. It was more than apparent one of his companions had given them a physical description of Revan. Otherwise they just saw the lightsaber at Revan’s belt and assumed he was the third Jedi in the group.

As expected, the senator and Revan’s group had separated to eat lunch. He noticed a sandy haired man speaking with another man who stood behind the counter. One he knew from the file was Senator Justin Tarvon. The other, older man behind the counter, he assumed was Justin’s father, Alan Tarvon. Two twi’lek women flanked Justin. One was dressed as a politician and the other as one of the senator’s personal guard. 

“Von!” 

Revan’s attention was snapped away from the other group to where Mission leapt up and was now waving him over. Their group had been given two tables. It was easy to see they had divided between the Jedi and the none Jedi in the group as Mission, Zaalbar, and Carth shared a table while Bastila and Meetra were at the other. Revan could just see his son seated by Bastila. 

All of the lunch dishes had been cleared. Each of them had a piece of pie. 

“Afternoon, Mission,” Revan greeted Mission in a light voice as he smiled at her. He settled himself across from Bastila, beside Meetra which made Bastila’s eyes narrow. “We could squish Vaner if you would rather,” Revan teased her. 

“No squish,” Vaner piped up. Pie filling was smeared across his face. He’d even managed to get some in his hair. “Daddy,” Vaner informed him. “I got pie!”

“I see that.” Revan fought against the laughter bubbling up in him. “Did you and the pie have a fight?” 

Vaner blinked at him. “What mean?” 

Revan chuckled.

“Did you find any others?” Bastila asked before Revan could reply to their son’s question. 

“No,” Revan confessed. “The only ones trained in the Force are here on Telos.” 

“That’s troubling.” Meetra took a thoughtful bite of her pie. “Though, I suppose, it does explain why I could only find members of the council and the two of you.” She let out a breath. “What about the padawans? Did you assess their skill?” 

“I did, but I doubt you will like it.” His tone wasn’t light as the matter was rather serious. 

“It good. Try pie!” Vaner lifted his fork to show Revan the crust and filling dripping off the ends in the oversized bite. 

“Thank you, Vaner, but I fear I ate before joining you here.” 

Vaner stuck out his lower lip. “But I share.” His eyes grew wider. “Try, daddy. It bestest pie ever!”

“All right, all right, you got me, I surrender.” Revan reached across the table. He set down the fork and cut the massive chunk his son had been trying to give him. He took a small bite. Familiar, almost forgotten flavors washed over his tongue. He couldn’t place the flavor. All he knew was it was from far further into his past than anything else he’d known thus far. Perhaps from a time before he had joined the Jedi Order. The flavor made a curious warmth spread through him.

Vaner blinked, his mouth open as he waited on Revan’s response. 

“It’s good,” Revan tried to hold back the question in his voice. It was hard to tell if it was good or if it was lost memory making it taste good. 

“That sounded more like a question,” Carth commented. The admiral’s eyes narrowed. “As if you are trying to place something from your past.” 

Revan gave a soft laugh as he set his son’s fork back down. “You should enjoy the rest of it.” 

“No more for daddy?” Vaner asked. 

“No more, thank you, Vaner.” 

“‘Kay.” The boy plunked his fork back into the pie and snatched up a large bit, licking the goo which drizzled down the side of his mouth as he went. 

Bastila let out a small breath. It was more than clear she wasn’t looking forward to trying to get pie filling from their son’s hair. 

“It seems,” – Revan turned his attention from his wife and son, back to the matter at hand – “each of them are focusing more on their chosen profession within the Order.” Revan leaned back in the seat, so he could better see both Bastila and Meetra. “This being said, they should be placed with a knight or master who shares the same profession they do. 

“I realize it goes against the way it is normally done with the knight or master in question choses their padawan, but there is nothing normal about the situation we’re in.” 

Meetra frowned. “There’s a problem with that, there are no consulars in the group and Mical is training as one.” 

“It’s a good thing I have the solution.” Revan smiled at Meetra. “After returning to the Jedi Order for retraining, I changed over to a consular officially though I had been dabbling more with the idea during the Mandalorian Wars.” 

“So, basically you could train all but sentinels if need be.” Meetra let out a breath and rubbed her eyes. “All right,” – she gestured for him to continue – “explain.” 

“Given the way the Order generally worked, younglings and padawans are trained by the master in charge of the younglings or by their masters, as you both well know. But if a padawan has chosen a different path to follow than their master, then the archives also become a source of information for them.” 

“As you did.” Meetra grinned. 

Did he now? “Sure.” Revan returned the smile though he wasn’t too certain of her words. “The point is, the archives have most likely all been looted, leaving only the barest of information remaining. It wouldn’t be enough for one like Bao-Dur to learn the subtleties of the guardian if he had another master outside of yourself, Meetra. Or for Mical to end up with a good enough grasp on the intricacies of the Force. Passing on such knowledge now falls upon those of us who remain after the purge. 

“This means Bao-Dur will need you,” – he looked at Meetra – “to guide him down the path of a guardian. And I should,” – he took a deep breath. He had to admit taking a padawan sounded like a bad idea to him – “take Mical as a padawan.” 

“But,” Meetra started to point out, “Atton isn’t very trusting. Wouldn’t it make sense if I took him as a padawan given he already trusts me.” 

“What pad-won?” Vaner chose just then to pipe up. 

Revan burst out laughing. He could see his wife and Meetra grinning at Vaner’s attempt at saying “padawan.” 

Revan leaned forward. “I will explain tonight, how about that?” 

“But want know now.” 

“I know you do, but, I promise, I’ll answer whatever questions you have tonight.” 

Vaner pouted. 

“We need to return to the talks as it is.” Meetra looked at Revan. “How about? Want to take the lead now you’re here, Master?” 

“Pass. My presence in the talks could cause problems.” Revan returned her smile. “Besides, I have complete faith in the two of you.” 

“What me?” 

Revan chuckled. “You as well, Vaner.” 

Vaner puffed up in his seat. 

“Honestly, you can’t keep dodging taking an active role in this, Revan.” 

“Hmm, here I thought mediating and evaluating the padawans was an active role. Now, I really need to rethink what active means,” he joked. The same moment his senses shifted to the two men at the counter. Both had stiffened at the sound of his name. 

Revan felt movement cascade to him through the Force. He heard the strong tap of a cane against the metal flooring. It was punctuated by the sound of boots. 

“Father.” Another made to stop the man with the cane. 

When Revan looked, it was to see Senator Tarvon had his hand on Alan’s shoulder. Rage simmered in the man. His face was flushed red. 

This was what Revan had been trying to avoid and the main reason he hadn’t wanted to be apart of the talks. There was no telling just who he had harmed especially with his memory still having chunks missing. Then there was no telling the families of those he had harmed. 

The diner owner was going to do something rash. 

Just as Alan pulled out a blaster, Revan stood. He used his body to block Vaner’s sight to the weapon and shield Bastila though he knew she didn’t need his protection it was more to shield their son. 

“Alan!” Carth leapt to his feet. 

“You killed my son!” Alan’s eyes were wild with his livid rage which echoed his deep pain.

x – Alan – x

The news had just started to come in, at long last, over those who were missing or killed during the Jedi Civil War. Alan knew most of it from Revan’s and Malak’s side of the war would be speculated, but this didn’t mean he couldn’t check for his son’s name.

Besides he had a good hour before the Jedi would be meeting with Justin at his diner. Rana had kicked him out, so she could oversee the cleaning and he wouldn’t end up nitpicking everything. He couldn’t blame her. He would have hovered. 

“Here.” Darrell passed Alan the datapad. “I’m not sure you’ll find Alvar’s name on any of the lists. I actually hope you don’t.” Darrell called Alan’s youngest by his name. 

“Thank you, Commander.” Alan took the datapad with shaking hands. He took a deep breath, feeling his lungs expand even as his heart raced. He licked his lips. 

This was the moment he learned Alvar’s fate. 

Alan started to scroll through the lists. Most of the names he didn’t recognize. Not until he got to the bombing of Telos. Many had died that day. A lump started to form in his throat as he looked at the familiar names of old regulars. 

They were gone. 

Alan took another deep breath and pushed on through the war. 

So far, so good. Alvar’s name was nowhere to be seen on the list. 

Granted, Alan had no idea what had become of Alvar. The last time he had contact with his youngest had been during the start of the Jedi movement into the Mandalorian Wars. Alvar had sent a message with some credits, what little he could spare given the Jedi Crusader’s movement needed as much as it could. The credits had been to help keep Alan’s diner afloat through the war. It hadn’t been much, but generous. He had learned his son was part of the Jedi Crusader’s group and had been proud of him. Alvar had always had a strong sense of right and wrong. Alvar had believed, long before he had become a Jedi, the Jedi should protect and serve the Republic. 

It had come as a relief to Alan his son had sided with Revan back then. Later that relief had turned to horror as he had learned what had become of Revan’s group. He had reached out several times to Alvar, trying to see if his precious child had turned to the Dark side of the Force. 

Alan came to a battle which had marked part of the turning point in the war. He slowed the list here as the battle saw more unknowns than deaths. His eyes widened. It was the battle which had seen the capture of Darth Revan. The turning point in the war for both the Sith and the Republic. 

Most of the names were listed as “Unknown, presumed dead,” on the empire’s side of the war. So many ships had been destroyed during the battle it had been hard to see who had made it to escape pods and even harder to see if they had survived as prisoners to the Sith. 

Alan froze. 

There, listed under Revan’s flagship, was the one name he had hoped to not see. 

“Alvar Tarvon died in action aboard the Revenge. Sighted by the Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan, killed in the initial attack from Malak’s flagship.” 

It was a far more detailed response than many of the others. It was also one of three confirmed dead to have a living person having witnessed it. The two other names he barely registered. 

Worse still there was no telling what side of the war Alvar had been on. No matter which side it was, Revan was the reason his son was dead. 

Alan lowered the datapad. “Thank you, Commander Varnon.” Alan set down the datapad. 

It felt as if a weight settled on Alan’s shoulders as he limped towards the exit. 

“Alan?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Alan managed to choke out. He doubted the words even as he uttered them. A galaxy without his sweet, inquisitive son felt empty.

Alvar had never once questioned what happened to his and Justin’s mother. He’d been too young to even remember fleeing to Telos from the outer rim. With what little credits Alan, he had bought a small, run down building and started to set up a diner there. It had taken hard work on both his and his two sons parts. But they had managed to make just enough to scrap by. This was even after Alan had learned of a small group of children unable to be placed into an orphanage after the Great Sith War. 

There were too many children left without parents after the war. Alan had tried to help as many as he could. Among those children were his two then future daughters in the twi’lek twins Meca and Reca. Sasha, his oldest son’s wife, had been the leader of the small group. And even Zeel had been among them. It was the twins and Sasha who had given Alvar the nickname Little Runner for his speed at gathering the food Alan gave them and his inquisitive nature. He always had a question ready and asked another before Sasha or of the others had been able to answer the first. 

When Alvar had been barely two, he had started to learn to read. Alan hadn’t noticed until his son had pointed to a word on a datapad and asked, “Daddy, what this mean?” Alan had explained the meaning. Then asked what Alvar was doing with one of his datapads. Alvar had puffed up and said, “Reading. Brother show me few words. I learn more on own.” 

It hadn’t been long after this Alan had started to teach his youngest not only to read harder material but also how to cook. 

To cook. 

Alan closed his eyes.

Back then Alan had believed Alvar too young to be given his first lessons, but Alvar had wanted to help so much Alan had caved. Alvar had picked up the tasks at paces Alan had never believed possible. The next two years the two of them had perfected Alvar’s favorite food to make, and eat, pie. It was Alvar who had made the most popular dish on Alan’s menu and it was for this reason the pie had been named “Little Runner’s pie.” It was true Alan had helped Alvar, but most of it had been Alvar’s ideas. 

It hadn’t been long after this, the Jedi had found Alvar. Alvar had wanted it so Alan would be all right if he left. Alan still remember his four-year-old son standing before Jedi Master Vandar Tokare, his shoulders squared and asking if the Jedi could help Alan and Justin and the rest of his “family” who didn’t have homes. 

Vandar had agreed. 

Because of this, Alan had been able to take in Meca and Reca. Sasha had been adopted by a friend of Alan’s as had Zeel. It had allowed the four former street kids to remain in contact while keeping Justin’s best friends close to him. 

Alan hadn’t seen anything of Alvar since that day. He had received word from the order Alvar had made padawan and later knight. The last thing he had heard was of Alvar joining the Revanchists from his son himself. 

Now – Alan paused, eyes locked unseeing on the ground – now, Alvar was gone thanks to the war Revan had started. He had been gone for over six years. Six years without knowing. Six years of holding to a false hope Alvar was alive. 

By the time Alan arrived back at his diner, it was to find it spotless. He managed to hide the pain of lose from Rana behind a smile and contented voice. “You did an excellent job.” 

“Thank you, Grandpa Alan.” Rana straightened. “Do you want me to start making a fresh batch of pie.” 

“There should be some I baked this morning,” Alan informed her. His heart twisted. 

“It’s just so exciting!” Rana jumped with joy. “There haven’t been Jedi in the open for years now. And we get to be their hosts. Oh, I know, because the great hero Onasi is coming, why don’t I do all the cooking?” She placed her hands on her hips. “That way you can catch up with the admiral.” 

“All right,” Alan managed a small chuckle. He didn’t feel much like talking with anyone, not after learning Alvar’s fate. But he needed to keep up appearances this meeting was too important for him to wallow in the lose of his youngest. 

“Yes!” Rana jumped into the air. She raced into the kitchen. He could just hear her giving the serving droids orders. 

Time passed before the doors into the diner opened. Darrell and Zeel entered first. Zeel stood tall and almost proud. He moved to the table which would be where the others were meeting. Darrell had paused by the door. 

A small boy raced through the door, tripped, and leapt right back to his feet. His dark brown eyes sparkled as he gave a small laugh. He darted forward. He skidded to a stop right before Alan. His familiar eyes grew wide as he looked up at Alan. 

Alan found himself looking at a ghost. The boy’s dark hair was spiked as if he had been running his little hands through it all day. The tasseled mess was too short for the other child this boy looked like, the ghost which now stood before Alan. “Alvar,” Alan breathed the name. He couldn’t look away from the boy. The haunting image of a child he now knew to be dead. 

“Vaner Shan!” The next moment a woman scooped the boy off the ground. “What have your father and I told you about running off.” 

The moment was broken. Alan took a deep breath. Alvar was dead. No matter how much this boy appeared his living image, his son was dead. And this child was far too young to be Alvar’s. 

The woman who scooped up the boy was very familiar to Alan. She had to be Bastila Shan, but she was older than the vids he’d seen during the Jedi Civil War. This, it was the Jedi who had reported his son’s death. 

 

“Apologize to this man.” 

“I want to see though, mommy.” Vaner’s eyes watered with unshed tears. 

“This instance, young man.” 

“Sorry,” the boy mumbled through a mouthful of his sleeve. 

Alan managed a small smile. “It’s quite all right. I’m used to children running up to me.” 

Another Jedi entered. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Bastila and she gave a soft laugh. 

Justin stood from where he had been waiting on the group to arrive. “I was informed there were three of you,” Justin said in way of greeting to them. “Forgive my being blunt, Master Jedi, but where is the third?” 

The two woman exchanged glances. The second Jedi was the one who spoke. “He’s tracking down other Jedi through the Force,” she informed him. “He’ll be here around lunch.” 

“Very well.” Justin gave a slight bow of his head. He gestured to the seats across from him in the booth. 

Carth had entered and taken a counter seat. A young twi’lek woman was seated close to him with a wookiee, of all things, standing close by. 

“Stay here.” Bastila set her son down by Carth. “And be good for Carth and Mission.” 

Carth tasseled the boy’s hair. “You in trouble?” 

Vaner mumbled a little. 

“Don’t worry, Van, I’m sure your father will sort things out with Basty when we get back,” the twi’lek woman assured him. 

“Really, Aunt Mish?” 

“Really.” She smiled at the boy. 

“Alan Tarvon.” Carth’s voice drew Alan’s attention from the boy who was the living ghost of his son. The admiral was grinning at Alan. “I’m glad you survived the bombing. I can’t imagine any version of our home without your diner there.” 

“I only just did.” Alan used his cane to tap his leg. Justin had paid a lot so Alan could get a cybernetic limb. 

Most of the morning meeting passed with Alan catching up with Carth. He got to know the other two who had arrived with Onasi as Mission Vao and Zaalbar who she called “Big-Z” and Vaner called “Uncle Z.” Vaner was a very talkative boy, interjecting into the conversation only for Mission or Carth to tease him about it. The boy also viewed Carth as an uncle. 

“I take it none of you are really related to the boy?” Alan asked with a hint of laughter. 

“Na, but his father considers all of us family, thus I get be an aunt.” Mission grinned. “Isn’t than right, Van?” 

“Bestest aunt.” 

Soon it was time for lunch. The group moved to two tables while Justin, Meca, and Reca took Carth’s, Mission’s, and Vaner’s place at the counter. 

“How are the talks going?” Alan asked. 

Justin grimaced. “It’s more than a little clear neither of them are good with politics,” he stated. “Meetra has more an understanding of the situation and is attempting to be accommodating, but Bastila only has an understanding of how the political system works.” 

“That bad?” 

“I just hope this third member Meetra keeps referring to is better with politics or it will extremely difficult for the Jedi to gain senate support with just Meetra as a spokes person for the Order.” 

Meca gave a bow of her head in agreement. “Meetra is trying to understand everything, she wants to learn, but it would be easier to work with a Jedi who has navigated the senate before.” 

“I rather liked Meetra. She’s blunt and to the point,” Reca chimed in. 

“That’s not the point, Reca,” her twin said, voice calm. “The leader of the Order needs to have an understanding about how the old relation between us and the Jedi worked. They need to be able to navigate politics, so the Order can get the funding it used to.” 

The droids took the guests’ empty to near empty plates. They were each given a slice of pie. 

“What will happen if the third is even worse with politics?” Alan asked. 

“I doubt he is,” Meca stated. 

“Not with how much Meetra was talking him up. He’s worked with the senate in the past and knew how to navigate both Jedi and senate politics. At least, according to Meetra he does.” 

The door into the diner opened. Another Jedi entered, his movements were slow as if he were trying not to draw attention to himself. The man’s black hair brushed against his shoulders and was swept back from his sharp features. He looked to be in his early forties. There was a dash of gray in his dark hair.

“Von!” Mission stood and waved the Jedi over. 

“Afternoon, Mission,” Von greeted the twi’lek woman with a soft smile. He didn’t take the seat near to Mission. Rather he joined Meetra and Bastila. He started to tease both Bastila and Vaner. 

“He must be the other Jedi Meetra mentioned.” Justin frowned. 

“If not for his robes, I would never have guessed he was a Jedi,” Reca commented. “Is it just me or does he look more like a civilian than the other two do?” 

Reca was right. The man wasn’t extortionary to say the least. The only matter which might have drawn the eye was he was slightly taller than average. He didn’t have an imposing stature at all. Rather, as he sat with the other Jedi, he was almost a shadow compared to the two women. 

As Alan listened to the conversation between the Jedi, it was clear Von was the one in charge. He didn’t speak with authority, rather the two were deferring to his judgement and assessment of the situation. His light tone was enough to sooth the pain in Alan, mixed with a light joking tone and the teasing, it was clear this man knew how to deflect the situation away from subjects he didn’t want to broch. 

“He seems to be in charge,” Justin commented as he turned his attention to Alan. “Even if he doesn’t seem to want to be.” 

Alan gave a soft laugh. A chill raced through Alan. He couldn’t shake the sense there was something familiar about this Jedi Von. 

“Is something wrong, father?” Justin’s brow furled as he leaned closer to Alan. 

“I’ll tell you and your sisters after the meeting is concluded.” 

“It has to do with Alvar, doesn’t it?” Meca pressed. “You went to see the reports this morning.” 

“Is Alvar all right?” Reca demanded. 

“Tonight, Reca, I will tell all of you together tonight.” 

“Father,” Reca started to protest, but Justin’s hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

“How about it?” the sound of Meetra’s voice drew Alan’s attention back to the Jedi. “Want to take the lead now you’re here, Master?” Her eyes were locked on Von. 

“Pass. My presence in the talks could cause problems.” Von gave her an almost patient smile. “Besides, I have complete faith in the two of you.” 

“What me?” little Vaner piped up. 

Von chuckled. “You as well, Vaner.” 

Vaner puffed up. Alan felt his heart rip at the sight of the boy. Alvar had done the same, looked the same, when given complements as well. 

“Honestly, you can’t keep dodging taking an active role in this, Revan.” 

Alan stiffened. Revan? His gaze locked on the male Jedi, on Revan. On his son’s murderer. He could hear the joking note to Revan’s voice. Alan’s blood ran cold. Alan was barely aware of moving. 

“Father,” Justin’s voice echoed to Alan through the ringing which started to fill Alan’s ears. 

Murderer, the thought raced through Alan’s mind. All he could think of was his son dying alone in space because of this monster. 

At some point Alan must have grabbed the blaster he kept for protection. Alan pulled out the blaster. 

Revan was on his feet in a blink of the eye. He moved to shield Bastila and the boy. All Alan cared about was his target, was Revan. 

“Alan!” Carth’s shout rang through the space. 

“You killed my son!” Alan almost screamed the words. The blaster was steady in his hand as he pointed it right at Revan’s head. 

His children stopped trying to stop Alan. “What?” Justin breathed the question. 

“Alan, I doubt Revan killed Alvar.” Carth had moved from his position. The admiral’s hand rested on his blaster. “Lower your weapon. We can figure this out.” 

A soft whimper sounded. 

Alan’s hand shook on the blaster. 

It was the sound of a child.

“Father, think this through. Alvar would never want you to avenge him.” Justin was standing a little in the way of the shot. 

The sound of a child starting to cry filled the air. 

Alan lowered his blaster. He couldn’t kill Revan, not before a child. The blaster was taken from his limp grip. 

“Get out.” Alan looked at Revan. “Get out!” 

Revan gave a slight bow of his head. He was passed the little boy before he left the diner. The image which filled Alan’s mind was of his son’s murderer stealing away the ghost of his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I started to picture Revan’s and Mission’s relationship isn’t as friends, rather Mission views Revan as a good older brother, everything her brother wasn’t. I sort of see the time they spent together on the Ebon Hawk as Mission learning more tricks about repair and such from Revan. Where his teasing and kind nature sort of came off as brotherly to her. That’s why I am writing them as something closer to siblings than just friends, they will tease one another and do things which annoy the other because that is just what siblings do


	5. Chapter 5

“You killed my son.” The words echoed through Revan as he watched Vaner. He couldn’t rid himself to the feelings of rage and pain he’d sensed in Alan. 

When Revan had returned to the Sojourn he’d cleaned Vaner’s face and hair, attempting to get all of the sticky filling from the boy. Vaner’s hair still dripped with water as he’d struggled from Revan’s hold to go play. 

The door into the quarters Revan shared with Bastila and Vaner opened. He didn’t take his eyes off Vaner as he sensed Meetra, Bastila, and Carth enter the room. He could sense Carth’s anger while Meetra seemed a little concerned. Bastila moved over to Vaner and started to look him over. 

“What wrong?” Vaner blinked up at his mother. 

“Nothing,” – Bastila let out a relieved breath – “you’re perfect.” 

“Apparently,” Carth started as he joined Revan on the couch, “Alan was given the list of the dead from the Civil War this morning.” 

“So, his son did,” Revan trailed off. 

“Alvar was one of the three confirmed dead from the battle aboard the Revenge,” Carth confirmed. “Bastila, you were the one to report his death.” 

Bastila looked up from where she was now sitting on the floor, close to their son. “What?” she frowned. “The only one I wrote up confirming the death of were the Jedi who accompanied me. None of them had the name Alvar. And none of them died on the Revenge.” 

“What about the Sith you killed right before Malak attacked?” Revan asked. “You confirmed his death.” 

It was a very good thing, Revan decided, Vaner was more interested in his toys than in the adults right then. 

“I did, but the council gave me his name and it certainly wasn’t Alvar.” 

“If there were three who were confirmed killed, then what about Revan?” Meetra asked. 

Bastila’s eyes widened. “Carth, do you have the report on you?” 

“Here.” Carth half stood to pass her the datapad. 

“I don’t believe this,” Bastila breathed. “This is the report I wrote up to confirm your death.” She looked over the datapad at Revan. 

A frown was visible on Carth’s features. “I’m going to have a medic take some of your blood, Revan. We never needed to confirm who you were before now, but it would be for the best we did so.” Carth let out a low breath. “It’s a good thing all Jedi have their DNA on record.” 

“I’m assuming the negotiations broke down then?” Revan asked. 

“They did,” Meetra confirmed. “Bastila and I tried to explain to the senator you are redeemed, but he didn’t want any of it given you might have killed his younger brother.” Meetra rubbed her eyes. “I shouldn’t have called you by name.” 

“It would have come out eventually who I was,” Revan assured her. “But it does mean we’re going to have a harder time gaining senate support. I’ll start going through what is known about the other galactic senators.” Plans were one of the few matters Revan was good at and could help with. “Meetra, do you think we should refocus our efforts on finding Darious and Jasper instead?” 

“First, you’re coming with me to have blood drawn.” Carth stood. “Then you can worry about plans.” 

“I’ll start looking for Darious and Jasper.” Meetra also stood. 

“Try the restoration project. I sensed one of them there earlier this morning. The other was in the spaceport, but I have a feeling he returned to work as well.” Revan pushed himself to his feet. “I’ll join—”

“No,” Bastila shot down the plan. “You should focus on looking through the senate like you planned. I’ll help look for Jasper and Darious. You can keep an eye Vaner.” 

Revan gave a slight bow of his head. “Very well.” 

“Come on then.” Carth stood and headed for the door. 

Revan followed Carth from the quarters. “Carth, do you know anything about Alvar or the Tarvon family?” Revan asked after several long moments in complete silence. 

“Only as much as most of Alan’s regulars would know,” Carth confessed. “Alan wasn’t well known when I was a kid, but as I got older word spread about his diner until many of us who called Telos home went their regularly. It’s how many of us got to know Justin for the first time and ended up voting for him when he ran for senate. 

“From my understanding of it, Alan had two sons in Justin and Alvar. He never spoke about his wife or where his family had come from. All anyone knew was they weren’t native to Telos. 

“I meet Alan around the time I was ten. His diner was up and coming at that point and my parents took me to it. Alan always took the time to get to know his guests. Many people started to view him less as a diner owner and more like a friend, someone they could go to for help when they needed it. 

“I first learned of Alvar when I asked about the namesake of his Little Runner’s pie. Little Runner turned out to be Alvar’s nickname because he liked to run everywhere. As it turns out, Alan and Alvar were very close. Apparently Alvar had been a genius, learning faster than most children his age. Alan used to talk about how Alvar started to learn to read at the age of two. 

“Two years later the Jedi came. Alvar was taken to be trained and Alan only heard from the Jedi two more times. He got a letter from Alvar during the early years of the Mandalorian Wars stating he was part of the Revanchist movement, your group.” Carth gave Revan a look out of the corner of his eye.

None of what Carth told Revan sounded familiar. Granted, by the sounds of the story, Alvar had been four when the Jedi had taken him away. If he was Alvar his memories of that time would be vague at best. With only having the memory from the point he had found his mask on, it meant the vaguest of memories he had before this would be the hardest to recall. 

“If I am somehow Alvar, do you really think Alan would want to learn his son became a Sith Lord?” Revan asked. He forced himself to look ahead. “We shouldn’t dig into this matter.” 

Carth scowled. “You helped me with Dustil, do you honestly think I didn’t want to know my son lived?” 

Revan looked away from Carth. 

“What if you thought Vaner was dead only to learn he had turned to the Dark side? Wouldn’t it be better to know?” 

Revan took a deep breath. He would see to it if Vaner ever awoke to the Force his son never turned. Though, he admitted, Carth did have a point. “How is Dustil?” Revan changed the subject. He hadn’t sensed Dustil when had reached out with the Force. Even if he had, Dustil would need to be trained by someone to become a Jedi. 

“Fine,” Carth replied. “He’s interested in the new Order, but I asked he hold off a bit until a master is ready to take him.” His eyes narrowed. “And you’re deflecting.”

Revan breathed. “Just promise me, you won’t tell them right away if I do turn out to be Alvar. Even if it’s better to know, I have no memory of them. This, it could turn out to be worse than the knowledge I killed him.” Deep down Revan knew Carth would never make such a promise to him. 

The two of them arrived at the medical bay. “Take a seat, Revan. I’ll talk with someone to see about taking a blood sample.” 

Revan settled himself on one of the beds in the large bay. He glanced towards the kolto tanks. Thankfully all of them were empty. It was enough to know there was nothing major happening right then. By this he meant a war.

The mere thought of another war dragged down at Revan. He didn’t know if he could go through another one. In the same moment, he knew he could make it through just about anything. The last war had been hard on him. Not because it was another war, but it was hard to sit back do nothing. In the end, it had been Meetra who had acted. He was happy and proud of her for doing so. 

Carth returned a with a medical droid a few heartbeats later. 

The drawing of blood was fast. Revan rolled down his sleeve once the procedure was over. Revan stood. “I should start researching other senators we can approach,” Revan started off. 

“If you need help, I can send someone to aid you.” 

Revan laughed. “It’s far from the worst task I’ve ever had.” Revan had only just left the medical bay when his comm link went off. “Yes?” 

“Are you and Carth done?” Bastila’s voice came over the link. 

“Yes,” Revan stated. “I’m heading back to pick up Vaner before going to a place to look up Republic senators.” 

“Good, but Meetra also wants you to start training the padawans. She doesn’t want their training to lapse just because we’re trying to find all of them masters.” 

“All right,” Revan restrained the urge to let out a breath. “I suppose that takes priority over the senator search. I’ll do the research later tonight then.” 

The day passed with little happening during the training, other than Revan starting to give them break downs on the basics younglings would have learned. Most of this Mical already knew, but he didn’t complain and instead listened intently. Only Atton seemed to mind going over the basics. 

That night Revan put Vaner to bed before heading to the ship communications. There he set to work on looking through the senators and get a list going on who they could approach. He spent only two hours on this task before going to another. This one was to build training droids for the current padawans and future younglings. 

Revan worked through the night to get five created. He then headed for his quarters to have breakfast with his wife and son. 

Bastila was waiting for him. “Where were you all night?” 

“Working,” Revan informed her. “I narrowed down a few senators we can approach and got training droids built for the padawans.” 

“What pad-one?” Vaner damned. “You no tell, daddy.” He puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. 

“A Jedi in training,” Revan informed his son. “I take it you and Meetra couldn’t pick up Darious and Jasper’s trail?” 

“We did, we just needed to return for the night.” Bastila picked up Vaner. “Are you going to work through the night again tonight?” 

“Hopefully not.” Revan rubbed the fatigue from his eyes. “If I work late, I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

“It bed?” Vaner asked. 

Revan chuckled at this. “It’s to not wake your mother.” 

“Oh,” Vaner blinked. “I go with mommy today ‘gain? Pie yummy.” He licked his lips. 

“No, you’ll be with your father today.” 

“No pie?” Vaner’s little shoulders sank. 

“I’ll see if the mess hall has any during lunch, how about that?” Revan smiled at his son and gave him small wink. He made a mental note to send T3 out to pick up the makings of pie. There would have to be at least three or four to feed everyone on the ship which meant Revan would be skipping lunch, but it would be worth it to keep this small promise to Vaner. 

The three of them settled in a more secluded part of the mess hall. Revan left his wife and son to collect food for them. 

“Hey, Von.” 

Revan sensed Mission moving to join him. “Mission,” he greeted without turning. He kept his gaze on the three trays before him. 

“You all right?” Mission asked she stopped by him. 

“Yes, why?” Revan looked at the girl he had started to view more like a little sister than just a friend over the last several years. 

“Well, you have a tired note to your voice today and I was just hoping you didn’t lose sleep over that jerk pulling a blaster on you and Van. He’s such a jerk to pull it on little Van!” 

“It was just on me, Mission.” They moved down the line a little. “Besides, I pulled an all-nighter to get training droids ready for the padawans. It had nothing to do with the events yesterday.” 

“Really? What sort of droids? Perhaps I could have helped.” Mission leaned closer, her eyes alight with the thought of working on droids again. 

Revan chuckled. “I should have asked, sorry, Mission.” 

“So what sort were they?” Mission snagged one of the three trays from Revan. She balanced them as the two of them headed back through the mess hall. 

Revan could see Zaalbar and Carth had both joined Bastila and Vaner. The admiral had been given his food and Zaalbar appeared to have been way ahead of Revan and Mission in the line to get food. The wookiee was already chowing down on his meal. From time to time Zaalbar slipped Vaner a piece of his bread. Vaner would grab it and stuff it into his mouth before Bastila had a chance to stop the pair. 

Mission set down her tray beside Zaalbar while Revan ended up between Carth and Bastila. Both passed the tray to the person they had gotten food for. 

“They were just droids to train younglings in the basics of lightsaber technique. I’m still looking into the full range of programming the ones lost in the purge had.” 

Mission’s eyes widened. “Whoa, I’ve never worked on Jedi droids before. You have to let me in on this.” She pointed her fork at Revan. “What sort of parameters have you already gotten into them?” 

“A few basic calculations to detect and predict patterns from form one.” 

“Using a sensor array?” 

“What else?”

“What about the algorithm you’re using?” Mission’s eyes glittered. 

“No!” Bastila and Carth both shouted in unison. “No droid talk at the table,” Bastila finished with a glare at both Mission and Revan. 

Mission rolled her eyes at the ceiling. “Fine, princess, but don’t complain if Von and I can’t get those training droids finished because you and the admiral there don’t want us working on it.” 

“You two can talk about it once Revan is done training the padawans today,” Bastila argued.

Mission huffed. “Fine, so after or even during lunch.” She smirked. “How about it Rev?” She called Revan by a nickname she had given him at the tail end of the Jedi Civil War. It had been awhile since Revan had heard it. He admitted it was far better than being called “Von” by her. “Why don’t you and I take a working lunch?” 

It was a good idea. Revan needed help with what remained to be done and it would give him to work on it and, just perhaps, get some sleep tonight. If he went through with this plan he needed to make the pies earlier than previous planned or not at all. 

“All right,” Revan agreed. He’d talk to Mission right before heading to training the group of padawans. She had watched Revan make a pie before. Granted it was a different kind of pie but he hoped she might be able to help with this task so they could vanish off to work on droids this afternoon. 

“And if Meetra and I aren’t back yet, are you planning on having our son skip lunch as well?” Bastila’s eyes narrowed. 

“Of course not,” Revan replied in smooth tones. 

“Big Z could watch little Van,” Mission nodded. “Right, Big Z?” 

Zaalbar gave a happy growl. The wookiee looked fondly down at Vaner, who clapped in response to the conversation. 

“Uncle Z! Uncle Z!” Vaner cheered. 

Revan finished breakfast. They had spent too much time talking. “Are you done, Vaner?” 

“Yep!” Vaner grinned. Most of his breakfast was smeared across his face. 

Revan chuckled and helped Bastila with cleaning their son. 

“We’ll call with anything we find on Darious and Jasper.” Bastila stood. “The padawans should be waiting in the training area by now.” 

Revan picked up Vaner. “May the Force be with you.” He bowed his head to his wife. 

“I’ll join you, Rev.” Mission got to her feet and stretched. “I could do with something to do today as it is.” She grinned. “Before the droid stuff that is.” 

Revan sent T3 out before he, Mission and Vaner started for the training area. 

“What was that about?” Mission asked. 

“A promise and secret.” 

“What secret, daddy?” Vaner asked. 

“You’ll see.”

x – Meetra – x

Bastila was late.

Meetra let out a breath. It was to be expected. The younger woman had more than just the Jedi to worry about, but her son and perhaps even Revan. Meetra admitted to being worried about her old master as well. Yesterday’s events would only drive him further from the position their new Jedi Order needed him to take. She had proven she was far from the right choice when it came down the representing the Order to the senate. 

Politics had never been Meetra’s strongest point. She had watched Revan navigate the senate and politics back during the Mandalorian Wars. A part of her had marveled at his infinite patients with politicians during moments where she would have given up and just forced their way forward. 

Once, Meetra had seen the difference between Revan and Malak when it came to politics. Malak was forceful, powerful, his presence enough to put any on edge even when Malak had still been a Jedi. Then there was Revan. His presence wasn’t threatening until one managed to look him in the eye and saw they were backed into a corner from his logic and cool management of the situation. 

His presence had the opposite affect Malak’s had on people. It was almost calming to the senate. His words soothing. Whether this was because of his training at Kriea’s hand or another factor Meetra didn’t know, all she knew was he was the only one who could lead them. After all he had swayed thousands to his cause. Turned tides of battle through his sheer force of will and leadership alone. If anyone could lead the Jedi Order into a new era it was him. He just needed a confidence boost. 

And yesterday had done just the opposite. It had to have proven to Revan he was right all along and would only harm the Order as it’s new Grand Master. He could lead them into a future where the Order could self-sustain instead of stripping Force Sensitives from their families. But, in the same instance, she needed to know where Darious stood on all of this. 

Darious, from what Meetra remembered of the man, had been very close to Revan and Malak. She had heard others in the Revanchists talking about the three. They had all come to the Order at the same time, trained together as younglings and padawans. The two of them had been with Revan since he’d been four and Malak and Darious about three. 

The sound of someone approaching drew Meetra from her thoughts. She sensed it was Bastila and Carth. The admiral had his normal guard around him for when he left the ship. 

“I wasn’t aware you’d be joining us, Admiral Onasi,” Meetra said in way of greeting to Carth. 

“I won’t be,” Carth informed her. “I have business with a friend on the station, but I’d like the two of you to take a few of my men with you.” He gestured for a few of the guard to step forward. 

Business on the station? Meetra pushed the question down. Whatever Carth did was his business. Though, she sensed it had something to do with what had happened yesterday with Revan. 

“Very well, Admiral.” Meetra bowed her head to Carth. She turned to Bastila. There was something different about the other woman, but Meetra decided not to pry into it. It wasn’t her business any more than what Carth was doing today. “Ready?” 

“When you are,” Bastila stated. 

Meetra lead the way off the Sojourn and back onto the Citadel Station. Carth left them and headed through the streets in the general direction of Alan’s Diner. Meetra turned her and Bastila’s direction towards where they could find Jasper or Darious. 

Silence pressed down on the two of them and the few republic soldiers who followed them. Finally, Meetra’s need to know how her old master was doing overcame her hesitance in speaking with the younger woman, “How is he doing?” 

“Von?” Bastila checked, using Revan’s false name. 

“Yes.” 

“Fine,” Bastila replied though the word felt more than a little forced. 

“Really?” Meetra pressed. “I’m rather worried about him,” Meetra confessed. 

“It’s—”

“Bastila, I’m not worried about him in the way you think,” Meetra continued. “He was my master, a teacher to me during the Mandalorian Wars. I view him as nothing more and respect him and his judgement. 

“Since we started this, I felt as if he’s just pulling back from what he can to do, hiding rather than taking charge like the person I followed and respected above all others.” 

Bastila looked away. “He,” she started, “is struggling with a lot right now. I’m also rather worried, but he doesn’t want me to worry about him.” She met Meetra’s gaze. “Nor would he want you to. He can handle it.” 

Meetra bowed her head. “All right.” There was no pressing the issue. If Revan didn’t want Bastila’s help, he most definitely wouldn’t want hers. 

They entered part of the restoration project here on the station. A familiar feeling of a Force sensitive washed over Meetra. It wasn’t just someone who had yet to be trained but rather one who was trying to hide. The presences felt familiar. 

Meetra moved through the crowd of workers who were eating breakfast before their shift. Most parted, letting Meetra and Bastila pass. Whispers followed them given the fact both of them wore the traditional robes of the Jedi Order.

A familiar lanky form came into view. His curly, sandy hair was tangled, and he wore a baggy poncho which would have hidden his lightsaber from sight. He was far older than Meetra remembered him being. But it was him. 

“Jasper,” Meetra let the name out as a breath of relief. 

The man stiffened. He turned and gaped. “Meetra?” Jasper stood. “I don’t believe it. What are you doing back here?” 

“Looking for you and Darious,” Meetra told him. She clasped his hand with hers. “It’s good to see you again.” 

Jasper laughed, eyes shining. “And you. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” 

“Where is Darious?” Bastila asked as she stepped up. 

Jasper blinked and frowned. “Aren’t you Bastila Shan?” 

“I am. And you must be Jasper Kane.” 

“Darious is, well, he’s not far. He was getting us something to eat.” 

Sure enough, Meetra sensed Darious approaching them. Or she assumed it was him. It felt like him. She turned. 

Darious stood about average height, his dark brown hair worn shorter than she remembered it being and face shaven. His dark eyes narrowed. “Meetra, Bastila.” The Jedi Master bowed his head to them. “I knew it was only a matter of time before the two of you found us.” He gestured from them to follow. “Come.” 

Darious led them out of the restoration project to a place where they could talk with little chance of being overheard. 

It was good to see Darious and Jasper again, even if the events of the purge had changed both of them from the two Meetra remembered from the war. Granted, the two of them had left before everything had started to change too much. 

“I felt Revan reach out with the Force. I take it you have a count of how many of us remain,” Darious started. 

Meetra nodded. 

“You felt him and didn’t come to find us?” Bastila asked. 

“I felt it wasn’t time to join just yet.” Darious only glanced at Bastila before returning his gaze to Meetra. 

“There are only five us who survived the purge according to Revan,” Meetra informed Darious. 

“I see.” Darious closed his eyes. The news seemed to strike him like a physical blow. “It’s that bad then?” He took a deep breath. 

“Master?” Jasper started but Darious lifted his head. 

“I had felt many pass through the Force, but I confess I’ve never been as sensitive to the living Force as Revan.” Darious looked at them. “What does Revan plan to do?” 

Meetra shifted. “He,” she almost choked on the word, “he isn’t the one making the plans. Not after yesterday. I kept trying to get him to do so, but he’s refusing to step up.” 

“I see.” Darious frowned. “I assume you see him as the best option to lead the new Order?” 

“I do, Master Darious,” Meetra kept her tone polite, knowing she was speaking with the last master. “What do you believe?” 

“I agree,” Darious stated with a knowing smile. “His presence isn’t threatening, and I know him well enough to know even without his full memory, Revan will be able to pull the Order back from where we now titter on the edge of existence.” He looked between Meetra and Bastila. “Besides, out of the five of us, Revan is the oldest. This makes him the leader of the Order by default, even if we plan on changing the ways of the old Order to survive.” 

Meetra let out a breath. Hearing him say all of this, helped her understand why the Order had been reluctant to make him a master. In the same moment, he was the kind of master they needed to lead the Order into the future. Someone who both respected tradition but saw there were changes which could be made to better the Order. 

“Speaking of which,” – Darious’s eyes softened as he smiled at Bastila – “I believe congratulations are in order to both you and Revan.” 

Red creeped over Bastila’s face. 

It clicked to why Bastila had felt off this morning. Meetra grinned. “Does Revan know?” 

“Not to my knowledge,” Bastila admitted. 

Meetra laughed. “And knowing how distracted he’s been, he might just need you to state it bluntly.” 

“I had to with Vaner as well.” Bastila let out a breath. “I was hoping for once he wouldn’t have his mind on something else.” 

“The likelihood of that ever happening, is very slim.” Darious laughed. “Even when we were younglings, he was always thinking, always planning.” Darious’s smile widened. “Unfortunately, when married to a genus like Revan, you have to be blunt sometimes. Why else do you think he and Alek got along as well as they did?” 

“Alek?” Bastila asked. 

“Ah, yes, you wouldn’t know. Alek was Malak’s real name.” 

“We should head back.” Meetra looked at Darious and Jasper. “You two can contact who you’re working for from the Sojourn. There is much we have to do to get the Order up and running.”

“Agreed.” Darious bowed his head. 

The group started back to the Sojourn. There was still a good few hours before the midday meal. This meant Revan would still be training the padawans. 

While the group walked, Meetra caught Darious up on everything going on in the new Order, including what Revan had advised about going about training the five current padawans. 

“This is stupid!” 

_Crash_ – the sound of metal smashing into metal resounded from the room where Revan was training the padawans. 

“Or smashing it works too,” Revan stated with a small breath. 

“Meetra already taught us the basics of combat. We don’t need you to reteach us.” It sounded like Atton. 

“Then it is a good thing I wasn’t trying to teach you just the basics of combat, Atton.” There was a patience to Revan’s voice. “There are times when a Jedi can’t rely on their eyes and thus the Force must become your sight.”

Meetra entered the room with Darious, Bastila, and Jasper not too far behind her. This drew all the padawans’ attention from Revan to them. 

Revan moved away from the five padawans to join them. 

“Sounds like you’re making progress,” Meetra laughed. 

Revan huffed a little. “I did expect Atton to be a little more reluctant to the idea of blocking off his sight, but he has the greatest potential out of the group for being able to see with the Force.” He smiled. “Outside of Visas.” Revan turned his gaze on Darious. 

The two men stood, eyes locked. There was a sense of unease from Revan and Meetra could almost feel her old master’s regret over what happened during the Mandalorian Wars. 

“It’s good to see you again,” Darious broke the silence. 

“About the war,” Revan started, “you were right.” 

“It doesn’t matter who was right anymore.” Darious glanced at the five padawans. “I agree with Revan’s idea of training those who wish to follow the same discipline as us. There isn’t enough which remains after the purge and thus all knowledge of the Order is coming from the five of us.” 

“You should pick your padawan first then,” Bastila told Darious, “if Jasper agrees that is. Given you are the oldest of the three sentinels, it only seems right.” 

Darious nodded before he turned to the five padawans. 

Meetra fell in beside Bastila which placed Revan in the very center of the line of the remaining Jedi. Darious and Jasper stood on Revan’s other side. 

Her heart sank. This meant she wouldn’t get to train either Mical or Atton. Her gaze lingered on Mical before flicking to Atton and back. 

All five of the padawans had been watching them. 

“Which of you wish to train as sentinels?” Darious asked. 

Mira, Atton, and Visas stepped forward. 

Darious moved so he stood before the three of them. His gaze moved between them. It was clear he was using the Force feel out the three of them. He moved to stand before Atton. 

“What’s your name?” Darious asked. 

“Atton Rand,” Atton replied in a terse tone. His gaze flickered to Meetra. 

She gave him what she hoped to be an encouraging smile. 

“I will train you, then, Atton.” 

Atton shot a glare towards Mical. 

“I wouldn’t be jealous,” Darious informed his new padawan. “Mical’s master has already been chosen for him as well.” 

Darious stepped to the side, gesturing for Atton to follow him. 

Jasper chose Visas as a padawan which left Bastila with Mira. The four of them moved to join Darious. 

Meetra moved over to Bao-Dur. “I’ll be continuing your training, Bao.”

“Thank you, general.” 

“You’re not a soldier anymore, but a padawan. Keep that in mind.” She gave him a small smile even as she sensed Revan step up to Mical. Her heart flickered. 

“I hope you’re not too disappointed in getting an ex-Sith as a master,” Revan teased, though there was a weight to his voice. 

“Not at all. I look forward from learning from you, Master Revan.” Mical bowed his head, voice polite. Disappointment flickered through him, apparent to Meetra through the Force. She could feel his eyes on her. 

Meetra moved over to the other “masters” of the new Order, Revan only a step behind. They had told their padawans to wait for their first lessons until another matter had been settled. She could sense them on the other side of the room now. 

“Now we have that matter settled,” Meetra started, “what do you think should be done given we don’t have a High Council?” Her eyes were locked on Darious. 

“Revan, are you certain you didn’t sense any others who survived the purge?” Darious asked. 

“There could be some who are hiding from my sight,” Revan admitted. 

Meetra looked at Darious who looked amused by this statement. She couldn’t blame him, it would take a great deal of training to avoid Revan’s Force sight and awareness. Only those on the Jedi High Council would have had been able to do so before their deaths. 

“Given there are only five us left, we will have to be the council,” Darious stated what Meetra had been saying from the beginning. “It only follows given every other master is dead outside of myself.” His gaze locked on Revan and Bastila. “It doesn’t matter one of you is a redeemed Sith apprentice and the other a redeemed Sith Lord.” 

Revan gave a small laugh. “You can’t be serious. I’ve already caused problems for just being a part of the Order, Darious. If I am, by default I become the grand master. Or am I mistaken in remembering being a year older than you?” 

“No, you’re right, you are older than me,” Darious stated. “But you—”

“No,” Revan spoke the one word with such convection it made a shiver race through Meetra. “I’m not going to be apart of the council.” With that Revan strode from the room. 

“Revan!” Darious called after him. 

Meetra raced after Revan, but when she entered the hall it was to see he had gone. This was going to be the first major hurtle the Order had to face, convincing Revan he could lead without having a drawback from the Republic. For him to just regain his confidence as a leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will update every other week from now on, on Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting on this story as well as for your patients. It is hard to find time to write with everything else I want to get done around work.

The diner was closed today, save for family. Alan sat at one of the tables with his son, his last son, and daughter-in-law. His two adopted daughters sat nearby. Meca had actually sat by him, her hand placed on his shoulder. 

Reca was with Justin and Sasha’s three kids, while their oldest child, Rana, was busying herself by moving between them. 

Alan’s gaze was locked on the only holo-image he had of Alvar. It had been taken right before the Jedi had come when Alvar had been four. It showed Alvar standing with Justin behind him. Reca and Meca were to either side along with Sasha and Zeel to one side of each twin. Alan was kneeling behind his two sons. 

A soft sound came from the door. It was followed the door into the diner opening. 

Alan saw Justin stand, but kept his focus on the holo image of Alvar. 

“You’re not welcome here,” Justin’s tone was soft, almost distant. “Get out.” 

“Just hear me out, Senator,” a familiar light voice came to Alan. It was Carth. 

“You made your intentions clear when you defended my brother’s murderer, Onasi.” 

“Everyone knows Malak fired on the Revenge, Senator Tarvon,” Carth argued. “Revan had nothing to do—”

“Malak fired on Revan!” Justin growled. “If not for Revan then Alvar would be alive.” The sound of another joining Justin came to Alan. It was followed by the soft retreat towards the door. 

“Alvar is still alive,” Carth’s voice rose a little, “and I have the proof.” 

Alan straightened. Alive? 

“You’re just saying that to—”

“Look here,” – Alan saw Carth jab his finger into Justin’s chest – “I could care less about your damned political crap. I’m here as a friend to both Alan and another. I’m here as a father who had something like this happen to him. Now, let me speak with Alan.” 

Justin didn’t move. “What do you mean ‘something like this’ happened to you, Onasi? I saw Dustil a year ago here.” 

“I believed Dustil died when Telos was attacked. A friend helped me track him down near the end of the Civil War. We found him on Koriban, training to become a Sith. If not for that friend, if not for Revan, I would have lost my son.” 

Carth took a deep breath. He locked gazes with Justin. 

“I’m here to help in the same way he once helped me.” 

“What do you mean?” Alan almost choked on the question. It was too much to hope Alvar was alive like Carth was making it out to be. He didn’t stand. Instead he gestured to Justin. “Please, let’s hear Carth out.” 

Justin clenched his jaw but stepped back. 

“Thank you, Alan.” Carth stepped up to the table. “After what happened yesterday, I went through the death records on the Civil War myself. There were three reported dead in the battle of the Revenge. I spoke with Bastila over the one she personally reported, over Alvar’s death.” 

“And?” Justin pressed without tact. 

“She stated she’d never heard the name ‘Alvar’ before then. The report was the one she wrote up for Revan’s death, which the council was faking.” 

Air froze in Alan’s lungs. His mind flashed back to the moment when he’d seen Revan enter the diner. How the man had looked familiar and in the same instance he couldn’t place why. 

“All Jedi have their DNA on record,” Carth continued. “I had a medical droid take Revan’s blood and spent the night going through the walls the previous High Council set up to get it compared to Alvar’s.” Carth set down a datapad. “Take a look.” 

Alan picked up the datapad. The information there was a comparison of two DNA structures. One belonged to Alvar Tarvon and the other was Revan’s. There was only a five percent difference between the two, showing they were the same… That they were the same person. 

This meant he had pointed a blaster at his own son before his grandson. Vile burned Alan’s throat. His ears rang. Yet, it did explain why Revan had seemed so familiar to him. Why he had seen Vaner as Alvar’s living shadow. The boy was his shadow. Alan’s grandson. 

Alan pulled himself to his feet. He passed Justin the datapad. “I need to talk to him.” Alan looked Carth in the eye. His heart fluttered. There was a chance Alvar wouldn’t be interested in speaking with Alan. Especially after Alan had pulled a blaster on him. 

“It would be for the best.” Carth gave a small smile. 

“Sasha, would you mind taking the kids home?” Justin asked, his eyes locked on his wife. 

“Shouldn’t I stay with you and grandfather?” Rana stepped forward. 

“All right,” Justin conceded, “but the rest of you should head home.” 

“Oh, come on!” Justin’s only son glared at him. “You just don’t want us meeting our uncle after learning he’s actually still alive.” The teenage boy scowled at his father. 

“Nalin, now isn’t the time,” Sasha’s voice was soft though there was a scolding note to it. She took her son’s shoulder and steered the fifteen-year-old around which was a feat given Nalin was already as tall as she was. 

“Well done, nitwit,” Tina, the second oldest of Justin’s and Sasha’s children, smirked at her brother, “if you wanted to go you just blew it.” She took the hand of the youngest child. “Come on, Hanna, let’s let the adults have their fun with figuring out what happened to Uncle Alvar.” Her tone had turned from snide to soft when she spoke to the nine-year-old. 

Hanna frowned. “Does this mean Uncle Alvar isn’t dead?” 

“It could,” Reca told them as she followed the group. “I’ll go with them. Meca you had better stay safe.” 

Meca laughed. “Don’t worry, sister, I’m coming with you. I doubt it would be wise to overwhelm Alvar.” Meca hugged Alan. “Be careful, father.” 

“I will.” Alan returned the embrace. He broke away from one of his daughters and turned to Carth. “Please, lead the way, Admiral.” 

Carth nodded. 

The Sojourn wasn’t too far from the diner. Granted the diner had been built closer to the docking level than others. 

Alan had seen many hammerhead-class ships in passing. This was the first time he had ever been on one. It was the first time he had ever been on any military class ship. The long hall they entered bustled with activity despite it being close to the midday meal. 

The soldiers paused and saluted as Carth passed them. The mess hall was near empty when they entered. It appeared most people had already eaten, outside of a few soldiers, there were tables taken near the back of the space. The wookiee caught Alan’s eye first before his gaze traveled to the Jedi seated around and near the wookiee. 

Carth moved over to the table. “Bastila, have you seen Revan?” Carth asked Bastila. 

A small breath escaped Bastila. “Not since he walked out on the meeting we were having,” she confessed. 

“How long ago was that?” 

“About three hours ago,” Bastila confessed. 

“Daddy make pie.” Vaner grinned up at Carth, his face smeared with pie. 

Bastila choked on her food. “Your father made this?” 

“Yep, yep. Daddy make it ‘fore when mommy work and Aunt Mish and Uncle Z came by for night.” The boy nodded. 

The wookiee let out a roar of what sounded to be laughter while the other Jedi gathered around the table burst out laughing. 

“Master Revan used to cook from time to time when we were on Cathar and the early years of the movement,” the Jedi with curly sandy hair managed to speak through his laughter. 

“He can cook?” Bastila gaped at the other Jedi. 

“Did you ever ask him, Bastila?” the older Jedi asked. He looked exactly like Darrell which had to make him Darious. 

“Well, no. I assumed he couldn’t cook or if he did it would taste disgusting. We are discussing the man who calls rations good.” 

Darious chuckled. “This is true, but keep in mind he was on the front lines for over ten years. By that point rations would taste good. Or you would just be numb to it.” 

“Everyone used to hope Master Revan would cook back during the Mandalorian Wars,” Meetra started with a grin. “But no one wanted to tell him his cooking was good. We all knew him well enough by that point to know he would joke about us just giving him a complement when his cooking most likely tasted terrible.” 

“He did say that!” the younger male Jedi exclaimed. “I told him his cooking was the best and he said that. Right after that he stopped cooking entirely. Ouch!” he exclaimed when Meetra punched him in the shoulder. 

“You’re the reason Master stopped cooking. You’re an ass, Jasper.” 

Jasper rubbed his arm. “Come on, how was I supposed to know he’d just stop?”

“Because it’s Revan you’re talking about,” Meetra huffed. “You complement him, and he does just the opposite of the complement. You should know that given your master grew up with him.” 

Alvar had continued to cook even if it had been rarely. Alan felt himself smile even as his heart ached. He hoped he hadn’t wrecked any chance at getting to know his son and grandson. His eyes lingered on little Vaner who was blinking at his mother. 

“Mommy, what ‘ass’?” 

Bastila choked on her drink. “Meetra,” she glared at the other woman. 

Meetra coughed. 

“What it?” Vaner pressed. 

“When you’re older,” Bastila told her son. 

The boy pouted. 

“Do you have any idea where Revan might have gone?” Carth broke in.

The wookiee answered. 

“You mean Revan and Mission were talking about a working lunch?” Meetra asked the wookiee. 

“They were.” Bastila rubbed her eyes. “Something about getting the droids for training up and running.” She looked at Carth. “Remember?” 

Carth let out a breath. “Yes, now I do.”

Bastila stood and lifted Vaner from his seat. “I need to speak with him as well. I might as well come.” 

“Just tell me it’s not a lover’s spat.” 

“It’s not,” Bastila assured him. “He’s just being blind to the obvious again.” 

“As I pointed out, when you’re married to someone like Revan, they or he tend to focus on the matter at hand to exclusion of all else. It’s why he makes such a good leader for both political and military matters,” Darious pointed out. “Add in the fact he’s a genius, and the rest falls into place.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Master Darious.” Bastila bowed her head to him. 

Carth and Bastila crossed the mess hall but Bastila stopped at the sight of Alan, Justin, and Rana. She shifted Vaner on her hip, so he was more secure before she stepped up to them. 

“Senator Tarvon, I wasn’t expecting to see you or your,” – her gaze flickered over Alan – “father again.” Her tone clipped. 

Little Vaner gave a soft whimper and buried his face in his mother’s robes. 

Carth managed a small smile. “Bastila, meet Revan’s family. Alan, Justin, Rana, meet Revan’s other family.” 

That was one way to state it. Alan gave Bastila a small smile though his heart ached at the sight of Vaner cowering from him. 

“If I had known,” Alan started, “I wouldn’t have reacted the way I did yesterday.” It was no way to act even if he had seen Revan as the one who murdered Alvar. A child had been in the diner. Revan’s child. “To say I’m sorry, is an understatement.” 

Bastila looked at Vaner. Her eyes softened. “I understand. If I learned Vaner had been killed,” she trailed off. She took a deep breath. “It’s up to Revan.” She looked at Carth. “Come on then.” She led the way out of the mess hall. 

“Do you think the pie he made is as good as yours, grandfather?” Rana whispered the question to Alan. 

Alan frowned. Considering Alvar had been the one to come up with the pie in the first place, perhaps it was better. 

“Daddy’s pie bestest pie!” Vaner cheered from Bastila’s arms. All his fear forgotten in the wake of hearing what Rana had asked. “Bestest than even other pie and that pie nummy too.” 

Justin gave a nervous chuckle. “I suppose a child would know best.” His eyes lingered on the boy. 

Alan couldn’t blame his oldest. If this did work out there was a chance Alan would get to know his son and grandson as well as his daughter-in-law. His gaze moved to Bastila. Though, he confessed, she seemed way too young for Alvar. 

“If you wouldn’t mind my asking, how old are you?” Alan asked Bastila. 

Bastila let out a breath. “I’m twenty-three,” she stated, her voice was soft. “Before you say it, I realize Revan is twenty years older than me.” 

“Still, it is a little odd.” Justin was frowning. 

“She can explain later,” Carth intervened before Bastila could speak. 

Crash! The sound had come from one of the rooms not too far from them. 

“Mission!” a man shouted. It sounded like Revan… or, more over, Alvar. 

A low hum which reminded Alan of a lightsaber could be heard.

Bastila, Carth, and Justin rushed to the room. Alan was a little slower but when he looked in it was to see Revan back flipping away from a droid which held a purple lightsaber.

x – Revan – x

_Thud!_

Revan stepped back to see what had fallen. Mission had scooped back up the object before Revan got a good look at it. Whatever it was, it seemed she didn’t want him to see it. 

“What are you doing, Mission?” Revan lifted the mask he had been using to shield his eyes while wielding. 

“Testing something,” Mission informed him. 

Well, that did make sense. What didn’t make sense was her being sneaky about it. “Did you finish the first training droid?” Revan asked. He removed the heavy gloves he’d been wearing to guard against the heat of the torch. His robes were off to the side, he wore the tank top which he normally wore under the robes. 

“Yeah. I just want to test it to make certain it doesn’t blow up, you know?” 

“You got a dulled vibroblade then?” He moved over to where they had brought a few of the training vibroblades. There was still the same number as there had been. 

Oh, Force. 

Revan sensed the droid activate. It charged straight for him. 

“Look out!” 

Revan back flipped. He felt the heat of his own lightsaber only just miss his back. He landed hard behind the droid. The droid crashed into the vibroblades before turning to face him once more. 

“Mission!” 

Revan sensed more than saw a group stop in the door. He felt three of them were Carth, Bastila, and Vaner. There was no time to check as the droid charged him again. He back flipped away from the droid. His gaze skimmed the room, even as he kept his attention locked on the droid. 

There had to be away to shut it down without destroying several hours of Mission’s work. 

Revan sensed Bastila pass Carth Vaner. She raced forward, drawing her lightsaber. 

“Don’t destroy it!” Mission and Revan both shouted. 

The droid veered away from Revan and towards Bastila. No doubt it had picked up on her lightsaber. 

Revan took the opening. He leapt onto the droid’s back. He drew his knife and severed the exposed wire to the droid’s arm. 

His lightsaber clattered the ground. 

In one smooth motion, Revan back flipped off the droid and kicked it away from his wife. The droid staggered and slammed into the wall. It fell to the floor with a loud clanging. 

“Did you have to kick it?” Mission demanded. 

“I was too busy keeping it away from Bastila to notice an off switch,” Revan stated. He replaced his knife on his work belt before summoning his lightsaber to him. “Besides, I told you to use a dulled vibroblade, not my lightsaber, when testing their programming.” 

“You’re saying this wasn’t one of your crazy ideas?” Bastila asked. 

“If I was going to give my lightsaber to a droid, I would pass it off to hk-fourty-seven.” Revan gestured to where his trusty assassin droid had been watching them in utter silence. Something which a rare in and of itself. 

“Statement: Oh, Master, your trust humbles me. It is unfortunate you never programmed me to wield such a weapon.” 

Mission giggled at this. 

“No, you are not changing that murderous droid so he can wield a lightsaber.” 

“Observation: Master, it appears the meatbag wants to stop our fun, as usual.” 

“Yes, such fun,” Revan replied with more than a hint of sarcasm. “Help Mission get that droid back together, HK.” 

HK let out what sounded like a sigh, or his equivalent and moved to help Mission with picking up the fallen droid. 

Now the fight was over, Revan felt a familiar ache settling into his left shoulder. He rubbed the scar from where the haul of the Revenge had ripped through his armor and delivered a mortal blow. If Bastila hadn’t pulled him from the wreckage that day and healed him, Revan would have died within an hour. This was assuming the ship hadn’t blown up. The healing had been successful and had created a Force bond between them, one which he had severed so she wouldn’t have to see any more of his memories. Still, there was no denying if he over used the arm it would start to ache. It was tolerable and easily ignored, especially in the heat of battle.

“What’s the damage?” Revan asked as he turned more towards Mission.

“We’re going to have to replace the cord you cut, but otherwise, I can only see minor repairs, Rev,” Mission informed him. “But at least we don’t have to try to scrap together the credits to replace more.” Mission looked up. “Sorry, Rev, I thought it was a good idea, but I guess I forgot to program in a way to shut the droid down if it got out of hand.” 

“It’s fine. Just ask before you borrow my lightsaber again. I would rather not be surprised when it’s used against me.” 

Revan folded his arms across his chest, his hand rested on his chin. He went through all the items he had asked T3 to get while the droid had been out earlier. There were a few spare parts just in case something like this had happened. 

“We might have a spare cord. Teethree.” He turned to the astromech droid who was stood ready for orders. “Can you go through what supplies I asked you pick up?” 

The droid gave a few whistles. 

Revan laughed. “No, no, just the parts. I don’t need a listing on the food.” 

T3 rolled over to the crate it had picked up earlier. 

“Thanks, teethree.” Mission shot a grin at the little astromech droid.

Revan moved over to his robes. He sensed his time to work on the droids was over now Carth was here with Bastila, and oddly Senator Tarvon and his family. He assumed something had happened or the DNA result was back and Carth had ignored Revan’s request. Either way, it was a sign there was a chance they could still work with Senator Tarvon. 

Out of the all the senators Revan had researched the other night, Justin was still the best chance they had at gaining senate support. 

“Aunt Mish!” Revan sensed his son race over to Mission and HK. “Why droid attack daddy?” 

“It was supposed to,” Mission informed him. Revan could just picture her grin. “How about it? Do you want to help me, little Van?” Mission placed her hand on Vaner’s head. 

“Yeah!” Vaner exclaimed in the same moment Bastila shot it down with a firm, “No!” 

Revan latched his lightsaber to his belt as he crossed the room to Vaner. 

“Why no Aunt Mish time?” the boy asked, eyes wide. “I good help.” 

“I’m certain you are.” Revan knelt before his son. “That’s why your mother and I need you to come with us.” 

“Really?” Vaner brightened and reached for Revan. 

“Really.” Revan lifted his son off the ground. He stood as he placed Vaner on his shoulders. He crossed to the door. “What can I do for you today, Senator Tarvon?” He kept his voice formal, taking out any of his normal teasing note. 

“We need to talk,” Justin started. He glanced towards Mission. “Is there a place which is more private?” 

“This way.” Carth took the lead out of the room. 

Revan followed the Admiral, senator, and the few members of Justin’s family who had joined him. Revan eyed Alan out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t sense anything threatening from the man. All he felt was regret. 

As long as there was no ill will towards Revan when his son was there, Revan didn’t have a problem with being close to Alan. Revan reached into his pocket and drew out a ration. 

“Seriously?” Bastila asked. “They were serving better food in the mess hall. Why didn’t you grab a plate of that?” 

“Mission was dead set on starting the droids the second we could.” 

“You mean after baking pies?” Bastila folded her arms across her chest. 

“Err, yes?” 

“Bestest pie!” Vaner cheered. His son pointed at the ration. “It good? I try?” 

“Just please don’t spit it back up.” Revan broke off some of the ration and passed it up to his son. 

His son took the piece. The sound of his chewing came to Revan. The sound went from fast, almost excited to slow and thoughtful. Vaner gagged. “Ew, yucky.” 

Bastila and Carth both laughed. 

“Why eats it?” 

“Because I can eat it,” Revan stated. 

“But it yucky.” 

“There’s no winning, Revan,” Carth chuckled. 

Revan just took a bite of the ration instead. He finished it quickly more because there was something far more important than eating and rations this group wanted to discuss. 

Darkness fell over Revan’s vision, broken by a small amount light. The warmth of sticky fingers was enough to know Vaner had decided it was a good idea to hold onto Revan by placing his little hands over Revan’s eyes. 

Revan smiled and closed his eyes to avoid having Vaner poke him in the eye. He used the Force to continue to see where they were heading. 

Carth led them to one of the conference rooms aboard the Sojourn. Bastila tugged Vaner free of Revan’s shoulders. 

“But I tall, mommy.” The little boy pouted as he looked into Bastila’s face. “I tall!” He reached for Revan. 

“You can be tall in my lap, Vaner. Your father needs his shoulders,” she hesitated, barely containing laughter, “and eyes free.” 

“‘Kay, mommy.” Vaner stuck out his lip further. He folded his arms over his chest. 

“Do that with more threat and you will have your father’s signature look down,” Bastila teased their son and Revan. 

“Funny.” Revan took the seat beside his wife. 

“We can’t all have your wit.” 

“Oh, is this about my teasing back on Dantooine?” Revan couldn’t help it, he smirked. 

Bastila rolled her eyes. “Men.” 

“What?” Carth asked. 

“Sorry, Admiral, I’ll clarify.” Bastila bowed her head to Carth before shooting a teasing glare at Revan. “Revan.” 

Revan cleared his throat. “What is it you wanted, Senator Tarvon?” Revan managed a small smile at him, the girl, and Alan. The girl looked a lot like Justin which had to make her Rana, his oldest daughter. “And senator’s family.” 

“Onasi, if you say ‘senator’s other family,’ I am leaving.” Justin rubbed his eyes. 

“I feel I am missing a part of this joke.” Revan glanced at Carth but then returned his attention to the senator. “If you’re here to continue the talks with Meetra, she should either still be in the mess hall or out with her padawan.” 

“We’re not here about that.” Justin slid a datapad across the table to Revan. 

Revan caught it. His heart twisted. He just hoped it wasn’t compensations demands for killing the senator’s brother or something to do with Telos proper. Neither of which Revan could afford. Nor did he want his son to see him imprisoned for crimes the Republic had pardoned him for. 

The datapad didn’t contain any of this. Rather it was the DNA comparison Carth had requested. Revan stared at it. The information he had promised Bastila he wouldn’t seek out was now just handed to him. His real name, the identity the Order had stripped from Revan when they had wiped his memory. 

Revan set down the datapad. He had to bite back saying something witty or teasing. It wasn’t the time to say joke about not killing himself, but he really wanted to say “So, turns out I didn’t kill myself after all.” 

“I see,” Revan settled on saying instead. He looked out of the corner of his eye towards Carth. It was more than clear why Carth had decided not to heed Revan’s request. To the Admiral this must have seemed just like what happened to him and his son after the bombing of Telos. Now, Revan was on the end Dustil had been. In the same instance, he wasn’t. Dustil had issues with his family. 

Revan just had no memories of his. Well, no memory outside of Bastila and Vaner. 

“Why didn’t you try to say something?” Justin asked. “Even with father,” he trailed off with a glance at Vaner. 

This made it more than clear Carth hadn’t told them Revan had no memory. “Carth, a word, now!” Revan stood. 

“Revan,” Carth started, but stopped when Revan pulled the man from his seat. Revan moved them two of them aside. 

“You didn’t tell them I have no memory,” Revan hissed in a low voice. 

“No,” Carth confessed. 

“But you thought it wise to lead them all the way here to talk with me?” 

“You need this as much as they do, Revan.” Carth looked Revan in the eye. “Vaner has a right to have a grandparent he will actually remember.” 

Revan rubbed his eyes. This was just a reminder Bastila’s mother had lived only just long enough to hold Vaner after his birth. She had died less than a month later. 

“You just need to be honest with them over what happened.” 

“Oh, yes, this will go over splendidly,” Revan’s voice dripped with sarcasm even to his own ears. 

“They’re your family. Give them a chance.” 

Revan took a deep breath and returned to his seat. “I didn’t explain anything because I, myself, only just learned that Alvar is apparently my name.” 

“No it not. Daddy, you name Rev-rev.” 

Revan chuckled. 

“Mommy call you it all time!”

“Vaner, Revan is a name I sort of made up.” Revan returned his attention to Justin and Alan. “I apologize if this isn’t what either of you expected. But,” his tone turned light, “given I didn’t kill myself, would you be willing to start back up negotiations with Meetra and Darious?” 

“With you,” Bastila stated. 

There was just no winning with them trying to place Revan in charge. “The point, Senator Tarvon, is the Jedi Order does need the support of the senate. Perhaps as much as the Republic needs the Order.” 

“Please, stop calling me by title and surname. I’m your brother.” Justin’s eyes softened a little. “And, I know you’re deflecting away from yourself with trying to talk about the Jedi Order and senate relations.” 

“What my father means to say, is we need to talk about the family first, Uncle Alvar.” 

That just sounded weird. “Right.” Revan let out a breath. It would be harder to deflect with a senator than it was with Meetra and Bastila. And saying it was easy with Bastila was an understatement. 

“Who Uncle Al?” Vaner asked. 

“That would be your father’s real name,” Alan finally spoke. 

“But daddy no uncle.” Vaner blinked at Revan. 

“No, not to you, Vaner, but my father is his older brother so that would make him my uncle. Like my father is your uncle.” 

“Oh, I gets ‘nother uncle?” Vaner’s eyes stretched wide. “I gots lots ‘ready.” He grinned. “Like Uncle Car, Uncle Z, Uncle Can-can.” 

Revan and Bastila both laughed at their son’s nickname for Canderous. 

“That would be Uncle Mandalore now,” Revan reminded his son. 

“He name Uncle Can-can.” Vaner pouted. “Not Uncle Man-man.” 

Revan let out a breath. “His name changed when he reclaimed Mandalore’s helmet,” he tried to explain to his son. “It’s Mandalore, not Canderous.” 

“I no like Uncle Man-man.” Vaner brightened. “I gots grandpa too. Grandpa Jo! Grandpa Jo no come ‘round no more,” Vaner told them. 

“You’re father?” Justin asked Bastila. 

Bastila paled. “Thank for the Force he’s not.” 

“Jolee was a Jedi who traveled with us during the end of the Civil War,” Carth explained. “After Vaner was born, he told Vaner he was his grandfather or as good as.” 

“I gots lots of aunts to.” Vaner reached up, face bright with his grin. “Aunt Mish and Aunt Ani!” 

“Juhani,” Revan corrected. 

“That what I say, Aunt Ani. She no come by no more either.” His little face fell. “Daddy also say I has ‘nother uncle.” 

“All right, that’s enough.” Revan stopped his son from continuing before Vaner could reveal Revan had told their son some about what Revan remembered of Alek. 

“This might help.” Carth pulled up a holo of the crew of the Edon Hawk back during the end of the Jedi Civil War. 

It had been taken right after Malak’s death. Thus, Revan stood with a hand around Bastila’s shoulders and he still had the bread he’d later shaved off. Carth was beside them in the center of the image. Mission knelt on the ground, her hand on T3’s head. Zaalbar was just behind her with Jolee between the two his hand on Carth’s shoulder as he grinned out at the on lookers. Juhani stood beside Revan and Bastila her hand on her hip as she looked out of the image as well. Canderous stood a little way from Juhani. His blaster rifle out as if he was expecting someone to attack them. HK-47 stood behind and between both Juhani and Canderous. 

“This is everyone Vaner is referring to,” Carth explained. “In other words those of the crew who stopped Darth Malak.”

“They family!” Vaner declared, stretching out his arms. 

Rana laughed. “Sorry, but that’s not the type of family I was talking about. I’m your cousin and my father is your blood uncle.” 

“What cosin?” 

“Cousin,” Rana huffed. “Honestly.” 

“He’s three,” Bastila informed Rana. 

“Grandpa said Uncle Alvar was already reading at the age of two.” Rana held up two fingers. “I guess I just figured my cousin would take after you.” She looked at Revan. 

“Is that why you tried to teach him to read?” Bastila demanded. 

“No, I tried to teach him because it’s relaxing.” 

“Revan.” Bastila glared at him. 

“What?” 

“If I find out you try to teach our son how to pilot a fighter next, I swear,” Bastila placed her finger in his face. 

“I’m not teaching a three-year-old to pilot.” Revan kissed her hand. “Now, when he’s ten,” he smirked. 

“Revan!” 

He chuckled. “Good to know you still can’t take a joke.” Revan cleared his throat he returned his attention back to the Tarvon family. “I do believe that was enough family talk.” 

“Revan.” Carth’s eyes narrowed. 

“Fine,” Revan let out a breath. “The reason I didn’t say anything at the diner was because I have no memory from before the moment I first found my mask on Cathar back. Even pieces of the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil Wars are blurry still. In other words, I don’t have all my memory back. Thus, I had no knowledge of my true identity.” 

“What do you mean your memory back?” Justin asked with a glance at his father. 

“It’s not common knowledge,” Bastila started, “but after I pulled Revan from the bridge of the Revenge, he was mortally wounded. I used the Force to heal him which created a Force bond between us. 

“I took him to the Jedi High Council, who decided to wipe his memory,” – she took a deep breath – “in order to place him back into the war so I could exploit the bond we shared and find the weaknesses of the Sith. I was to influence the memories from the point the bond was made and track down the Sith base by following what I could find in his memories of it and drag them to the surface as visions.” 

Confessing this couldn’t be easy on Bastila. Revan had long since known she was ashamed of the part she had played in this plan. He placed his hand over hers. 

“Once I regained the knowledge on how to server Force bonds, I did so for the one Bastila and I had. Everyone has the right to private memories.” He shot her a smile which earned him a small shake of her head. “In all seriousness, I have yet to remember anything before my mid-twenties.” 

Justin looked at Alan once more. “So, you have no memories of your family then? Of us?” He gestured to Alan. 

Alan was staring at a point on the table. His hands wrapped tightly over his cane. 

“We can work from there,” Justin stated.

Revan looked at Bastila. “Going forward, the Order is going to have to change. There are too few Jedi left.” And part of it was because of him. Revan shoved this thought back. “I’ll meet with the others to talk over the old rules around family, but I believe it is going to have to be dropped if we want your help with rebuilding the Order.” 

Justin nodded. “My father, daughter, and I will wait here while the new council deliberates.” 

Revan bowed his head and stood. It would mean taking a role in the Order, at least for today. 

“Leave Vaner with me,” Carth advised. “I doubt he needs to be in on a High Council meeting.” 

“But I help,” Vaner declared. 

“You can help me by getting to know your grandfather.” Carth smiled. 

“I gots ‘nother?” 

Revan hesitated. Vaner would end up being bored at a meeting and he didn’t have any of their son’s toys on him. He doubted Bastila did as well. “All right,” Revan conceded. Revan knelt before his son. “Be good for Carth.” 

“I good, right, Uncle Car?” Vaner blinked up at Carth. 

“You are,” Carth confirmed.

Revan tasseled his son’s hair. “Good.” He stood and led the way out of the conference room. 

“Revan,” Bastila started once the door closed behind them. 

“I’ll get Meetra and Jasper. I sense they’re training their padawans in the same area of the ship. Would you mind getting Darious?” Revan asked. 

A small breath escaped Bastila. “All right, but we need to talk tonight.” 

Revan smiled and joked, “Oh, no, is this over the quip about Dantooine?” 

“Just go.” She gave him a playful shove down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the math a long time ago about what Bastila’s age would be given she’s, as Mission puts it, “not much older” than Mission. She was a padawan around the time of the game’s events and was knighted at some point after the death of Malak (and Revan is apparently a Master according to the novel which I just completely missed). Revan and Carth were thirty-eight during the events of the game. I guessed Bastila was about eighteen given Mission was fourteen at the time the game takes place. This then places Meetra at being twenty-eight when Malak dies given she is ten years older than Bastila. So, Bastila is about twenty years younger than Revan. At the time of this book is about twenty-three, making her twenty when Vaner was born. 
> 
> This is one of the reasons why Bastila and Revan can have more children than just Vaner. Bastila is still very young. It’s also one of the reasons the ending of Revan upset me when Vaner stated Bastila thought his wife was too young for him. My thoughts were “Basty, you are not one to talk.”
> 
> Finally, yes, I do imagine Revan having a scar from the battle which saw his capture.


	7. Chapter 7

“Focus,” Darious told his new padawan. “Hone both the body and the Force equally. Balance is the key to being a sentinel. This goes for more than just Force ability and lightsaber technique.” Darious paced around the space he was training Atton in. 

Atton was in a hand stand while Darious tried to teach him to focus his force ability at the same time to levitate a datapad placed not too far from the man. Sweat coated the man’s face, his eyes closed, and face flushed, more from excretion than concentration. Atton swayed on his hands. 

“Lift the datapad,” Darious’s voice was soft as he knelt down. He knew Atton could do this. The man had enough focus to keep trained Jedi from reading his mind while focusing on other tasks. 

_Thud_! Atton landed hard on his back. His breathing hard. He swept his sweaty hair back from his face. He was the only one out of the group of padawans who had yet to go for the traditional braid and more shaved look padawans tended to wear. 

“You want me to lift the datapad while listening to you talk and standing on my hands.” Atton shook his head. “You’re insane.” 

Darious took off his robe and set it down. “Continue talking,” he told his padawan. He swung up into a handstand, balancing on one hand. He didn’t have Revan’s full strength to move onto his fingers as his old friend could, nor Revan’s control to not only lift one object but always cause others to lift and move them around him, but he did have enough focus and control for this. 

“What are you doing?” Atton demanded. 

Darious closed his eyes, listening to his new padawan’s voice turn from demanding to shock as Darious focused on the datapad. 

Darious flipped from the position and caught the datapad. “Focus on training both your body and mind, and this task will become a simple one.” He held out the datapad to Atton. “I know you have the focus to do this.” 

Atton let out a breath as he took the datapad. “How long do you want me on this task?” 

“Until you can lift the datapad while maintaining a handstand.” 

Darious sensed someone enter the room. It felt like Bastila. She had tasked Mira with training exercise before heading off with Carth to find Revan. 

Atton set down the datapad and flipped back up into a handstand. 

“Continue your training,” Darious advised his padawan. He crossed the room to Bastila. “Did you tell him?” Darious asked in way of greeting. 

“No,” she confessed. “His family showed up.” 

Darious frowned. “The Tarvons?” 

“You knew?” Bastila asked. 

“I’ve known Revan since we were younglings. We were brought to the Order on the same day and trained together, of course I knew his birth name was Alvar Tarvon.” Darious managed a small smile. “I figured if Revan wanted to know, he would ask.” 

Bastila shook her head. “I’ll have to tell him later. We’re having a council meeting to discuss the matter of family in the new Order. Revan has concerns about us needing to work with Senator Tarvon especially now given the senator is his blood brother.” 

“All right.” Darious looked at Atton. The task would have Atton occupied for a while yet. It would have to do. He gestured for Bastila to lead the way. “There isn’t a section of the ship we’ve yet decided to meet in, is there?” 

“Not to my knowledge. Meetra and I were too busy looking for you and Revan was doing what he does best.” 

“Making droids and plans.” Darious chuckled to himself. If nothing else, he knew Revan would at least never change. Or those aspects of him wouldn’t. “It’s a good thing he wants to discuss the matter of family, we had to cut the last meeting short when Revan walked out. It didn’t allow us to settle the matter of love let alone touch on the finer points of the way the Order needs to be run.” 

Bastila nodded. 

“You’re worried about him,” Darious stated. 

“It’s just his memory is brothering him again and I don’t know how we’re going to manage another child, Vaner, and responsibilities to the new Order,” she confessed. 

“Then it is a good thing we’re going to discuss family and such matters today.” Darious placed his hand on her shoulder. “No matter what, the Jedi Order will help with whatever children are born to its members.” He smiled at her. “And I might not be Malak, but I can still knock some sense into that thick skull of Revan’s when needed. Granted,” – he chuckled – “it doesn’t always work.” 

“Why is it you act so much wiser than he does?” Bastila looked at him. 

“I believe Revan is wiser than he wants people to think he is.” 

“This is true,” Bastila admitted. 

Darious turned his attention ahead of them. He could sense Revan approaching with Meetra and Jasper. Sure enough, Meetra and Jasper rounded the corner. Revan was only a step behind them. 

Darious felt himself relax. There had been a moment where he had thought Revan might not want to join them for this meeting. The group met in the middle of the hall. 

“So, are we having a council meeting in the middle of the hall?” Jasper asked. His eyes glittered. 

“I contacted Carth on our way here,” Revan stated. “There’s a conference room we can use.” Revan took the lead to one of the smaller conference rooms aboard the vessel. 

The group settled around the small table. They didn’t even fill half of the seats there. Darious sensed Revan take a place closer to the door. He didn’t sit down and instead leaned against the wall. 

“Revan.” Darious looked at his old friend. “It will be easier to discuss this matter if we’re all seated.” He gestured to the seat between himself and Bastila. 

“Just know if I take that seat, it’s not me joining the council.” Revan crossed the space to join them. 

“Except it is,” Jasper teased. “Besides, we need you for this, Master.” 

This didn’t stop Revan from taking the seat, though he did hesitate before doing so. “As all you no doubt now know, Senator Tarvon, his father, and daughter arrived on the ship less than an hour ago,” Revan informed them. 

“Does he want to try working with us again?” Jasper asked. “I mean, his father did pull blaster on you from what I’ve heard.” Darious’s former padawan looked at Revan. “Is it really wise to continue working with him after that?” 

“It was a misunderstanding,” Revan informed him. “They believed I killed his younger brother Alvar Tarvon.” 

Jasper gave a snort of laughter. “You killed yourself.” 

Revan frowned. 

“Keep in mind, Revan, I’ve known you since we were younglings. Jasper met you before the Revanchist movement started so he also knows that’s your name.” Darious leaned forward a little. 

“Ah, so out of everyone here only myself, Meetra, and Bastila didn’t know I was the senator’s younger brother.” Revan looked from Jasper to Darious. “Nonetheless, even my padawan agrees the senator who is the best option to gain senate support from is my,” – there was a slight pause – “brother as well as the fact Bastila and I are married with a child, we need to discuss family and how this new Order is going to handle it.” 

“We had this conversation,” Jasper stated. “Well, in part, when Meetra and Bastila found Darious and I.” 

“I agree marriage and love shouldn’t be something the Order condemns,” Darious informed Revan. “There are still dangers to aspects of it such as passion, but if the Order works together to aid its members in seeing these dangers, marriage should be allowed. There is good in it as well.” He smiled at Revan and Bastila. “The two of you prove this much.” 

“This raises an issue if we have to train children away from their parents,” Revan pointed out. “If the child’s parents are both Jedi, it makes it harder for the parents and child to avoid one another.” 

“Which is why we’re not going to rip children from their parents,” Darious stated. “There are cases where some of the Jedi who followed you to the Dark side used their rage and anger, even resentment towards their parents to fuel their fall. These emotions should be faced and resolved.” 

“Agreed.” Bastila bowed her head. “If Revan hadn’t helped me with my mother, it would have been far harder for me to return to Light given I would never have faced her and come to terms with my mother.” 

Darious looked at Revan and Jasper. “And given your brother is a senator and you are the last consular, it will make it impossible for you to handle political matters if we reinforced the old rules.

“This being said, not every tradition should be thrown out. But we do need more Force sensitives and the surest means is to let members of the order marry. Most children of Jedi are strong in the Force. They can be brought up surrounded by others like them.” 

“There is another tradition we’re going to have to waver for a time,” Revan said. “If we hope to have the order return to stable numbers, we’ll have to take on multiple padawans.” 

This wasn’t a good idea. Still, Revan did have a point. There were five of them and it could take years to train a padawan. One of them would also be charged with the younglings. It was all too clear to him which of them would be the best suited for the task. 

Revan. 

His knowledge of the Force coupled with the ability to keep the tone light and not be too harsh, would make him ideal. 

“For the time being we’re also going to have to take in apprentices,” Darious used the adult term for youngling, “as well. I don’t much like the idea, but we need to grow our ranks. If we keep a watchful eye on those we bring in, it will help stave off or even prevent any from falling to the Dark side.” 

“And I know the place we can start.” Jasper grinned. “Revan, your family is bound to have Force sensitives in it. Plus, there’s your and Bastila’s children.” 

“Vaner isn’t a Force sensitive,” Revan stated. He frowned. “What do you mean ‘children’? We only have the one child.” 

Bastila stiffened. She shot a glare at Jasper as if willing the man to shut his mouth. 

“From what I could tell, Senator Tarvon wasn’t Force sensitive either. Neither was his daughter,” Revan pointed out, moving off the topic of another child. 

Darious bit back the urge to chuckle. Focused as ever on the task at hand, Revan had missed the fact everyone else in the room knew Bastila was pregnant outside of Revan. 

“Your father is,” Bastila pointed out. 

“It might be a trait in your line where a few children aren’t born sensitive to the Force,” Darious stated. “Though it is a rare one.” Especially given how strong both Revan and Bastila were in the Force. Vaner would be the odd one out among the pair’s children. Darious cleared his throat. “We also need to set a few ground rules about relationships and marriage in the order.” He turned to Meetra. “It’s more than a little clear Atton and Mical both have feelings for you.” He chuckled at the sight of her blush. “This being said, it is causing them to compete.” 

“It’s natural for younglings and padawans to compete,” Revan pointed out. “Though, I do see where it can be problematic when it comes to relationships. You want to place a rule in a Jedi can’t marry until a time after their knighting?” 

“It would be for the best.” 

Jasper nodded. “I agree. Becoming a knight is a moment of proving yourself to the Order, but perhaps a knight should be given time to settle into the role before entering a relationship.” 

Revan was frowning beside Darious. 

“I was still a Padawan when I fell in love with Revan,” Bastila pointed out. “It was our love which pulled me back from the Dark side.” 

Jasper chuckled and shrugged. “I’m not saying there aren’t any exceptions to the rule, Master Shan. I’m just saying as a general rule it would be a good one.” 

“It will also allow Mical and Atton to focus on their training.”

Revan gave a soft laugh at Darious’s words. 

“What?” 

“I doubt anything will pull Atton’s mind too far from winning Meetra.” Revan smirked. “Perhaps a father talk is in order,” he teased Meetra. 

Meetra let out a breath and shook her head. 

Darious chuckled. It was just like Revan to see Meetra as almost like a daughter than anything else. “I will see to it Atton focuses on his studies and learns to trust his fellow Jedi.” Darious bowed his head. “I doubt you need to play the part of the over protective father just yet, Revan.” 

There was a long moment of silence where Revan just looked at Darious. “I suppose you’re right.” Revan smirked. “But it would have been fun.” 

Bastila shook her head. “Honestly. I swear you’re more a child than Vaner is and he’s only three.” 

“What is life without a joke or three thrown in every few seconds?” Revan’s eyes glittered. 

Darious turned the subject back to the matters at hand, “With you getting knowledge back on your real name, you could take the seat of the grand master with no one being the wiser you were once ‘Darth’ Revan.”

The smile and laughter melted from Revan’s features. “You mean by taking back my birthname.” A small breath fled his lips. He rubbed his eyes. “It will be a lot of paperwork to bring a dead man back to life, but it would be for the best I did this anyways to make Bastila’s and my marriage legal as it is.” 

“You will take on the mantle of grand master?” Jasper half stood, his eyes intent on Revan. 

Darious held his breath. 

A small breath escaped Revan. “None of you are going to drop this matter, are you?” 

“Of course not.” Jasper grinned and winked. “Not until you’re the grand master of the order.” 

Revan bowed his head. His hair draped around his face. 

“No one is exaggerating when we state you have an ability to pull people together,” Darious spoke in calm tones. He looked at his oldest friend. “Taking back your name presents an opportunity for the order to seceded. I can’t pull the order together in the same way you can.” 

“As long as it’s understood I will never sit back on Coruscant like other masters did,” – Revan straightened – “or stay in a temple and only leave it when it is absolutely necessary.” His gaze swept the table. “The order shouldn’t hide, separated from the people of the Republic. I’ve always believed the Jedi should be there to aid those who are in need. And that is still my belief.

“No more using the excuse our numbers are what is holding us back from aiding the Republic. No more hiding away in our temples.” 

“It would be safer for the time being to remain on the move as it is,” Meetra pointed out. “There are still bounties on our heads. Despite my taking down some of the main sources of the Exchange.” 

Darious nodded. “Agreed.” It had been excepted of Revan to take a more active role with the Republic and galaxy as a whole than the pervious council would have. 

“It will also allow for us to gather apprentices and younglings,” Bastila pointed out. “We don’t have the numbers to keep it tasked to one master given all of us need to take an active role in the training of padawans.” 

“This being said, we need one master to be assigned to the younglings and apprentices,” Jasper stated. “I vote Master Revan,” – he laughed – “I mean Master Tarvon takes on that role. I’d not be very good with the slower and littler ones.” He rubbed the back of his head. 

“Nor would I. I could help with the older younglings, though,” Meetra confessed. 

“If a Jedi is also with child it would be for the best they remain with the younglings,” Revan stated. “Only—”

“Excuse me, but what does that have to do with anything. Are you saying we can’t defend ourselves and padawan while pregnant?” Bastila scowled. 

“I wasn’t meaning right away, Bastila.” Revan gave her a small laugh and smile. “I meant such as in the third trimester of the pregnancy, not the first and second. Nor was I saying they couldn’t keep training their padawans. But it would end up helping with the younglings and apprentices.” 

Bastila let out a breath. “I suppose, later down the line when we do have more younglings and apprentices it would allow for them to have a change in master.” 

A small breath escaped Revan. It was more than clear he hadn’t meant to upset his wife. 

“It’s a matter we can discuss more in depth later,” Darious told them. “For now, we have kept the senator and his family waiting long enough. You had best go speak with them again. Unless you would like all of us to accompany you.” 

“No.” Revan stood. “I’ll speak with the senator after collecting Mical. All of us need to focus on training our padawans. It wouldn’t do if all of us went to speak with Senator Tarvon at once.” 

“Understood.” Darious stood as well. “I left my padawan with a task. I’d like to see if he’s completed it.” 

The others also stood. Darious left the room. His heart and mind were light with the knowledge Revan had, at last, agreed to take his role as the grand master.

x – Revan – x

Revan was soon left alone with Bastila. It was odd she had reacted so fast and hadn’t let him finish what he had been planning. He was well aware she was capable of defending herself while pregnant, but he also wanted to make certain the next generation of Jedi were safe and protected. The dangers which lingered were all too real. Even when they had gone to ground, it had been a constant struggle to stay one step ahead of the exchange while hiding everything from Vaner so their son wouldn’t have to grow up fearing tomorrow.

“Listen,” – Revan turned to his wife – “I understand you can defend yourself. I honestly didn’t mean to make it out a woman who is with child is defenseless. I need to understand why you overreacted.” 

“Overreacted?” Her eyes narrowed. “You of all people are well aware I was more than capable of taking care of myself when I was pregnant with Vaner.” Her eyes bored into him. “You were making it out as if I am incapable of defending myself and our child.” 

Revan frowned. “I know you can defend yourself and Vaner. I just—”

“Open your eyes!” Bastila snapped. 

His heart fluttered. “Bastila, calm down.” He lifted his hands a little. She couldn’t overreact further or let her frustration he sensed coming from her turn to rage. 

“Calm down? Calm down?!” Bastila was on her feet in a heartbeat. “I shouldn’t have to tell you point blank every time I’m pregnant.” 

“What?” Ringing filled Revan’s ears. He spread out his senses, heart fluttering. Sure enough, he could sense the life growing within Bastila. “Bastila, I—”

She huffed, turned on her heel, and strode from the room before he could fully register what he had just sensed. 

A small breath escaped Revan. He collapsed back into his seat. This, it just didn’t – how could he have been so blind again? He ran his fingers through his hair. This time she had walked out instead of being patient with him like she had been with Vaner. He had screwed up. Failed as both a husband and a father by focusing so hard on the Jedi Order and his own problems to the exclusion of his wife. 

To top all of this he now had to deal with his birth family. A matter he never expected he would even have to worry about. Especially because he had no memory of them and add on top of that having been a Sith Lord. Not many families would have been so open as to want to get to know him or even associate themselves with the man who had tried to take over the Republic only a few years ago. This family didn’t seem to care though. Well, not after the attempt on his life the other day. 

Revan would need to speak with Bastila tonight. His heart twisted. He could go after her. But they had left their son with Carth and the senator. Both of whom would be waiting for Revan to return and tell them the results of the council meeting. 

It was for the best he didn’t keep the senator and his family waiting forever for Revan to contemplate where he had gone wrong with Bastila. Revan stood. 

The hall was empty when he exited the room. Revan spread out his awareness. Bastila was halfway to meeting up with her padawan. Revan rubbed his eyes. It meant he would have to wait for this evening to speak with her. A weight settled in his heart. This didn’t feel right to just leave the conversation like they had. 

Revan pulled out his communicator. “Mical,” he started. 

There was a pause. “Yes, Master?” 

“Can you bring what you’ve found on the senate to this location?” Revan sent where the Senator Tarvon and his family were. “Say, in an hour.” 

“Of course.” 

“I would also like you to start compiling what Carth had his agents recover from the temples over the past few years. We will need to know what little knowledge we have left at our disposal and figure out what is left to recover.” 

“I will see to it.” 

“Thank you, Mical.” Revan ended the communication. He headed through the halls back to where the senator was waiting for him. 

“Is that so?” 

Revan looked up when entered the room to see his son was now seated in Alan’s lap. The boy’s face was flushed with excitement as he chattered away. “Yep. I do it to, really!” The boy nodded. “Mommy say I brave.” Vaner buffed up. The little boy’s gaze turned to Revan and a large grin split his young face. “Daddy!” he squealed and wiggled off Alan’s lap. 

Revan stumbled when Vaner wrapped his arms around Revan’s legs. 

Vaner beamed up at him. “Where mommy? I tell grandpa ‘bout being brave with bug at home.” His eyes shown. “I tell mommy ‘gain too.” 

“Is that so?” Revan unwrapped his son’s arms from around his legs and lifted the boy off the ground. “Your mother went to train her padawan.” 

“Why?” The boy’s face fell. “Mommy no want come?” 

“I’m not good enough, that it?” Revan teased. 

“What? Daddy good!” 

Revan chuckled. He crossed over the table and sat down with Vaner on his lap. 

“That was fast for a council meeting,” Senator Tarvon commented. 

“We had little to discuss,” Revan chose a half truth. “We reached the decision family won’t be treated the same as it had been in the past,” he informed them. “As I am the last consular it would create issues when dealing with the senate given you and I are family if we did go by the old rules of family.” 

A small smile appeared on Alan’s face while Justin let out a long breath. 

“Was it only reached because you and I are brothers?” Justin asked. 

“No,” Revan confessed. “The other matter has more to do with the limited number of Jedi in the galaxy than anything else.” 

“I see,” Justin spoke when Revan didn’t embellish more on the matter. Senator Tarvon cleared his throat. “If family is now permitted among the Jedi, then perhaps we can take the time to get to know you, your wife,” – there was an odd note to his voice at the mention of Bastila as well a flicker of curiosity Revan sensed in him – “and your son better.” 

It was unavoidable if Revan wanted the man’s support for the Order. There was also a chance, as Darious had pointed out, there were Force sensitives among the rest of the senator’s family. Alan was one, but he doubted Alan would have much interest in uprooting his life to become a Jedi apprentice. Revan eyed the man out of the corner of his eye before turning his attention back to Justin. 

The priority would be gaining Justin’s trust. If the senator trusted Revan then it would be a simple enough matter from there to gain more senate support for the Order. Even with the plan for Revan to take back his birth name there was always the risk of someone learning he had once been Darth Revan. If this happened and the Force wasn’t playing some sick joke with it turning out to be his family, the new Jedi Order could easily lose what support it had gained. It would then also come out Senator Tarvon was related to the man who had tried to conquer the Republic. 

“Understand, Senator—”

Justin held up his hand. “Again, Alvar, it’s just Justin to you.” 

“Justin then,” – Revan cleared his throat – “if you do end up supporting the Jedi Order and my past is ever revealed you can end up in dire straights with the rest of the senate, losing what respect you have among them and your people.” 

Justin raised his eyebrows. “That’s an odd tact for getting my support.” 

“I wanted to clear the air about this before we proceeded.” 

“Shouldn’t this be about family right now?” Rana asked. 

Revan withheld the urge to sigh. This girl just wouldn’t drop the matter of family. The matter had been resolved when it was cleared for him to be in contact with them. What else did she want from him? 

“I agree with Rana,” Alan voiced. His gaze had never once left Revan since he had entered the room. “I would like to get to know you as you are now.” 

A small breath escaped Revan this time. 

Vaner blinked up at him. “Daddy, this boring, I play?” 

Revan looked at Carth. 

Carth chuckled. “I see no reason why you need myself and Vaner here. I can take him and find Zaalbar.” 

“Uncle Z!” Vaner cheered. 

“Thank you, Carth.” 

Revan passed the admiral his son. 

Carth nodded and left the room with a polite farewell to the senator and his family. 

Silence crashed down on them once the admiral had left. Revan kept his gaze leveled at all three of them. They were all set on this matter of getting to know him. Yet, so many would have claimed such knowledge as “knowing” him from the news reports from the Mandalorian Wars through to the end of the Jedi Civil War. Though relaying on the news to truly know someone was foolish. 

Revan folded his hands before him. “I suppose I can start with stating I do plan on going through the long task to bring my identity back from the dead, so to speak,” he made his voice light as if referring to his “death” was more a joke than the serious matter it was. 

“It would be for the best,” Justin agreed. 

Rana huffed and folded her arms across her chest. “Still not family talk.” 

Revan looked at the girl. Well to call her a “girl” felt almost wrong considering she was around Bastila’s age but to call her his niece also didn’t feel right. He didn’t know her outside of the fact they were blood related. Heck, he knew nothing about the senator’s family outside of what little he had gathered on the man before the meeting the other day. This was only enough to know he had several children and was married. None of it had been important information unless Revan wanted to pull a Dark side stunt and use the knowledge to black mail the man. Thus, Revan had paid it let heed and moved on to matters which had surrounded the man’s personality rather than his family and life. 

Justin valued family and held the people of Telos as something a kin to an extended family. This much Revan had paid attention to. Even after he had left office, during the Jedi Civil War, he had done everything in his power to aid his people. Especially after Malak’s attack on Telos. 

It was presumptuous to believe the man would just leave it be and drop the subject of family. 

“If it wouldn’t be too much to request,” Revan started, switching tact and keeping his voice smooth and even, “I would like to discuss politics today, especially given my padawan will be here shortly. It might be for the best to discuss the matter of our family when all such members are present. Unless you believe it would be for the best to wait for such a time to then discuss the standing of the Jedi Order with the Senate?” 

Justin’s eyes flickered to his daughter and father. There was a sense of unease which radiated from the man. 

Revan had him. 

“Very well,” the words fell from Justin’s lips as a breath. He rubbed his eyes as if this decision has caused him great fatigue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and even commenting on this story. I know I can have large gapes between updates.

“Father,” Rana’s protest rang in Alan’s ears. 

Alan pressed his lips together and swallowed back his own protests. Alvar was right, this could end up being one of the few chances he and Justin got to talk business. 

“Rana,” Justin started, “this isn’t a matter which should be discussed with your siblings and Sasha.” Justin placed his hand on his daughter’s shoulder. 

“But—”

“Do you really want us to talk politics with your brother and sisters in the room?” 

“No,” the word fell from her as a breath. Her gaze flickered over to Alvar. 

Alvar hadn’t moved, his gaze remained on all of them not focusing one longer than the other unless it had been when he was addressing one of them. His hands were folded before him on the table, expression unreadable. The difference between Alvar and Justin was clear with just one glance. Justin was good at politics, but when Alan looked into his youngest’s eyes there was levelness there Justin didn’t have. It was as if Alvar had thought several steps in advanced and knew how to manipulate the situation to his advantage. 

A shiver raced through Alan. No matter how light Alvar’s tone was, no matter what words came from his mouth, teasing or serious, it was all to place a plan into motion as if these talks were nothing more than another battlefield to him. 

Though, this would make sense given all the reports from the front during the Mandalorian Wars and early Jedi Civil War. It had been, after all, Revan who had dealt with the politics surrounding the Revanchist Movement and later him who had lead their forces to victory after victory against the Mandalorians. He who had pinned down their forces and was slowly but surely winning the war against the Republic during the Jedi Civil War. 

“But, this is still the first time I’ve met Uncle Alvar and you haven’t seen him in years, father. Shouldn’t we try to get to know one another rather than discuss politics?” Rana reasoned. 

Justin looked away from his daughter, his gaze slid over to Alvar.

There had to be away Justin and Alvar could still discuss what needed to be discussed and have them still get to know his youngest. Alan smiled. There was one. 

“Perhaps, tomorrow we could all get together?” Alan suggested. His heart fluttered as he looked at Alvar. “It would provide the chance for me to get know my grandson further as well as my daughter-in-law.” 

Alvar’s eyes narrowed before his expression blanked. It was an odd reaction; one Alan didn’t have clue the meaning of. 

“I’ll have to discuss it with Bastila first,” he stated, voice even. Too even. “But I see no issue.” 

A shiver raced through Alan. His heart leapt. There was no telling if Alvar would refuse or not. Perhaps his wife would. There was something in the evenness of Alvar’s tone which pointed to him really needing to speak with his wife over the matter. 

“That’s agreeable,” Justin consented in Alan’s place. 

“Father,” Rana started. 

Justin lifted his hand. “That’s enough, Rana. I understand this is your first time meeting your uncle and I’ve not seen him since he was four, but there are matters we need to discuss while away from the rest of the family. It is better to do so now.” 

“Fine.” Rana looked away from Justin. Her eyes narrowed and scowl on her face. 

“From what I have been able to deduce about the other senators, there aren’t many who would be willing to support the Jedi,” Alvar started, turning the subject to politics. He had waited only a heartbeat before starting to speak. 

Alan frowned. It was as if he had guessed the subject of family was tabled until later. Alvar’s shoulders had relaxed despite looking composed. This was more his element than when they had been arguing about this being a family meeting rather than a political one. 

Justin shifted a little in seat. “You are right there are few senators who would be willing to support a new Jedi Order. The events of the Civil War are still fresh.” 

“Understandable.” Alvar’s lips twitched into a slight frown. His gaze flickered away from Justin before locking gazes once more. “What is it you seek to gain from the council and order once the Order is reestablished?” Alvar asked. 

“No matter what’s happened in the past six years, the Senate, no the Republic, has always relied on the Jedi Order. Crime rate has increased across the galaxy and especially in the Republic since the Jedi were destroyed.” 

“The senate has done little to prevent some of this crime,” Alvar pointed out. “The bounty on Jedi, for instance.” He smiled. “However, I am willing to discuss a changed relationship with the senate if they are willing to hear it.” 

“Such as?” Justin was now frowning. 

“Much of the past few years can be traced back to the actions the Order took during the start of the Mandalorian Wars,” Alvar started. “I am not saying the Order was completely at fault. I realize the mistakes I made during the war as well. However, the Order refused to aid the Republic and as a result couldn’t risk giving full support to a ‘rogue’ group of Jedi.” 

“You.” 

Alvar bowed his head. “The point is, the Order, no matter the numbers we maybe at, can’t risk just sitting back and doing nothing while the Republic suffers. This is the role the Council wishes to take with the new Order.” 

“Won’t that risk the few Jedi the Order has?” Rana broke in. 

Alvar turned his gaze on her. “It will risk a few, however, the in action caused by the Order during one war set into motion a chain of events which has led the Jedi to being in the state right now.” 

“But, Revan,” Rana started to protest. 

Alvar held up his hand to stop her. “I understand my role in these events as well.” 

Rana flushed. 

“I would like to meet with the senate as soon as possible.” Another smile flickered over Alvar’s features. “Though, admittedly it will have to wait until I have my identity back.” 

“And you would like the support of Telos during this meeting?” 

“I would.” 

Justin frowned. 

“What of Telos?” Alan broke in as well. While it wasn’t his place to interrupt with these talks. 

“Telos was affected by the Civil War,” Alvar started. “Once our numbers are a little more stable, I will bring before the council a proposal to aid all the worlds affected both by the Jedi Civil War,” his voice took on a note of bitterness despite his expression remaining calm, “the Mandalorian Wars, and the most resent battle which took place between Meetra and a group of Sith. She has already seen to it much of the damaged caused by that war was corrected.” 

“So, you plan to help the Republic still relies on the number of Jedi there are?” Justin let out a small breath. 

“Telos will receive what aid we can give while we are here. I will speak with Darious or Jasper who were working for the restoration project until recently if one of them would like to stay on and see to matters here.” 

Justin blinked. 

“It would only be right to act to aid Telos given you’re planning on supporting the Jedi,” Alvar stated. 

A soft smile appeared on Justin’s face. The conversation turned more political when Rana whispered, “Grandfather?” 

“Hmm.” Alan tore his attention from the talks to his granddaughter. She had moved during the conversation, so she was seated by him instead of her father. “Are we really going to table family talk until tomorrow?” 

Alan bowed his head. An ache settled into his heart. He would give the galaxy to get to know his youngest. Yet, Alvar seemed far less interested in the topic of family than they did. Given what little was really known about Revan, it followed Alvar would be reluctant to share information about himself. Coupled with the fact he apparently was missing over twenty years of memory. 

“Do you think he will try to get out of tomorrow’s reunion?” Rana’s voice was hushed. Alan could only just hear her over his two sons’ political conversation. 

His heart fluttered. Skip out on the reunion? Alan took a deep breath. It did seem like something Alvar might do. A man who wasn’t already willing to talk about himself might not be open to meeting with them tomorrow or would make an excuse to blow them off. 

“I’ll see to it he comes,” Alan whispered, looking at Alvar out of the corner of his eye. If there was one thing he had learned over the years, it was family mattered. There was nothing which could ground one or uproot them quite like family. Not even the Force itself could compare. 

“How?”

The door into the room hissed open. Another man entered. “I brought the information you requested, master.” The younger man held out two datapads to Alvar. 

“Thank you, Mical.” Alvar gestured for the man to take a seat. 

He did so, turning his gaze on them. “It’s a pleasure you meet you, Senator Tarvon.” He bowed his head. The thin braid slipped form behind his ear at the movement. 

The conversation continued with a little more pace than before. Alan barely listened. There was a chance Admiral Onasi might let him stay aboard the ship for the night. If not, then perhaps Alan could convince the man by aiding in the cooking of dinner and breakfast in order to gain his trust to let Alan stay the night here. 

Rana was right. There was no telling if Alvar would try to wiggle out of meeting all of his family tomorrow. The only way to ensure he didn’t was to speak with Bastila himself. Perhaps the two of them together would be able to pull Alvar into the meeting tomorrow. Even then, there was a chance Bastila wouldn’t be willing to aid Alan in this endeavor. After all Alan had pulled a blaster on her husband just yesterday. While she had seemed to warm up to him a little during the brief meeting with him, he didn’t know how she viewed him. Let alone if she really did trust Alan to be with her son or it was more just leaving him in the hands of Carth rather than wanting Alan to get to know Vaner. 

“That should be enough to get started,” Justin’s words drew Alan from his thoughts. 

Alvar bowed his head. “Agreed.” 

Justin stood. It was a clear sign he wanted to get home and inform the rest of the family on what had happened here today. Alan used the table and his cane to pull himself to his feet. His heart flickered as he looked at his youngest and his padawan. 

Alan nodded. “See you tomorrow?” 

Alvar gave the slightest bow of his head. It was enough to know there was a still a chance Alvar would try to wiggle out of the meeting tomorrow. This couldn’t be allowed to happen. 

Justin and Rana left the room. 

Alan kept his eyes on Alvar. He took a deep breath and followed his eldest from the room. 

“These are the temples I visited while working under the admiral,” Mical started to speak when Alan reached the door. 

“Not many,” Alvar muttered, his eyes no doubt on a datapad. “I’ll see if one of the other masters is willing to take their padawan and continue the work Carth set you.” 

The door closed behind Alan cutting off whatever reply Mical had or continuation Alvar was thinking on. Alan paused outside of the room. 

“Father?” Justin frowned as he stopped walking and looked back. “Is something wrong?” 

“No,” Alan assured him. “I would like to speak with Admiral Onasi.” Alan met Justin’s gaze. It wasn’t hard to see his son as a child once more, needing protection from a life Alan had once led now long since forgotten. “If at all possible I would like to stay here tonight and make certain Alvar can find your apartments.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Justin started. 

Alan lifted his hand. 

A small breath escaped Justin. “Father, I doubt Alvar will skip out on the meeting tomorrow.” 

“Really?” Rana glared at her father. “He didn’t seem too willing to talk about himself today. Why would it be different tomorrow?” She squared her shoulders. “I’ll stay with grandpa, if that’s what you’re worried about, dad.” 

“All right,” Justin agreed. His gaze glittered as he looked at both of them. “Just promise you’ll be careful.” 

“We’re on a Republic military ship,” Alan pointed out. 

Justin gave a small laugh. “Fair point.” He nodded. “I’ll see you two tomorrow then.” He hesitated, gaze lingering on Alan before he started off. 

A small breath escaped Alan. Justin had become overprotective him after the bombing of Telos and Alan had lost his leg. Just because Alan had never fully recovered or regained all the use of his leg even with the mechanical limb, didn’t make him helpless. His lips twitched into a smile. Though, he could understand where Justin was coming from. Losing any family member was a daunting thought. Alan had no desire to go through such feelings of loss and helplessness again when it came to Alvar. 

It didn’t take them long to find Carth. 

Onasi frowned. “So you want to stay on my ship for one night?” 

“Yes.” Rana nodded. 

“We asked Alvar,” Alan took a deep breath and corrected, “Revan to come over tomorrow.” 

“And you think he would try to get out of it?” Carth laughed. “That sounds like Revan.” He grinned. “All right. I’ll let you stay tonight. Even in the quarters close to Revan and Bastila. That way he has no chance of sneaking away.” 

“Would he?” Rana asked. 

Carth shrugged. “I can never tell what Revan will do.” 

Tension eased from Alan. They could be allowed to stay the night. There was no way he would let Alvar wiggle out of the meeting tomorrow.

x – Revan – x

Revan and Mical entered the mess hall together. The two of them separated as Mical went to join the other padawans at their table for dinner. Revan hesitated before he headed to where Bastila sat with the other masters and their son. Two tables had been placed together, yet it was barely half full. There was no sign of Mission or Zaalbar. Revan had to assume Mission wanted to keep working on the droids and Zaalbar had taken her dinner.

“How did the meeting with Senator Tarvon go?” Meetra asked as Revan settled himself on the other side of Vaner. 

“Well enough,” Revan replied.

“That could mean it’s a ‘maybe’ on if we got his support or not,” Darious pointed out. His gaze locked onto Revan from where he sat across the table. 

“We are getting his support.” Revan frowned at his food. “On the condition we do aid Telos which is fair enough.” 

Revan looked at his wife out of the corner of his eye. There was no telling how she was feeling after the council meeting. She had made no move to speak with him when he joined them. 

Bastila nodded. “It only follows given the damage the world took during the Civil War. Are we going to stay here for the time being then?” Her gaze flickered to him before going to Vaner. 

“A week while we search out any Force sensitives here,” Revan informed the council. “As well as strengthen the senator’s trust in the Jedi. We will need to split up afterwards.” 

“Split up?” Jasper blinked. “Isn’t that risky given there are so few of us and we will be coming out into the open.” 

Revan sensed Alan and Rana enter the mess hall. It appeared the two of them didn’t trust him to keep his word on going to the family reunion tomorrow. Or they really just wanted to pester him until he broke down and shared his life story. 

“This does hold risks, but it is only the option if we wish to grow our ranks quickly.” Revan met Jasper’s gaze. “As such I would like you and Visas to remain on Telos and aid where the two of you can with the restoration project.” 

Jasper hesitated. 

“Meetra, I would like you and Bao-Dur to remain here with them. We might,” Revan cut off as he sensed Alan and Rana coming towards the tables through the crowded mess hall. He suppressed the urge to groan. 

It appeared the pestering him option was the one the two were intent on following.

“Rev?” Jasper frowned. 

Alan stopped at the table Rana a pace behind. “Would you mind if we joined you?” 

Darious gave them a warm smile. “Not at all.” He gestured to the many empty seats at the two tables. He waited for Alan and Rana to be seated before he turned his attention back to Revan. “I assume given you want Meetra, Jasper, and their padawans to remain here you have tasks for Bastila and myself?” 

There was no point in paying attention to Alan and Rana right then. “I would like you and Atton to travel to the temples Mical wasn’t able to reach. There may very well be some of the lost history still within the temples. Mical will be able to provide a list of the temples he didn’t visit as well as those he did. Fill in the blanks for the temples the Order kept hidden from common knowledge.”

Darious rubbed his chin. 

There was a chance Darious would argue against this. Such a task was normally given to a consular rather than a sentinel. 

“I see. You would like to head to Coruscant then to deal with the political end.” Darious bowed his head. “I will do as you advise, old friend.” 

Revan bowed his head to hide a small breath. 

“While we’re searching the old temples and conclaves would you like Atton and myself to recruit those Force sensitives we run across?” 

“It would be for the best.” Revan glanced towards Alan to see both he and Rana were watching him closely as the man and his granddaughter ate. 

It didn’t matter. 

Revan turned his gaze to Bastila. “If you’re willing,” he started, “I would like for you to take on a second padawan.” 

Bastila blinked. “You would? Who?” 

“Dustil.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “You realize he’s about my age, right?” 

“I do,” Revan gave her a soft smile, “but out of the five of us, I believe he would benefit the most from you being his master.” 

“Because we walked similar paths?” 

Revan bowed his head. She had seen right through him. His heart fluttered. 

“Very well, but only if Carth agrees to this.” 

“I will speak to him over the matter.” Revan turned his gaze back to all the council. “Whoever we manage to find on Telos and is willing to join the order, I will take with Mical and myself to start their apprenticeship.” 

“Hmm.” Darious nodded. “It would be for the best to keep them with you. Telos might not be the safest place even with our only guardian remaining here.”

Meetra nodded. “It will be difficult to keep an eye out for trouble with both apprentices and for those who are seeking to stop us from aiding Telos.” Her gaze darkened. “Even with most of the exchange having been driven off world.”

Vaner yawned, drawing Revan’s attention from the rest of the council. It was getting rather late from the boy. 

“Then it’s decided.” Revan stood. He lifted Vaner. He and Bastila wished the others a goodnight before heading for their quarters. 

“No tired,” Vaner mumbled as he rubbed his eye. “I stay and listen, daddy. Promise. No tired.” 

“Is that why you’re falling asleep in your father’s arms?” Bastila smiled at their son. 

Vaner mumbled a response. His eyes closed and breathing starting to even. He was asleep before they entered their quarters. 

“Bastila, about earlier,” Revan started after they had tucked their son in for the night. His tone was light and low so as not to wake Vaner. 

“Hush.” Bastila placed a finger on his lips. “I did overreact even after knowing this is something to just expect from you.” 

Revan shifted. “I should have noticed.” His heart twisted. He forced his gaze to remain locked with hers. 

“I’m just grateful you are giving me another padawan despite being pregnant.” 

Revan smiled. “You were right about you being capable, my love.” He wrapped her in his arms. “We can speak with Carth tomorrow.” 

“After meeting your family.” 

Revan stiffened. “How,” he took a breath. “Carth told you?” 

“He did right after your father and niece came to him to ask to stay on the ship for the night.” 

“I—”

“You’re going.” Bastila twisted from his hold and met his gaze. “After what happened with my mother and everything you helped me through with her, it’s only fair I do the same for you even if you don’t remember them.” 

Revan bowed his head. He had told the senator he would go if Bastila agreed. She was agreeing. 

“Very well.” 

A smile appeared on her face. “We should both rest before tomorrow.” Her gaze turned stern. “I mean rest, Revan, not meditating and certainly not working through the night again.” 

Revan chuckled. “As you wish, princess,” he teased. 

She flushed. It was the old nickname Canderious had given her and Revan had taken to calling her long before they had first realized they liked one another.

x – Sighta – x

Rain water sprayed up over Sighta’s dark boots as they slammed one after another to the metal, rain-soaked ground. Her steps were echoed by another behind her. Further behind she sensed a large group of soldiers chasing after them.

“This way.” A sharp tug pulled Sighta from the main road and into an alley. She was following behind the other woman now. 

This way didn’t lead to the ships. 

Sighta glanced behind her. There was no sight of the soldiers following them. She didn’t slow, sensing they had just run passed the alley. There was no telling if they would double back or not. 

The two of them continued to race down passage after passage. “We can vanish into the crowd at the port,” the woman informed her. 

Assuming they could make it through the wilderness which suppurated them from the port. Sighta bit back retorting this. She was a Sith and whatever creature got into her way would meet the full fury of the Force. 

“I know a back route through the wilderness.” 

“Really?” Sighta bit back hissing the question as heat filled her until her ears rang. Now was far from the time to mention a back route. There were many times Sighta could have used such a trick in the past. 

The path cut from the city through the mountains and into the port proper. Sighta pulled up her hood so as to pass as any Sith. A shiver raced through her. She shoved down the fear and thoughts tickling into her mind over what she had just attempted. If she survived this there would be time to dwell on it then. 

They slipped into a ship without notice by the guards. 

Sighta took the co-pilot’s seat. The ship wasn’t one she would have liked to fly but it would have to do. Soon the two of them were off and heading out into the space towards – she glanced at the controls. 

“The Republic, really?” 

“Your father headed there. If anyone knows how to vanish from the empire, it’s him.” 

“I would rather find this Revan I’ve heard about. He’s the only one to break the emperor’s control.” 

“Sighta.” The woman looked at her, blue eyes stern. She had removed her helmet after taking off making her grey hair and lined features visible. Her hair still held a few streaks of black, but they were few and far between. There were many who had said Sighta resembled her mother, from her blue eyes to her dark, black hair. “Your father, Lord Inlustris, believed as you do the empire could be changed for the better.” 

It was a familiar story. One Sighta had clung to her entire life in order to stave off the temptation of dark side. “But he died. I don’t see how a dead man could help us, mother,” she stated and rubbed her eyes. Anger would only push further from the path she had fought so hard to stay on. 

“He’s not dead. He fled the empire with your,” her mother trailed off. 

“My what?” Sighta frowned. Not only was her father still alive but there was yet another secret her mother was keeping from her. 

“With your older brother and twin brother,” her mother breathed the confession. 

“What?” Sighta stared at her mother. “I – not only is Lord Inlustris alive, but I had a twin and older brother? Why didn’t you tell me any of this?” 

“Your older brother wasn’t born a Force sensitive and your younger twin was born very weak,” her mother started. 

“In the Force?” Sighta found this hard to believe. After all she was considered one of the strongest lords who had been ready to join the dark council before the truth had been revealed she followed the light and not the dark. All their work wrecked because she had to free those slaves. It wasn’t the fact she had attempted to free them, but she had gotten caught given more eyes were on her than normal. 

“No,” her mother confessed. “Physically. I knew he would never survive the training to become a Sith and follow in Inlustris’s footsteps. I don’t know the difference in the two of your ability in the Force. Only one day I woke to find your father taking the three of you. I managed to get to you but he took your brothers away with him and fled to the Republic.” 

“That sounds cowardly,” Sighta stated. “He should have stayed and followed through with his plans to change the empire.” 

Her mother didn’t respond. 

Sight shrugged. “I still think finding this Jedi Revan would be wiser. We could then return to the empire and free all of those under the emperor’s hold.” 

“No matter what we only have the fuel to head for Telos,” her mother stated. 

“Why Telos? We could get deeper into the Republic than just there.” Sighta frowned. It made sense though. It could be the planet where father had gone to hide. Deeper in and it would be harder to explain just where he and two children had appeared from. There was no point in arguing even if Sighta knew finding the salvation for the empire rested deeper in the Republic. Inlustris would be old now. An old man wouldn’t be able to aid them where Revan could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sighta is my original Revan. The first story I ever wrote and completed was over her. I wanted to bring her back in some aspect. Thus, here she is.


	9. Chapter 9

“Alvar.” 

Alvar tore his gaze from the datapad he’d been reading. His gaze moved to the two boys who’d come up to him. The smaller of the two glared at the taller before his gaze flickered back to Alvar. 

“What is it?” Alvar asked. He slid down from the seat to join the two on the floor. His voice was soft so as not to alert the lore keepers to him and his friends. He was only allowed to study in the archives if he kept quiet. 

“It was only a small prank.” The taller boy rolled his pale eyes at the ceiling of the archives. 

“Small, Alek?” the other boy hissed. 

Alvar hushed them with a finger over their mouths. He had to stand on his tip-toes to reach Alek’s. “Come on.” He led them out of the archives, heart hammering. “What’s this about a prank, Alek?” Alvar looked up at the younger boy. Both boys were a year younger than Alvar but Alek already stood a good head taller than Alvar. His heart fluttered. Alek had the build to become a great guardian if he kept growing at this pace. He was only four and already above average height, way above, considering Alvar also stood a little taller than the average five-year-old. But compared to Alek he felt he would be small, a shadow standing behind his friend when they reached their full height. 

“Alek thought it was a brilliant idea to try and prank Knight Vrook,” the other boy stated. 

“It was, until you caught me,” Alek shot back. “Why do you have to wreck everything, Darious?” 

Alvar blinked and tilted his head to one side. He had heard of Knight Vrook Lamar. There were rumors he would be made a full member of the council before Alvar, Alek, and Darious would be knighted. 

“Why would you want to prank a knight?” Alvar asked. “Especially one who fought in the Great Sith War?” 

“That’s just it!” Alek’s light eyes shown. He grinned at Alvar. “I wanted to see what a Jedi who fought in the war could do.” He straightened. “Can you imagine it? Fighting against a real threat to the Republic, being able to face Sith or whatever was baring down on the Republic at the time.” His gaze locked back onto Alvar, face flushed. “Knight Lamar was there. If my prank landed I would know I could do what he did.” 

That didn’t seem right. “Um, no that would prove he wasn’t paying attention to what you were doing, Alek,” Alvar pointed out. “It would also land you in trouble with Master Vander after the last mistake you made.” 

“That wasn’t a mistake.” Alek ran his hand through his already messy black hair. “He wanted us to practice our lightsaber technique. That’s what I was doing.”

Darious gave a nervous laugh and whispered, “You’d think he wouldn’t boast about scattering most of our class when he deflected the shots at them.” 

“I doubt he meant to,” Alvar whispered back. 

Darious shrugged. 

“Speaking of which, why don’t we go practice more?” Alek grinned. “You’re not going to learn anything from those musty old books and stuff. The best Jedi are the ones who stand with their lightsaber in hand.” Alek buffed up. 

Alvar grinned. An image of himself standing as a protector of the Republic flickered through his mind. To really be able to protect the Republic like the Jedi should. To stand, even as a padawan and be able to hold back a threat to the Republic and protect them. It was all he had ever heard about the Jedi. The stories he had read about them and all he wanted from life. 

But… 

“Those books aren’t musty,” Alvar defended his love of reading. “But, we can go see if we can borrow some of the practice blades.” Alvar took the lead as he headed down the hall to where the practice ‘sabers were kept. 

It wasn’t hard to convince the master there to let them practice a little. The master kept a watchful eye as Alvar and Alek saluted. Alek charged across the space. 

Darth Malak leapt into the air. 

Revan twisted. His arms ached from the constant hammering from blocking. 

Revan thrust out his arm. 

Malak staggered to the side. 

Fatigue was starting to bare its weight against Malak. His movements were slowing despite the energy he had drained from the Jedi locked on the viewing platform. 

Malak leapt forward. 

The long, red blade hummed passed Revan’s ear. The heat and smell of burning hair a harsh reminder how close the thrust had come. 

Revan panted as he backed up. His hands clinched around his own green blade. 

Images flickered over his eyes. A ghost of movements to come shadowed his vision. 

Sparks filled the air as Revan blocked Malak’s strike. 

Revan let his ‘saber slid. He side-stepped. 

Malak tipped forward from the sudden release. 

There. 

Revan lunged. 

His blade sank into his Malak’s chest. 

Malak staggered back. He fell to one knee, lightsaber sheathed. He could barely hold himself up. 

“Malak!” Revan rushed over to his old friend’s side. His heart tore. 

The words washed over Revan’s ears, distant, forgotten, hollow. Then, it came, soft and trickling. 

“I,” Malak started, breathing hard, “I cannot help but wonder, Revan. What would have happened had our positions been reversed? What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi?” The words blurred out as if the rest had never been spoken. 

Yes? What if? 

Malak sank further. 

No. 

Revan’s lightsaber clattered to the ground as he leapt forward and took hold of Malak. His hand shook as he moved to heal the fatal wound. Hot tears burned his eyes. There was nothing he could do. He had – Revan squeezed his eyes shut. 

“And, in the end, as darkness takes me, I am nothing.” His pale eyes flickered, locking on Revan. Malak’s hand trembled as he reached for Revan. 

_Thump_. The sound of his hand striking the ground pierced through Revan as if it were Malak’s lightsaber striking his heart. 

“Malak?” Revan touched Malak’s face. Heat was draining fast from the skin. 

He was dead. Revan bent over Malak. It wasn’t true. He closed his eyes, willing the pain away. Why? Why did this hurt so much? 

Revan jolted awake. His heart raced as he stared, not at the pale, lifeless eyes of Malak, but a dark ceiling. A ceiling which shouldn’t have been there. His heart hammered. His arms shook as he pushed himself up. 

A soft murmur sounded beside him. Revan’s gaze flickered to Bastila. 

That was right. He stared at his hands. It had been seven years since then, longer since the childhood duel he had remembered. Or was it even a memory? Revan closed his eyes. Did it matter? 

Revan looked at Bastila. What did matter slept beside him or in the bed near to his. He could just make out the sounds of Vaner’s soft breathing mirroring Bastila’s. 

The ach lessened in his chest. He took a deep breath. There was no point trying to return to sleep. His dreams would be haunted by visions of the past or future. And he had no desire to bolt awake once more and risk waking Bastila. She needed all the sleep she could get especially given she was pregnant once more. 

Warmth flickered into his heart. Another child. The warmth fought against the remaining pain from the vision of Malak’s death. 

“What would have happened had our positions been reversed?” the words echoed through Revan. 

The warmth flitted out. Doused by the haunting dregs of memory as he held his dying friend. 

There was no point dwelling on it. Revan slipped from the bed and returned the blankets, so they were around Bastila. He moved with care so as not to risk waking her.

He dressed and left the room, opening and closing the door as fast as possible. He sensed Vaner shift beyond the door but didn’t feel his son move more from the flash of light which had fallen over his bed. 

A shiver raced through him but Revan ignored it and headed down the hall to where he could sit and think in quiet without the fear of waking either Bastila or Vaner. He sank into one of the seats and pulled a necklace out from under his shirt. The crystal flashed in the light of the room. He reached up and touched the rare kyber crystal. His finger ran down the oddly long crystal. 

When Malak had died, Revan had taken his lightsaber. The council had ordered the lightsaber destroyed as it was an “artifact of the dark side,” but not before Revan had removed the crystal from it. This was all he had left of Malak. 

“We thought you might run off before dawn.” 

Revan didn’t turn at the sound of the woman’s voice. The crystal shifted as the chain twisted. 

“Grandfather and I have been switching watch duty tonight to make certain something like this didn’t happen,” huffed the woman. 

“Like what?” Revan asked, his tone hollow to even his ears. 

“You, sneaking off so you could get out of meeting the family tomorrow,” the woman growled. 

“This is far from sneaking off,” Revan stated. “I am merely trying not to wake my wife and son by sitting out here instead of in the quarters.” Revan straightened. He tucked the necklace away as he met Rana’s gaze. 

She blinked and frowned. “How do I know that’s the truth?” She folded her arms across her chest. Her gaze matched his. “You didn’t seem too keen to talk about family earlier. How do I know you won’t just sneak away before meeting the rest of the family?” 

“You don’t,” Revan stated. “Not unless you became a seer,” he joked.

Rana scowled, eyes narrowed. 

“In all seriousness, I promised I would meet the rest of your family if Bastila agreed. She agreed, and I am not one to go back on promises.” Though he had in the past. The image of holding a dying Malak flickered through his mind.

“So, you really were just trying to avoid waking your wife?” Rana dropped her arms. Suspicion still glinted in her eyes. 

“Yes,” Revan confirmed. 

“Why?” 

He let out a breath and grinned. “To not wake her as I already told you,” his tone was light even as he dodged the real meaning behind her question. 

Rana’s lips twitched back into a scowl. “I meant, why do you think you would wake her?” 

“Because I am awake,” Revan retorted, tone still light. 

“You’re impossible,” Rana growled. “I just want to know why you’re awake and think if you go back to sleep why it would wake her?” 

“That,” – Revan smiled at her – “is none of your concern.” 

“I’m your niece, _family_. Or does such a word mean nothing to you!” Her eyes flashed.

Revan’s eyes narrowed. “As far as it appears to me, you’re being nosy to sate your own curiosity without concern or care for who’s life you’re prying into.” 

Rana bristled. “You’re my uncle.” 

“So?” 

“I have a right to get to know you.” 

A right? Revan just smiled at the girl. This didn’t seem like something a family should do or say. Perhaps he just didn’t know what families were like. 

“Well?” Rana leaned forward, gaze intent. 

Revan’s gaze snapped away from the girl as he sensed Jasper racing down the hall. 

Jasper sped passed the room. 

“Jasper!” Revan called. 

The sound of boots skidding on the polished metal screeched back to Revan. A heartbeat later, Jasper appeared, painting, in the door. 

“Thank the Force, you’re awake.” Jasper grinned. 

“What is it?” Revan asked the younger Jedi. 

“You’ve trained more Jedi than me,” Jasper started with a small, nervous smile. 

“Never as a padawan,” Revan pointed out. 

“Yeah, well, I know many of the Revanchists viewed you as a master and well some of them, like Meetra went to you for training.” 

Revan gestured for Jasper to join him. 

Rana bristled. “Wait a second,” She started. 

“What’s wrong?” Jasper asked her. 

“I,” – she shifted – “I sort of wanted to speak with my uncle alone.” 

Jasper tilted his head to one side. “You’re uncle?” He blinked. “You’re one of the senator’s kids?” 

“Yeah,” Rana mumbled. 

“Well, um,” Jasper rubbed the back of his head. “Should I come to you tomorrow?” 

“There won’t be time until the evening and this is about Visas, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

Revan gestured once more to the seat. 

“Sorry.” Jasper bowed to Rana. He took the seat. 

Rana followed him and did the same. She sat on the edge of the chair as if she expected an attack and was ready to run. 

“Master Darious started my training with the Force, especially Force sight,” Jasper explained. “I’ve been trying to think of something to pass on to Visas, but where I started doesn’t seem like a good place for her. I mean, she lives having to use Force sight all the time.” Jasper ran his fingers through his curly hair. 

Revan chuckled. “Jasper, she isn’t you.” 

“I know that, but the only example I have is going off my own training. I never asked the other padawans my age what their masters were teaching them.” He frowned. “Did you ever ask Master Darious and Squint what they were being taught?” 

“Yes,” Revan stated, “but I didn’t have a great first master.” 

“Right.” Jasper shivered. “And considering the stories Meetra told me, she also fell to the dark side.” 

“Who was your master?” Rana piped up. 

A small breath escaped Revan. “Master Arren Kae,” he informed the girl.

“But Squint used to call her Kreia,” Jasper stated. “I only met her a few times at the start of the movement, I didn’t much like her.” He shivered again. Then frowned. “What did she have you start on?” 

“Healing and the basic fundamentals of the body.” 

“But you’re not a healer.” 

“Preciously. Which is why I won’t use her as an example.” Revan smiled. “What are Visas’ interests in becoming a sentinel?” 

Jasper frowned. “I didn’t think to ask.” 

“Start there, learn where she is strong as a sentinel or even in the Force and where she is weak. Play to her strengths while focusing on her weaknesses so she can overcome them and, perhaps, even turn them to a new strength.” 

Jasper rubbed his chin. “I see. That explains why Master Darious isn’t training Atton the same way he trained me.” He smiled and bowed his head. “Thank you, master. I’m glad you were still awake.” 

“I take it you were mediating on this problem.” 

“Yes, but I figured asking you or Meetra would be better than trying to keep mediating on it.” 

“Not Darious?” 

Jasper looked away. 

“Jasper, he wouldn’t see it as failure.” 

“I know, it’s just, I know he was happy to see me get a padawan. I guess I still don’t want to let down my old master.” 

“Then go to him for advice. You need never worry about how Darious perceives you.”

“You’re right,” Jasper nodded. “Thanks, Master Tarvon.” He paused. “You know, you’re a lot like Master Vander.” 

Revan chuckled. “I suppose it is better than being compared to Vrook.” 

“No offense, but I think all of us would think you went insane if you started to act like Vrook.” 

“Oh, is that an invitation to do so?” 

Jasper laughed. “You wouldn’t last an hour.” 

“True,” Revan conceded.

“Who are they?” Rana asked as she looked between them. “I mean, sure I’ve heard their names and know they were masters on the old council but nothing beyond that.” 

Jasper shifted. “Well, Master Vander was the last Grand Master of the order. He was the oldest and wisest member of the High Council. He was the one who found many of us to bring us to the Order.” Jasper shook his head and moved on to Vrook. “Master Vrook was Master Vander’s closest friend on the council. I always pictured their relationship much like Master Tarvon’s and Squints.” He laughed. “With Vrook being Squint.” 

Revan snorted at this. Malak wouldn’t have taken kindly to being called similar to Master Vrook. Yet, he could see it. While more light hearted before the Mandalorian Wars, Malak had become stern and cold. True a lot of it had to do with the dark side, however, there was also the fact he was quick with actions just like Vrook had been. Also, quick to temper and judgmental of those around him.

“I doubt he would have liked the comparison.” Revan smiled. 

Jasper nodded. “Most likely, Squint never did like Master Vrook.” 

“Um, who is Squint?” Rana asked. “And why wouldn’t he like being compared to a High Council member? Wouldn’t that have been an honor?” 

“You never met Squint or Master Vrook,” Jasper pointed out. “You wouldn’t want to be in the room with the two of them, that’s for certain. Well, unless you were Master Tarvon and Master Vander.” 

“But who is he?” 

“Was,” Revan corrected. He took a deep breath. “Squint was a nickname given to Malak during the early parts of the Revanchist Movement.” 

Rana blinked. Her eyes opened a little wider. 

“More because no one could pronounce his surname.” Jasper shrugged. 

A small breath escaped Revan. The mention of Malak’s reaction to his “surname” flickered in his mind. “He didn’t have one,” Revan muttered more to himself than to Jasper.

“Yeah, yeah, they didn’t have surname’s on Quelii, but his village became it after his family fled the destruction of the planet.” 

“What was it?” Rana pressed. 

“I can’t pronounce it.” Jasper shrugged. 

“Squinquargesimus,” Revan stated. 

“Yeah that.” Jasper laughed. 

Rana frowned. “You both talk fondly of him, but he tried to destroy the Republic.” 

“As did I,” Revan pointed out. 

“But you were forgiven because you stopped Darth Malak.” 

Jasper stiffened. 

Revan bowed his head. Images flickered before his eyes of Malak’s death once more. More reminders of the price he had forced his former best friend to pay just for following him. The price Revan should have paid instead. The question of if their positions had been switched fluttered through his mind once more. Perhaps everything would have been far better if Malak had been redeemed instead of Revan. Perhaps, just perhaps, he would have never hesitated as Revan had in restoring the Order. Never hidden from the fighting which had destroyed so many of the Jedi. 

There would never be an answer to these questions. Nothing, not even the Force could inform Revan to what such a switch would have done for the galaxy, the Republic, and the Jedi Order. Yet, then it would have been Malak who was forced to kill Revan. It would have been his friend who was sitting here dwelling on the what the order had done and how it had been the wrong way to end the war. 

No, perhaps it was better Malak never had to live with the guilt and pain of having to end Revan’s life as Revan now had to with having ended Malak’s. 

If only Malak had listened. If only Revan had been able to pull him back from the darkness to the light. If only… 

Revan closed his eyes. 

“Master Tarvon?” 

Revan’s eyes flickered open. “Jasper, you can just call me by name, I’m not your master.” 

A shadow of a smile flickered at the corners of Jasper’s lips. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Revan stood. “I’ll meet you two in the dining hall.” He left them to get Bastila and Vaner. 

So much had happened. To those around Revan and to those in the galaxy who had been affected by his actions. Yet, all of it, felt as if there had been a reason. Something he was still missing. Was it worth it? Was all the pain? The lose? All of it, even worth it in the end? 

There was no answer to those questions. Malak’s death felt meaningless. As if there had been away to avoid it. A moment where Revan could have stopped the path, he had set himself and Malak on. 

Revan let out a breath and shoved the thought aside. 

Nothing could change what had already happened. There was no going back, no point in dwelling on his failings. All which was left was to drive forward. The order needed his attention as did Bastila and Vaner. Especially now he and Bastila were expecting another child. The past wouldn’t be forgotten, but he had to keep himself from dwelling on it or he ran the risk of what had almost happened the day he had learned Bastila was pregnant with Vaner. 

A shiver raced through Revan. He paused in the hall and spread out his awareness. A presence was approaching Telos.

x – Sighta – x

Of course, Telos was where they were going. In the end, further into the Republic couldn’t happen. They didn’t have a lot of fuel and her mother had pointed out given the events around the planet it would be a place where they would be less likely to be questioned.

The planet was wrapped in a massive station. “The fuel it must be taking to keep that thing afloat,” she muttered to herself. It had to be a great deal. The mere thought of it made her shiver. Granted the world was a symbol of what could be done for other planets. Or so she had gathered from what little she had read on the way here. Sighta let out a small breath and looked at her mother. “Once we land, we can start to look for clues on Revan’s whereabouts.” 

Jeri’s jaw tightened. She brought the shuttle towards the docking area of the station. It was enough to know this was a matter her mother still didn’t agree on. 

“Mother,” Sighta started. “We can’t focus on finding a man who might not even be of use to us. Revan has faced the emperor before. He will be of use.” 

Jeri let out a low breath. 

All right, so that didn’t work. There was nothing of use Sighta could see in finding a man who might not have even used his lightsaber in over forty years. 

Sighta looked away from Jeri. A massive hammer-head class ship was docked at the station. She grimaced. Just great. Just what they needed, Republic soldier interference. Still, it could prove to their advantage. If anyone knew Revan’s location it would be the Republic military. A small smile curled her lips. 

The vessel vanished from sight as Jeri steered the ship into the closest free docking bay. 

A small breath escaped Sighta. Though, if she thought on it, the security around the vessel would be great. It also depended on the rank of commander of the ship. The higher the rank, the more security it would have. Perhaps she should stick with finding the security force location on the station and go from there. While not as great a resource, it would help her and mother find both Revan and her father. Not that she had a desire to put her faith in the old man. He could be far more useless than a droid against the emperor. 

Sighta lead the way off the shuttle. “We should find where security is located here first.” 

Her mother’s eyes narrowed. 

“If nothing else they can help us locate father.” They needed another name to call him by outside of “Inlustris.” It was too obvious of a sith name. “What should we call him?” she whispered thee question in mother’s ear.

Jeri let out a breath. “I honestly don’t know what name he would have chosen to go by.” 

“But,” Sighta started but caught herself. Her mother and father had both been young when they had her older brother. Or so she assumed, given they had been young when she was born. Perhaps they hadn’t been together long enough for Jeri to truly get to know Inlustris. 

“Did he have a surname?” Sighta asked as they started for the closest exit. 

“No.” 

“Identification?” the droid at the exit asked. 

Sighta showed it to the dumb machine as well as her mother’s. She had managed to slice into Republic records on the way here in order to give them false identities within the Republic. She also now wore plain clothing with her lightsaber stored on her arm hidden as always thanks a to device she had made which house it on her forearm. It made it easier to pass herself off as being unarmed.

With the Jedi all but destroyed it was going to make tracking down Revan harder than if there had still been an order. This meant it might be just as hard to find Inlustris as it would be to find Revan. Hopefully the Force was with her and Jeri and both would end up being on Telos rather than deeper into the Republic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some clues in the second game which point to the fact Master Arren Kae, Revan's first master, is Kreia as Kreia tells Meetra she was Revan's first master. I've always loved this because it made sense to have Kreia as his master. 
> 
> Also, I picture Revan having lingering feelings from the wars.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do a double update yesterday, but staggered. I just forgot about it. Anyway, here's chapter 10.

Alan followed Rana into the mess hall. The buzz of conversation filled the air though it was light with the few soldiers who were on the morning shift. All the Jedi were gathered around three tables as they had been the night before. Alvar sat with the rest of the council, his son between him and his wife. 

“I’ll get us something to eat,” Rana’s voice lanced through Alan’s thoughts. 

He tore his gaze from his youngest. Rana had started for the trays without waiting on his response. A small breath escaped Alan. He turned his gaze back towards Alvar. It wouldn’t be wise to join him once more. To do so would boarder on being pushy and showing him, Alan didn’t trust his son to come of his own will. Alvar could make his own mind up on if he was coming or not. 

His heart twisted. What if Alvar didn’t want to come at all? 

Alan shook the doubt from his mind. He limped over to a free table and settled himself there. His back to Alvar and his family. It was better not to stare. 

“Why aren’t we sitting with him?” Rana asked as she joined him. 

“Thank you.” Alan took his breakfast from her. The meal was basic. “He needs his space.” The food almost reminded him of what he had been served as a child. Though, he knew the quality of this meal was far higher than the muck he ate as a kid. 

Rana huffed as she joined him. Her gaze narrowed as she took a bit of her food. “Disgusting.” She dropped her spoon back into the porridge. “We could have made something far better than this crap.” 

“Rana,” Alan warned. 

“It’s true.” 

A small breath escaped Alan’s lips. 

There was no way to convey to her to be grateful for the food she had. The difference between his early life and hers was far too great. Then there was the fact he would rather her never know the pains of hunger while being driven to work beyond all breaking point just to get a smaller, worse meal than this one. 

“What do you think?” 

Alan blinked. “Hmm?” He lifted his gaze from the food. 

“About Uncle Alvar and the conversation I had with him.” She frowned. “Did you not hear me, grandpa?” 

A weak smile twitched at the corner of his lips. “I suppose not. Sorry, Rana.” 

“It’s fine,” Rana muttered. She took a deep breath and repeated, “He wasn’t willing to open up about himself. Not until the other Jedi joined us and it was less about him and more about some of the old members of the council and a friend of his.” 

“A friend of his would still count,” Alan pointed out. Anything would count. Alvar didn’t seem to be as open as he had been when he had been a child. Granted all Alan had to go by for this was the brief conversation yesterday and how Alvar had deflected them onto politics after the council meeting. 

“Then there’s the fact he slipped out last night. I could have sworn given his reaction yesterday he was going to make a run for it.” 

Alan’s heart flickered. Was he being selfish in the desire to know his youngest child? Perhaps he was pushing too hard too fast. 

“The only way to know for certain is to see what happens today.” Alan’s breath shuddered as he released the pent-up air. 

“All right.” Rana stood. “Want me to take your tray?” 

Alan eyed her barely touched food. 

“I’ll eat later.” 

His eyes narrowed. 

“It’s terrible.” 

“You took the food,” Alan reminded her. 

“Yeah, well, but I can eat later.” 

Alan passed her his tray. 

He stood as she headed off. 

Alvar had already left the mess hall. He had slipped out with Bastila, Vaner, and another of the Jedi. Alan’s heart flickered. Perhaps Alvar didn’t had a desire to know his family. Perhaps… 

Alan limped to the exit. 

Voices trickled to him from just down the hall. 

“—Certain?” it sounded like one of the Jedi. 

“Yes,” Alvar replied. 

“It is coming here?” Bastila asked. 

“Whatever or whoever caused the disturbance in the Force is all ready here,” Alvar stated. 

“You’re not thinking about,” Bastila’s voice trailed off. 

“No. I promised them if you agreed I would go. You agreed. I won’t break my promise.” 

“What’s the plan?” the other Jedi asked. 

“Darious, I would like for you take both Atton and Mical, see what the three of you can uncover about this disturbance.”

“It could pose a threat to the new order,” Darious agreed. “And will provide good training for the two of them.” He chuckled. “Especially if you want them to see passed their rivalry for Meetra’s affections.” 

A small laugh came from Alvar. “It could push them to work together, but this mission could also make them compete harder.” 

“I will see to it, they learn even Jedi who dislike one another should see beyond their differences for the betterment of the Republic and its people.” 

“Thank you, my friend. May the Force be with you.” 

The sound of another moving off followed the words. 

A disturbance? Alan frowned. It wasn’t going to make Alvar break his promise of joining them today. This meant it had to be a small disturbance, right? 

No. 

Perhaps it was small, but Alvar was sending three Jedi to investigate, including this own padawan. If it was a threat to the Republic, then the Republic could very well fall if another war sparked up just after the last event which had been fought in the shadows of the Republic. Not to mention the fact the Republic was still tittering on the edge after both the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil Wars. 

“We should find your father and niece,” Bastila broke the silence. “Revan?” 

There was a moment of silence. “Yes, let’s.” The sound of boots against metal followed the words. 

Alvar and Bastila rounded the corner. Little Vaner was perched on his mother’s hip. Bastila frowned as her eyes locked onto Alan. 

“Morning,” Alan greeted them. He limped forward. “Once Rana joins us, we should head over to Justin’s.” 

“Very well.” Alvar grinned. “I believe she’s coming now.” 

“I finished putting away the trays,” Rana spoke from behind Alan. “Are we ready?” 

“As we’ll ever be,” Alvar joked. 

“This way.” Alan led them off the ship and onto the streets of Telos. 

Justin lived deeper into the station, in a more guarded part. 

The door opened just as they arrived. It wasn’t Justin rather Nalin. He glared at Alvar and Bastila. The boy didn’t even glance at Alan or Rana. 

“Who are you?” 

Alan opened his mouth. 

“No one,” Alvar joked. 

“Go away, no one,” Nalin snapped. 

“All right!” Alvar turned, eyes laughing. 

“No you don’t.” Bastila snagged his collar. 

Alvar gagged. 

Nalin reached for the door controls. 

“Nalin, don’t you dare,” – the door shut before Rana could finish – “close that door.” Her face turned bright red. “Nalin, you jerk! Open the door!” 

Alan let out a breath. 

“I wasn’t going anywhere,” Alvar gasped. “It was a joke.” 

Alan stepped up to the door. It had been locked from the inside. He knocked. 

A heartbeat later the door opened. It wasn’t Nalin this time. “Sorry about that,” Sasha smiled at them. “He’s been acting out for awhile now.” 

Rana huffed. “More like forever.” 

“Rana.” Sasha looked at her oldest. Her gaze softened. “Please come in.” She stepped to one side. 

“It’s fine,” Bastila returned the smile. She dragged Alvar forward. “Besides,” – she nodded towards Alvar, given her other arm was wrapped around Vaner – “he started it.” 

Alan followed Rana into the apartment. It was larger than most on Telos station. This wasn’t shocking given who the apartment belonged to. 

Nalin glared at Bastila as she released Alvar. 

“Who are you?” he demanded once more. 

“This your uncle, Alvar, his wife Bastila, and their son Vaner,” Alan explained to his grandson. 

“Hiya!” Vaner waved at Nalin. “You angry at daddy?” the little boy asked. 

Nalin scowled. “Whatever.” He shrugged and stormed into the main sitting room of the apartment. 

“Come,” Sasha gestured for them to follow, “the others are excited to meet you.” Her eyes flashed towards Nalin. “No matter the way one of my children is acting.” 

Alvar hesitated before he followed Rana and Bastila into the main room. 

A small breath escaped Alan’s lips. He glanced at the closed door. This wasn’t going to be easy. He never thought it would be. Still, he should have considered how Nalin would react to Alvar. His heart flickered. Hopefully this would start to go more smoothly.

x – Revan – x

Tension clogged the air as Revan entered the sitting space. His gaze flickered to Nalin who stood in a corner of the room. Anger flashed in the boy’s eyes. Never once did Nalin look away from Revan.

There was something about the boy’s anger which reminded Revan much on the way others had felt towards him before. This was different, even from those. The feeling of anger stimming from betrayal wasn’t new. It was the deepness of said anger. 

Revan moved to where Bastila had settled in a seat. He stood beside her. Vaner glanced around the room from his mother’s lap. His eyes wide as he looked at all the faces surrounding them. He mumbled around a mouth full of his sleeve. 

This was more people, especially children, than Vaner had ever been around outside of the one reunion they had before the last war had struck. Even then, Vaner knew everyone there. There had been no children outside of himself at all. 

Revan’s eyes moved from his son to those gathered in the room. 

The youngest of Justin’s and Sasha’s children was seated on the floor. Her hazel eyes glinted as she watched Revan and Bastila. According to the file, her name was Hanna. She was the spitting image of her mother from her hazel eyes down to her auburn hair and freckled face. 

The last of Justin’s and Sasha’s children was seated near to Hanna. She was spitting image of Justin from her sandy hair to her brown eyes. Eyes Revan also shared. 

A shiver raced through him. 

Her file reported she was looking to join the military when she turned eighteen. Yet, he could sense the Force in her. In all Justin’s children outside of Rana. 

“I’m glad you came,” Justin spoke, drawing Revan away from the two children. A soft smile spread across his face. There was nothing fake about the smile. “The children have been looking forward to meeting you and Bastila since yesterday.” 

Nalin snorted. 

Justin’s eyes narrowed. He cleared his throat. “You can sit, Alvar.” 

Revan did so. 

“These are my other two daughters. Hanna, my youngest,” – Justin gestured to Hanna – “and Tina.” 

Hanna looked at Vaner. “So you’re our cousin.” 

“What cosin?” 

Hanna giggled. 

“You’re too cute.” Tina grinned, eyes shining. 

“But what it?” 

“It’s you, silly,” Hanna said through her giggles. “And I’m your cousin.” 

Vaner tilted his head to one side. 

“Want to play a little?” Hanna stood. 

“Play!” Vaner clapped and slid off Bastila’s lap. “Okay, mommy?” 

“It’s fine,” Bastila assured him. 

Vaner ran over to Hanna. “What play?” 

“Come on. I’ll show you my room. There’s tones of great toys there.” 

“Yay!” Vaner clapped. He followed the girl. At nine she towered over little Vaner, but his shyness was forgotten in the wake of playing. 

Silence followed the two children’s despatcher. Revan could sense them in another room. 

“So,” the word was released as a breath, “how did you two end up together?” Justin looked between Revan and Bastila. 

Bastila shifted. 

Alan’s gaze rested on them. 

It appeared all of them were curious about this. Revan let out a small breath. “She fell to the dark side. I pulled her back because we loved one another. What more is there to tell?” 

Bastila cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“What?” 

Her eyes stayed on his. 

“You want me to go into the full story.” 

“No.” 

Revan looked at her. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Turning away from the dark side is nothing to sneeze at. No matter the circumstances on how you did it.” 

Bastila looked at her lap. 

Well, this wasn’t working. “Now, a horde of rampantly breading gizka is another story entirely,” he joked. 

A hint of a smile flickered at the corner of Bastila’s lips. 

“Unless you didn’t find that to be a challenge. Perhaps I can return to Tatooine and find whoever gave us the crate.” 

“No!” Bastila shot down the idea. “The mere fact you let Mission keep one of those things was bad enough.” 

“I didn’t let Mission do anything. She made her own decision on the matter.” Revan smirked. At least she wasn’t being ashamed anymore. 

Justin cleared his throat. “There has to be more behind how you two ended up together than that.” 

Bastila’s face reddened. 

“Perhaps,” Revan stated. “Why is it so important for you to know?” He kept his tone light.

“Well, she is about my age,” Rana pointed out. “And you are about twenty years her senior.” A note of disgust trickled into her voice. 

Revan’s eyes narrowed. “Marriage, until recently, wasn’t permitted by the Jedi Order,” he explained, voice even. 

“It was my choice to marry him,” Bastila interjected. “Whether or not you agree or disagree with our age difference is up to you. Just know our marriage helps the both of us.” 

“But,” Rana started. 

Alan held up his hand. “Understandable.” His eyes softened. “And I am far from one to judge considering I had Justin when I was barely seventeen.” 

“Perhaps, there is something else you would rather discuss,” Bastila suggested. “Family matters.” She was trying to steer the conversation away from the two of them or their marriage more over. 

Revan looked at the group. 

“What was the war like?” Tina asked, eyes intense. “I mean you fought in two of the largest wars of our time. You have to have stories about them.” 

“Nothing of interest,” Revan stated. 

“Right,” Nalin scoffed. “Your betrayal is nothing of interest,” he sneered. 

Tina rolled her eyes. “Ignore Nalin.” She clapped her hands together. “You have to tell us about your final duel with Mandalore. It is renowned as one of the greatest in history. It also earned you the title of the greatest duelist of our age. Please.” 

Nalin huffed. 

“Most of it is in history vids as it is,” Revan stated. This wasn’t a good topic. 

A small breath escaped Tina. “I know what the holo-vids say, but I want to hear it from you. As you were there. You are Revan, right?”

“I am.” 

“Then, please.” Tina edged forward. “That battle and the one with Darth Malak are two of your greatest achievements.” 

“Good to know.” 

“Oh, come on!” Rana shouted. “Why do never answer questions about yourself?” 

Bastila laughed at this. 

“You’re not one to talk. You’re married to him.” Rana folded her arms across her chest. 

“Rana,” Justin warned. 

“He’s never been one to talk about himself,” Bastila informed them. “Even to me.” 

“What? You still don’t believe I was born on Kashyyyk and I’m a wookiee.” 

Bastila shook her head. “Honestly. Just because you speak fluent shyriiwook doesn’t make   
you a wookiee no matter how impressed by it Zaalbar was.”   
“Um, what is this about?” Tina asked. 

“Back on Dantooine I asked him a few basic,” – Bastila shot a stern look at Revan – “questions found on his records. He answered all of them as if it were a joke.” 

“Why?” Tina frowned. “I always assumed you would be very serious given you’re regarded as one of the greatest tacticians of our age as well.” 

“Trust me, when he is serious you don’t want to be there. It means we’re in a very bad situation.” 

Tina returned her gaze on Revan. 

Alan cleared his throat. “I should start getting launch ready. It will take a few hours.” He limped out of the room. 

“I believe all of us are interested in hearing about the battle which saw you redeemed,” Sasha spoke from her place beside Justin. 

“The death of Darth Malak is what won us the war.” Tina nodded. 

Revan closed his eyes. He could almost feel the dead weight of Malak in his arms. Pain lanced through his heart. He couldn’t redeem Malak. He had caused his fall, but there was no pulling Malak out of it. No taking back the path Revan had set his closest friend on. 

Revan stood. “I believe I will help Alan.” He started off. 

“You mean our father,” Justin pointed out. 

Revan paused. “Yes.” He continued towards the kitchen. 

“I’ll help,” Revan could just hear Rana’s voice. 

“No. Let them talk.” It was Sasha. “Forgive me if that was insensitive to ask him. It was just such a great victory.” 

“We don’t discuss the wars much,” Bastila explained. 

The voices faded as Revan entered the kitchen. Alan had set to work on a few the vegetables for the meal. 

“Would you like some help?” Revan offered. 

Alan froze. The older man turned, his dark gaze locking onto Revan. “I,” he choked on the word. A smile spread across his face. “Yes, I would love your help.” 

“Where do you need me?” Revan removed his robes and the tan upper layer to avoid dipping the sleeves into the food. It left him with only the tank top on. Revan tied back his hair.

There were several dishes Alan was preparing. Revan was set to work on one of them, preparing the meat and sauce for the dish. 

Revan moved to stand by… by his father. This was the closest he had been to Alan since this mess had started. Well, outside of the moment Alan had pointed the blaster at Revan. The man had been standing close then as well. 

Alan stiffened. His eyes grew wary. “Your mind…” the words were soft, less than a whispered breath. 

“What about my mind?” Revan asked. 

“Nothing.” Alan relaxed. He kept working on the food. His hands were covered in scarred lines down the fingers as if he had sustained nerve damage. The scars vanished into his sleeves. 

The bombing of Telos. 

Revan looked away from Alan. If only Revan had known just what Malak had planned. Revan would have stopped it. The anger. The raw rage he had felt upon learning what Malak had plotted behind his back left a bitter taste in Revan’s mouth. 

“I know you had no part in it.” 

“In the bombing?” Revan asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Not even Carth believed me on that part until I’d earned back his trust.” 

“You still remembered us back then, didn’t you?” 

“Most likely. It would explain why I was so angry towards Malak’s actions.” 

“Then I know you had nothing to do with it.” 

Revan kept his eyes locked on the food. “You were still injured in the bombing.” 

“I was. It was more my own fault than anything else. Reca had to pull me away from trying to help as many people as I could. Or so she told me. All I remember of the bombing was running away from the evacuation towards a child. A few blurred images of helping others and pain. I woke days later in a kolto tank.” 

Revan glanced at him. Racing into the bombing instead of away from it. Perhaps Revan got some of his own willingness to do stupid things to save as many as he could from Alan. 

“Where did the scar on your shoulder come from? If you don’t mind my asking.” 

Revan touched the scar. “When Malak fired on my ship, the interior hull was destroyed and collapsed in on me. A fatal blow if Bastila hadn’t pulled me out and healed the wound when she had.” 

Malak had… 

Revan stared at the meat. Perhaps, if he had remembered this moment better, he would have known there was no saving Malak from the Dark side. Yet, even Revan had been redeemed. Why couldn’t he have done the same for Malak. Malak didn’t… it had been Revan’s fault. Not Malak’s. The war, the pain, everything the Republic had gone through after the end of the Mandalorian Wars, was Revan’s fault. Even the purge. The darkness which surrounded his old master might have stimmed from her actions in the Mandalorian Wars. Though, perhaps not. She had always been more gray than light side. Still… 

Warmth touched Revan’s shoulder. “You need never tell us what happened at the end of the Jedi Civil War.” 

Revan turned to find himself looking into Alan’s eyes. 

“Forgive me for Tina’s curiosity on the topic. She doesn’t understand war. Right now it is a matter she reads about and listened to as a child nothing more.” 

“It’s fine.” Revan returned his attention to the meal. 

Silence lapsed between them. A silence Revan was more than happy to welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny idea for a tradition, the oldest born of Alan’s line is rarely force sensitive. It explains Justin, Rana, and poor little Vaner then.


	11. Chapter 11

Sighta followed her mother into the cantina. Drunken laughter mixed with the bland cantina music. A small breath escaped her even as she resisted curling her lip against the pungent smell. A mix of vile and alcohol filled the air. 

Gross. 

Sighta slid into the seat across from her mother. It was the only empty booth in the crowded space. “That was a complete waste of time,” Sighta groaned. Without knowing her father’s first name, there was no way to find him. “Are you certain he didn’t have a first name or a surname?” 

“I am.” 

“How can you be?” Sighta demanded. “Everyone has a name.” 

Jeri looked away. “Your father was born a slave. From what he told me, the only name he had been given after he was freed to become a sith was Inlustris and it was a name he chose himself.” 

Well, that was just great. No surname, no first name. Outside of him actually being alive and the plans for the reformation of the empire he had left behind, there was nothing Sighta even knew about her father. 

Her mother had lied about his death. What else had she kept from Sighta? The fact she had brothers. 

A small breath escaped Sighta. She straightened. “Why did you lie about my father dying and the fact I had brothers?” 

“Everyone in the empire believed he had died in the wilds,” her mother explained. “I didn’t want you to think he had left you.” 

Sighta snorted. “So, you lied instead.” 

“I wanted you to know him as I had. He was a good man who saw the empire could be so much more than it was.” 

“But he was a coward. He left after making plans for the reformation of the empire.” And those plans had been anything but small. There was great detail behind each, enough space if something had gone wrong Inlustris wouldn’t have been backed into a corner. Sighta had spent years studying them, learning every angle of his plans so she could use them in place of her then late father. 

The only reason she had been caught, hadn’t been because of the plans her father had left behind. It had been her own eagerness and desire to see the slaves freed from that filth of a darth. Yet, given the eyes on her for the fact she was rising to a darth soon, she had been caught and her secret revealed. This darth would see to it Sighta would lay in a pool of her own blood than ever become a darth. Thus the reason she had been forced to flee the empire. 

In Inlustris’s plans he had stated once eyes were on him for the title of darth he would play the part of a true sith lord to avoid drawing unwanted attention to his actions. He would figure out the weaknesses of those watching him and how best to act then upon the plan to continue forward. 

Sighta’s hand balled into a fist. She scowled. She was such an idiot. Everything she had added to her father’s plans had gone her way, better than his original. Perhaps if she had for once just followed the written plan… No. It wasn’t her failing. It was her father’s. He was the one who had left her an impossible task. He was the one who had fled the empire. 

“We should renew our focus on Revan instead, he, at least, has a name.” 

“Sighta, the emperor stated Revan was killed.” 

Sighta huffed. “Then why do all the reports from the past ten years say otherwise from the Republic.” 

“He,” Jeri looked away from her. “There is no telling if he would be easier to find than your father.” 

There was the republic ship. Yet – Sighta closed her eyes. The ship was well guarded. She had seen as much on their way to the cantina. Whoever’s it was, they were important, high ranked. It would take a great deal of planning to sneak onboard. 

“You said he took my brothers with him,” Sighta stated. 

“Yes.” 

Perhaps they could track down a lead through her brothers. “You stated my twin was weaker than me, can you tell me more about them and why father wanted to take them?” 

“It,” Jeri started. She took a deep breath. “When I first met Inlustris, I admit to being taken with him. I admired his ideals, but I wanted him to see my own as well. To understand why I was loyal to the empire above all else. When your older brother was born, I had high hopes he would be able to join the ranks of the Sith and work alongside his father for the betterment of the empire.” 

“But he wasn’t force sensitive?” 

“No.” Jeri closed her eyes. “I was devastated to learn this. It was then I noticed Inlustris was happy, relieved even our son would never be sith. I wanted to know why. 

“His only response was it was safer to grow up without the force. With the choice before our son on what he could be within the empire. He could walk his own path and decide who and what he wanted to be.” 

Sighta raised her brows. This didn’t seem like a plan her mother would have settled for. The choice could have harmed the future of the empire instead of “bettering” it. It was a shock her mother had chosen Sighta over her loyalty to the empire when Sighta had screwed up in the end. Though, perhaps it wasn’t. Her mother did love her. 

“I decided your brother should become a soldier and started to train him.” 

“How old was he?” 

“Four.” 

Sighta frowned. “Isn’t that a little young?” 

“Not at all, but your father thought it was and was furious at me for it. I don’t believe I’d ever seen him so mad before then as he was then. All that stopped him was the knowledge I was already expecting you and your twin brother.” 

“He would have killed you?” This didn’t seem right. 

Jeri gave a hallow laugh. “No. I believe he would have left with your brother there and then.” Jeri smiled. “Not everything was bad between us.” 

“Obviously,” Sighta muttered. “Or you would never have become pregnant again.” 

Jeri coughed. A slight flush to her cheeks. “A little later, you and your brother were born. Your younger twin was very ill when he was born. So much so I believed he wouldn’t make it. He was still very weak when he first used the force. You weren’t far behind him, using it a few days later. I was thrilled. You could train as a sith and aid your father in reforming the empire I loved.” 

“But not my twin?” If he was still weak, it would make sense. 

“He never recovered fully from the illness in the few months after his birth,” Jeri explained. “He was still so fragile he caught just about very illness going around at the time and he was smaller than you, unable to gain weight.” Jeri let out a small, pained breath. 

No matter the way her mother spoke of Sighta’s twin, it was clear she still cared about him. 

“I wanted nothing more than to have both of you join the sith ranks, but I knew he would never survive the training. I told Inlustris my plans for the two of you, even your brother despite the fact he was far from healthy and strong. I woke that night to find Inlustris packing what little he owned, your older brother was helping him. You and your twin weren’t far.” Jeri’s eyes fell to the table, hands clenched. “I demanded to know what he was doing.

“He told me he was taking the children and leaving the empire. He wanted me to join them so we could be a real family, without the fear of what the dark council and emperor would do to us upon learning what we had done. 

“I refused. Telling him, he was being a coward, we had plans, so many plans. Inlustris stated he wasn’t being a coward. He was deciding his own fate and following what he wished for the most in the galaxy, to have a family. He lifted your brother and told our son, our oldest child to get you. I moved and took hold of you, shouting he wouldn’t have you as well. I told our oldest to stay, but he just looked at me and shifted.” 

“He didn’t stay though.” Sighta looked at her mother. What would it have been like to grow up with her older brother around, to have another imperial guard in the family? It would have made moving easier. Perhaps she wouldn’t have been caught with two sets of eyes at her side instead of one. 

Jeri shook her head. Her voice soft as she continued, “He stated he didn’t like fighting. He didn’t want to join the guard. He left with Inlustris and your twin before I could find my voice over the matter.” 

Jeri took a deep shuddering breath. “In the morning, I was informed Inlustris had perished in the wilds. I went to investigate. All I found was his lightsaber, the crystal missing, the shredded outer layer of his robes and some blood which matched his. It was enough for many to believe he had died. I knew otherwise. 

“There were no signs of your brothers, especially your twin. A smaller freighter was missing from the hanger bays. I suspected Inlustris had taken it and fled Imperial space.” Jeri met her gaze. “I always thought telling you your father died was for the best. The empire believed he had after all.” 

Sighta leaned back in her seat. She sensed several people enter the cantina. Her gaze flickered away from her mother. Her heart froze. Three Jedi strode into the cantina. The middle one glanced around before speaking to the two who had followed him in. 

“I knew you, my perfect little girl, could do what your father abandoned. You had the strength to go forward with our plans and change the empire for the better.” A small smile flickered on Jeri’s face. Her eyes soft as she looked at Sighta. “Perhaps now Inlustris will see I was right and will go with us to the empire. Even if we must now act from the shadows." 

Was it true? Inlustris might have had the right idea. 

Her heart flickered with warmth at the thought of having been raised without the pressure to seceded. Without the worries of filling her father’s place in the plans he had left behind. 

A small snort escaped her. 

No. 

Jeri was right. Inlustris was a coward for leaving. If he had stayed everything would have turned out for the better. What did it matter if her twin was weaker than her? He deserved the fate which would have awaited him among the Sith. There was no point in protecting him if it had meant the plan would fail. 

“What were my brothers’ names? Perhaps we can find them and use them to further the plan,” Sighta suggested. 

Jeri opened her mouth. A scowl pulled at her face a heartbeat later. “Can we help you?” her tone harshened. 

Sighta looked up to see one of the Jedi now stood before their table.

x – Darious – x

“Odd,” Revan’s voice came over the communicator. It was just about the middle of the day. Darious had contacted Revan upon tracking down a matter with the security force.

“Do you believe this could be the disturbance you felt?” Darious glanced at Commander Darrell Varnon and his second Mark Kane. The two were watching him. 

“Even if it isn’t, it warrants investigation. There are no others in Republic files outside of the senator’s family with the surname Tarvon,” Revan pointed out. “Whoever these two women are, they would have had to slice into Republic records to place their identities in and make themselves legal.”

There was a short pause. Darious could just make out voices calling to Revan in the background. 

“Aid the security force in this matter.” 

“Understood.” The conversation closed. Darious turned his attention back to the commander and his second. “The order will be happy to aid you in this matter, Commander Varnon.” 

A breath escaped Darrell. “Thank you, Master Jedi.” He turned and lifted a datapad. “My men followed them from the time they left here. They’re heading for one of the cantinas.” 

Darious nodded. 

“I would like to join the three of you.” 

“Thank you, commander.” 

Darrell lead the way out of the security center. The cantina was situated close to a shop. This time of day there should have been little traffic, but given the station operated on shifts, the cantina was still packed with the night shift. Most, Darious assumed, would have the next day off or would rather go to work hungover. 

Cheers erupted from the swoop spectators. The noise was punctuated by soft groans. It was the main room of the cantina which drew Darious’s attention. Soft mutters followed him, Atton, and Mical as they passed through the crowd. 

Darious paused in the main room. “Circle around the edge of the room,” he instructed the two padawans. “If I signal, only then come to aid me and the commander. If the two try to leave, stop them.” He tilted his head towards the two women seated in the sea of cantina goers. 

“Right,” Atton muttered. 

“Understood.” Mical started off around one side of the room. 

Atton took the other path. 

“Do you believe this will turn violent?” Darrell asked. 

“It never hurts to be prepared for anything.” Darious took the lead this time. His gaze skimmed the two women. Both had dark hair. Though in the case of one it was more gray than black now. The younger of the two, and he used the term loosely as she was about his age, was trained the force. She was attempting to conceal herself, with little effect. Granted, Darious was used to trying to detect Revan. Few had spent as much time as Revan had with learning to conceal their Force sensitivity. Especially when he had wanted to go undetected during the Jedi Civil War. 

The older woman scowled at Darious. “What do you want?” 

“If you would be so kind to let my companion and myself join you. I fear everywhere else is full.” Darious gave the women a soft smile. 

The older woman blinked. “Of course not.” She gestured to the chair. 

“I mind,” growled the younger. Her blue eyes narrowed. 

Darious slipped into the seat despite her harsh tone. 

“What do you want, Jedi?” 

The older woman stiffened, eyes so much like the other woman’s it was clear they were related, widened. 

“And no lies.” The younger leaned closer to Darious. 

A small smile flickered over Darious lips. “Tarvon, quite the interesting choice in surname.” 

“It wasn’t a choice. It’s my surname.” The older woman frowned. 

“Ah,” – Darious was no Revan, but he could somewhat compare to his old friend – “there in lies the problem. None of our records, until this day, list more than ten Tarvons.” 

“You were watching for the surname,” the younger snorted. “Why? That seems excessive.” 

Darrell stepped forward. “Excessive,” the word hissed from him. “We take the security of our senator seriously!” Darrell glanced at Darious. “As well as the security of the New Order’s grandmaster.” 

Oh, yes, Darious could just picture the security team attempting to protect Revan. He would never like such a matter. Jedi, as far as Revan was concerned, were the ones to do the protecting. Not the ones to be protected. 

“Senator? Grandmaster?” the older woman frowned. From the falsified record Darious had seen, her name was Jeri. The younger woman was Sighta. This was assuming theses were their real names. 

“From what I’ve heard, the Jedi Order is gone,” Sighta smirked. “Thus, you don’t have any real authority.” 

“You’re right. I don’t.” Darious smiled.

Sighta’s eyes glittered.

“But he does.” Darious gestured to Darrell. “And given I was requested to join him on this matter,” Darious let the sentence hang. 

Her smile melted away. 

“Please, what are the names of the senator and grandmaster?” Jeri asked, face flushed. Her eyes glittered as she looked at Darious. 

Sighta glanced away from Darious. “Justin is the senator but I don’t have a clue who this grandmaster is. It was odd there were Tarvons already here.” 

Jeri’s eyes widened. A smile spread across her face. “Take me to him,” she demanded, eyes locked on Darious. 

“No.” Darrell stepped forward. “Do you really think we’d let someone we didn’t know close to the senator?” His hand twitched towards his blaster pistol. 

Sighta leapt to her feet. Her right arm stiffened. 

Darious was heartbeat behind her. He took hold of her arm. A hard device was wrapped around the arm. 

“Sighta!” Jeri called the other woman off, giving the slightest shake of her head. 

Sighta stopped struggling. She spat at Darious, eyes narrowed. 

Darrell relaxed. “You’re under arrest.” He moved in. 

Darious cast a look at Jeri. 

The woman hadn’t moved. Her gaze glazed. “Justin?” the name fell from her as a breath.

Odd.

This was a matter to bring before Revan, the rest of the council, and the senator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a lot of inspiration for Inlustris’s backstory from the backstory of the Sith Inquisitor. But I also wanted it to be his own story in the same instance.


	12. Chapter 12

Revan rejoined the others at the table. 

“What was that over?” Rana asked. 

There was no getting around it. Bastila knew some of what was happening, it would be for the best to inform the senator as well. Though – Revan glanced around the table laden with food – he would rather have done it at another time. And with fewer children around. 

“Earlier this morning,” Revan started, “I sensed a disturbance in the Force.” 

“Big deal,” Nalin muttered. He stabbed his fork into the meat, growling under his breath. 

“I sent Master Darious, his padawan, and my own to investigate,” Revan continued. “It led Darious to the security station.” 

“I’ve not received anything from them,” Justin said. He gave a small laugh. “Granted, unless it concerns my safety, it’s unlikely I’ll hear much from them.” 

Alan frowned. “What did he discover?” 

“This morning, two women entered the station going by the surname ‘Tarvon.’”

“Tarvon? Like they’re related to us?” Hanna asked. She looked to her father and grandfather. 

“No.” Justin leaned forward. “I take it they sliced into Republic systems?” 

“From what the commander and Darious both gathered, it’s only way they’d have the surname.” Revan didn’t look away from Alan and Justin. 

Alan took a bite of his food. 

“Hmm.” Justin frowned. “I do hope Darrell arrests the two without incident.” 

“I sent Darious with the security team,” Revan informed Justin. 

Bastila nodded. “A Jedi is a good deterrent.” 

“Good.” Justin straightened. “We can eat in peace then.” He smiled. 

“It is odd, though.” Tina frowned. She took a small bite of her food. “I mean, there are only our family, adopted or otherwise, who have that surname. I can’t think to as why anyone would want to pretend to have our last name.” 

Revan gave a hallow laugh. 

“You can?” Tina asked. Her eyes widened. 

“Yeah right,” scoffed Nalin. He glared at Revan. “You’re just making it seem like you know the reasoning someone would have.” 

Revan smiled at the boy. “Perhaps.” 

“So, yummy!” Vaner exclamation broke the tension. He drove his fork down and shoveled more food into his mouth. “Daddy cook more.” 

Bastila smoothed Vaner’s messy hair. 

“Your grandfather did most of it,” Revan informed his son. 

“Yum!” Vaner beamed. He took another large bite. 

Alan laughed. “I doubt he’s listening.” His eyes glittered. 

Tina shot a glare at Nalin. “Why would anyone want to take our last name?” She turned her gaze on Revan. 

“Your father is the senator of Telos,” Revan started. “Claiming relation to him could mean these two have away around Telos without drawing negative attention to themselves or,” Revan broke off. Perhaps it was better not to mention the other option with so many children around. Not the version he had been about to. “Or, away to get in close to him.” 

Justin’s gaze swept over his children. “Commander Varnon and Master Darious will have it well in hand. It doesn’t do us any good to speculate why these two would want to take our surname.” 

“Hmm.” Tina rubbed her chin. “Father was still the senator of Telos at the start of the Jedi Civil War,” she started. “Why didn’t you use your relation to get in close then? I mean, without your mask and armor you don’t really stand out.” She laughed, rubbing the back of her head. “No offense meant.” 

A chuckle escaped Revan. 

“What?” Tina tilted her head to the side. 

“You’ve never seen a Sith or a fallen Jedi, have you?” Revan smiled. 

“Well, not in person, obviously, but I’ve seen the images of Darth Malak. He looked paler than he did back during the Mandalorian Wars and his skin looked bad, but otherwise he looked normal.” She flushed. “Well, normal outside of his jaw.” She gestured to her face. 

“His eye color did change,” Revan informed her, “from the corruption of the Dark side of the Force. He used to have vivid blue eyes. They turned gray after his fall.” 

“Meaning?” Tina frowned. 

“The Dark side can have a number of effects on those who have fallen.” How could Revan put this? “You could say the Dark side ages a person in some ways. As an example, when I had fallen, my hair was greyer than before the fall. Skin starts to crack and for most, not all, their eyes turn yellow or worse.” He leaned forward. “Suffice it to say, if I wanted to go anywhere without my mask and robes, people would still know something was off just by appearance alone.” 

“Oh.” Tina blinked, frowning. “Why would anyone want to turn to the dark side if it makes them look old?” 

“Perhaps another topic is in order,” Alan stopped Revan from replying. 

Revan bowed his head to the older man. A small breath escaped him. To tell another how the pull of the dark side was so addictive – no, it was for the best she never knew. At least, not if she never was to be trained in the Force. 

Revan looked at Justin. 

It was a matter to bring before Justin and Sasha. There was no denying the order needed younglings and apprentices. Revan had no desire to just rip them from their parents. It would have to be a matter between the children, their parents, and the order. Then there was the fact three of them were Force sensitive. This time around it wasn’t like taking all of them would be the end of a Force sensitive line as it would have been before allowing marriage.

Revan was pulled from his thoughts when Alan stood. He limped around the table, collecting the dishes. 

“Dessert will be ready soon,” he informed them. His eyes glittered with his soft smile as he looked at Revan. 

Revan cocked an eyebrow. 

“Yay!” Vaner clapped, grinning. 

Revan’s comm. link went off. “Excuse me.” He stood, bowing to Alan and Justin. 

A small breath escaped Alan. He returned to gathering the dishes. 

Justin frowned. 

Revan stepped from the room so as not to disturb them further. “Yes?” 

“Commander Varnon just finished placing the two into the force cages,” Darious informed Revan. “I believe the council and the senator need to discuss this matter as it concerns both him and yourself.” 

A soft sound told Revan he wasn’t alone. He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Justin had joined him. 

“We should assess the situation before convening the entire council,” Revan informed Darious. “I would rather avoid having us meet over every matter which is brought up.” 

“What do suggest then?” 

“I’ll join you and the commander,” Revan decided. 

A pause. 

“You don’t agree?” 

“We need the senator’s support,” Darious confessed. “This situation also concerns him but,” he trailed off. 

“Why don’t I come with him then?” Justin asked. “I don’t much fancy the idea of being left in the dark with two taking the surname ‘Tarvon.’” 

“I don’t know if that’s wise,” Darious started. “The older woman demanded you be brought to her.” 

Revan rested his hand on his chin. “It’s the senator’s decision. Besides the security team, his security team, and we will be there. If the two manage to escape the force cages, then we should be able to stop them.” They did have the numbers. However, this could mean little if the two women were skilled fighters. 

“Very well. It would be for the best you assessed the situation soon. May the Force be with you.” Darious ended the call. 

“We should inform the others we’re leaving,” Justin stated. He hesitated. “Will Bastila be joining you?” 

Revan shrugged. “It’s up to her.” He returned to the dining room Justin only a step behind. 

“Now both of you go off,” Rana huffed. 

Alan paused in setting out the dessert. “What’s wrong?” His gaze was locked on both of them. 

“Alvar and I need to head for the security center,” Justin informed him. 

Revan looked to Bastila. “Darious and Commander Varnon apprehended the two who took the surname Tarvon,” he informed her and the rest of the group. “Darious agreed it would be best for me to assess the situation before summoning the rest of the council.” 

A small breath escaped Bastila. Her hand rested on Vaner’s head. 

“Hmm?” Vaner blinked up at Bastila. “Pie, mommy?” he pointed to the pie placed at the center of the table. 

“In a bit.” Bastila soothed his hair. “Go. I’ll stay here. Vaner should get to know your side of the family better.” 

Revan bowed his head. It wouldn’t be wise to take Vaner to see these two as it was and Bastila wouldn’t have liked to just leave their son here, relation or otherwise, given the events which had transpired just two days prior.

“I’ll take Reca and Zeel with me.” Justin kissed Sasha. “Hopefully we’ll be back in time for dinner.” 

Sasha bowed her head in response. Her gaze flickered to Revan before sweeping over her children, Bastila, and Vaner. “Be safe.” 

Justin smiled and nodded. 

Revan eyed the two who joined them as they left the senator’s apartments. He’d seen both at Alan’s diner as Justin’s guard. The zabrak, Zeel, was head of Justin’s security force while the twi’lek was his second. 

“It’s nice to meet you, again, Little Runner,” Reca smiled at him. 

Revan cocked an eyebrow. “Who’s Little Runner?” 

“You.” Reca laughed. 

“Ah.” Odd nickname. Though, it appeared, he hadn’t liked going by his birth name long before he had taken the name the Jedi Crusader. Or perhaps others had just taken to calling him that when he was a child here on Telos. 

“You used to run everywhere,” Zeel explained, eyes glittering. “Reca was always a step behind you.” 

“Hey!” Reca huffed. “I wasn’t his shadow, Zeel.” 

Zeel smirked. “Yeah, right.” 

Air hissed between Reca’s teeth. Her eyes narrowed. 

It was for the best to not get involved in this. More because Revan had no clue what they were talking about. With no memory of his time as a child outside of the one brief one with Darious and Malak, there was no way to take sides in this. Not without being wrong one way or another. 

Justin chuckled. “You two would get in and out of so much trouble as children. All in the name of trying to help father.” 

Revan kept his gaze locked ahead of him. 

“This is true,” Reca confessed. “I suppose, looking back on it, Little Runner and I didn’t help him that much. We just got underfoot more times than naught.” She laughed. “Right, Little Runner?” She nudged him. 

Revan stiffened. “If you say so.” 

“I guess you were a little too young to have many memories of back then.” A breath escaped Reca. “I’d hoped you’d remember some of it.” She looked at Revan out of the corner of her eye. 

The security station came into view. Revan spread out his awareness. He could sense more than just Darious, Mical, and Atton within. There was another Force sensitive. A powerful one who had no intention of masking their sensitivity. 

Darious and Commander Darrell stepped forward when Revan and Justin entered.

“We took a lightsaber from the younger woman,” Darious informed Revan. “The older woman carried a blaster pistol on her.” He held out a datapad to Revan. 

The names they’d taken were Jeri and Sighta. 

This would be interesting.

x – Sighta – x

This was just great.

Sighta glowered at the Jedi from behind the force cage. She’d been stripped for her lightsaber and her mother of her own weapons. Blasted Jedi. 

“The grandmaster and senator are on their way,” the Jedi informed the commander. 

The commander nodded. He looked at the two of them before he left the room with the Jedi. 

Grandmaster. 

The grandmaster was mentioned yet again. Then there was the way her mother had reacted to the senator’s name. 

“What were my brothers’ names?” Sighta repeated the question. Her gaze slid away from the door to her mother. She kept her senses on the door in case the Jedi and commander returned. 

A small breath escaped Jeri. “Your older brother’s name was Justin. Your twin’s,” – she closed her eyes – “Alvar.” 

Alvar? “That’s a weird name,” Sighta stated. It was her twin’s name. 

A soft laugh escaped Jeri. The laugh sounded hallow. 

Sighta’s gaze snapped away from Jeri. A heartbeat later, the door opened. A new man entered the room with the commander and the Jedi from earlier. 

The man in the lead looked like something out of richest worlds of the empire. He wore extravagant robes. They flowed and gleamed in the light of the room. He was almost flashy. 

“Here I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to be into worldly things. Here their grandmaster is wearing such wealth.” Her lips curled. 

“Pardon?” the sandy haired man frowned. 

A sharp snort of laughter sounded from near the man. 

Sighta sneered. “You can’t hide your force sensitivity from me.” 

The man cocked an eyebrow. “I think you’re confused. I’m not a Jedi. My younger brother is the grandmaster, not me.” He gestured to beside him.

Sighta tore her gaze from the flashy man. She blinked several times. A fourth figure stood as a living shadow. His dark hair was pulled from his face in a ponytail, dark eyes glittering despite dark shadows. 

His robes mirrored those of the Jedi who’d brought her and Jeri here. Yet, he looked warn as if a good breeze would be enough to knock him out. 

She scowled. 

There was no possible way this man was the grandmaster. 

“My, you mustn’t be as well trained as I believed, if you couldn’t sense the Force in me,” the Jedi spoke in light tones. 

“Are you mocking me?” Sighta snarled. Heat burned her face. Jedi spit, how could she have missed this man? There was no denying the power of the Force in him. 

The new Jedi straightened. The laughter vanished from his unremarkable features. 

No, she hadn’t been wrong to miss him. Without his robes, even with his robes, he melded into the shadow cast by the other man. It was as if he wasn’t standing there at all. 

“I’m Justin Tarvon,” the flashy man introduced himself, “the senator of Telos. This is Alvar Tarvon, the grandmaster of the new Jedi Order.” 

What? 

Sighta’s gaze locked on them. On her older and twin brother. 

There was no way. No way her younger brother, her weak, sickly little brother could be the grandmaster. 

Her eyes narrowed. Though, Jedi were weak. So perhaps placing the weakest of their Order at the top was common practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yep.


	13. Chapter 13

“Meetra!” 

Meetra sensed Jasper enter the room she was in with Bao-Dur. She lowered her practice blade. 

“What is it?” Meetra met the younger Jedi’s gaze. 

“It’s just, I’ve been thinking on the disturbance Master Tarvon sensed,” he started with a glance towards Bao-Dur. 

Bao straightened. He backed out of the practice ring. 

“He sent Darious, Mical, and Atton to investigate,” Meetra pointed out. 

“Yes, but something still feels,” Jasper hesitated, “off. As if a darkness is pressing down on Telos.” Jasper shook his head. “I confess to not being the seer Revan is, but still,” he trailed off. 

Meetra frowned. There might be something to Jasper’s concerns. Yet, she wasn’t the one to discuss this with. While her time with Kreia had helped her hone such senses as Force sight, she wasn’t the most apt at it. In all honesty, Revan was the only true seer left. 

“We can try to contact Revan over this matter.” A small laugh escaped her. “I should say Alvar, not Revan.” 

Jasper gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah, it’s odd going back to his real name. And I even knew him by it before he took the name Revan.” 

A small smile flickered across her face. Revan would always be the name which suited her old master. “Bao, join Mira and Visas. The three of you should train together today.” 

Bao bowed his head. “Very well.” 

Meetra tracked his progress from the room. “We can’t just interrupt what he’s doing today. The meeting with his family will help us gain Senator Tarvon’s support.” 

A small breath escaped Jasper. “We could contact Master Darious,” he suggested. 

“Perhaps. I doubt what you’re sensing is unrelated to what Revan,” her lip twitched, “Alvar sensed this morning.” She shook her head. “Let’s bring this matter to the admiral first then go from there.” 

Jasper frowned. “I doubt he can do much in matters related to the Force.” 

This was true. Carth, while Force sensitive, might not understand what they were talking about or why they were hesitating in going to Revan over the mater. 

“The order of old wouldn’t have relied so much on the Republic,” Jasper continued to point out. 

True. 

Meetra took a deep breath. 

Revan had wanted them to aid the Republic. Yet, she doubted this meant for them to rely on the Republic so much for everything. The Order did need the finical aid of the Republic. This didn’t mean Revan had an idea of taking it further than that. 

“Perhaps you’re right,” the words fell from her lips as a breath. “But they would have let the fear of losing the last of the Jedi control their actions.” Meetra straightened. “We should investigate what you sensed. 

Jasper bowed his head. “Thank you for agreeing. We can’t just inform Revan about everything which is going on. I doubt he would want us to as it is.” 

“Yes.” Though, this might also cause problems if something happened to her and Jasper. “We should see what Mission and Zaalbar are up to. The two did come as guards for the Order.” 

“They did?” Jasper frowned. “Shouldn’t one of them have gone with Revan then?” 

“I don’t even know if they know he’s the grandmaster,” Meetra confessed. “It wouldn’t be like him to mention it.” 

“True.” Jasper frowned. “I’ll see if Mission is free. We’ll meet at the exit in thirty?” 

“Sure.” Meetra bowed her head. “We should take the padawans with us.” 

Jasper nodded and raced off. 

Meetra looked at the few items Revan and she had worked on for training the new order and the five padawans they had. There were the basic training droids Revan had built only two nights ago, one tucked away in need of repairs from when Atton had destroyed it, and the practice blades Meetra had gathered with Carth’s aid. 

Ten Jedi. 

It was far better than where they’d been before Revan had joined them. Yet, their existence tittered on the edge. If they did loss Revan, then what? She knew they could track down other Jedi and Mical could learn the way of a consular without Revan, but with him it would be far easier. Mical was fascinated by the history of the Order, but Revan, if he could regain his memory, might be able to recall everything he had ever read within the Order’s archives. 

If they lost him… 

Meetra shook the thought from her mind. 

Fear was the enemy. 

She was the last guardian. It was her duty to see the last consular and three other sentinels made it through them starting to come into the open. Perhaps, just perhaps, Revan’s plan to split them so early was the wrong way to go. It would allow for them to aid Telos and gain more Force sensitives. With so much uncertainty, not even Revan being their last seer might be able to see what lay ahead of the Order. 

There was no point dwelling on future problems now. 

Meetra left the room and headed through the halls. While perhaps not the wisest move, it didn’t make sense to leave Mira, Bao, and Visas behind. All three of them had experience with fighting on the field thanks to her dragging them around the galaxy while trying to find the council then trying to stop Kreia. They weren’t new to being Jedi thus leaving them behind would be more an insult than anything else. Especially given Atton and Mical were already on a mission. A mission set to them by the grandmaster. 

“Exile.” Visas was the first to notice Meetra when she entered. She broke off from her practice duel with Mira, head bowed to Meetra. 

“It’s just Meetra now, Visas,” Meetra remined her with a soft smile. 

“Yeah.” Mira placed her hand on her hip, the practice blade held loosely in her hand. “You sent Bao to us, why are you here now?” 

“To collect the three of you,” Meetra informed them. “Jasper and I are heading onto the station.” 

“Is it wise to take all three of us?” Visas asked. 

“You and Bao-Dur are Jasper and my own padawans. Given Bastila is otherwise engaged, I figured it would do Mira some good to join us today.” 

“Finally.” Mira stretched. “I thought we’d be trapped on this ship forever.” She grinned. “Where are we heading?” 

“To aid Master Kane in an investigation.” Meetra led the three of them to the meeting point with Jasper. 

“Thank you for getting the padawans.” He grinned, his eyes shifting to Visas. “Mira, what has Bastila been training you in?” 

Mission shifted beside him. 

“To curve my tongue,” she stated, arms folded across her chest. 

Meetra bit back a snort of laughter. Part of her knew Bastila and Mira were a lot alike. 

“I meant in the Force?” Jasper blinked. 

“Ah. To hone my ability with tracking through it.” 

“I see.” Jasper cast Meetra a small look, eyes a little wide. “Right then, given you’re already a tracker, and learning to hone such ability, as we move through the station keep your senses alert.” 

“For?” 

“Anything out of ordinary.” 

Mira nodded. “Understood.” 

“You do the same Visas.” Jasper looked at his own padawan. 

She bowed her head. 

“Bao, stay towards the rear of the group. Keep your senses alert for danger,” Meetra informed her padawan. “If you sense anything alert the rest of us.” 

“Understood, general.” 

Meetra winced. It was proving harder than she’d thought to break him of calling her “general.” 

“It’s ‘Master’ not ‘general,’” Meetra reminded him. 

Bao bowed his head. His golden eyes narrowed. “Right.” 

Meetra fell in beside Jasper as the group headed from the ship. There weren’t onlookers as there had been the first time the ship had docked. A small breath escaped her, tension fled her shoulders. If there had been… 

It was to be expected to run into crowds now. They were the start of the new Jedi Order. Dressed as they were, it was bound to draw the eye of onlookers as well as questions. 

“I hope it’s nothing,” Jasper whispered. 

“As do I.” Meetra scanned the passage ahead. 

A few people stared as they passed. Nothing of a hint towards danger shuddered through the air. Perhaps they would have known more if they had disturbed Revan’s work with the senator. 

No. 

Meetra shoved down the thought. She wasn’t useless and neither was Jasper. If she placed everything on Revan, he might back away from the position it had already been a struggle to get him to take. If this happened, then the senate would be near impossible to persuade into getting the funding the Order once had. Darious was good. He wasn’t Revan. Nor was she. 

The experience she had from dealing with Justin, wouldn’t help in a real senate situation. It took a certain type of person to navigate politics without losing their patients or not wanting to thrust their way forward. The only ones who would manage it would be: Darious, Jasper, and of course Revan. 

“What are your thoughts on the senate?” Meetra broke the silence between herself and Jasper. 

“Hmm, I’ve never dealt with them directly,” Jasper informed her. “Politics was never really my thing. I remember listening to Masters Darious, Alvar, and Squint during the early Mandalorian Wars on it though.” He chuckled. 

Meetra smiled. “I image Squint wanted to force the issue and just thrust us into the war rather than taking the root,” – she hesitated – “Master Tarvon took.” 

“Yep.” Jasper grinned, eyes almost hollow. “Master Darious was more an intermediary between Masters Alvar and Squint. I don’t know if he ever dealt directly with the senate like Master Tarvon did though.” 

Revan really was their best option. 

“I’m glad he took the position of grandmaster,” Jasper confessed. The hollowness spread from his eyes to his features. “I confess, it’s hard seeing him doubt himself so much. Like looking at a shattered reflection of the man I grew up admiring.” 

Meetra bowed her head. “I know what you mean. He’s pushing himself too much. Trying to take on more and more. It looks like he’s not sleeping.” 

“I don’t think it’s just matters of the order keeping him awake.” 

“Hmm?” Meetra glanced around, keeping her senses alert even while they discussed Revan. 

“I think the memories of the Civil War haunt him,” Jasper confessed. “When we were talking this morning, the subject of Squint seemed painful for him. It’s as if he doesn’t see it as Squint becoming one with the Force.” 

“He did kill him,” Meetra pointed out. “They and your master were akin to brothers.” Her heart ached. “We need a way to get him to see all the good he’s done and not dwell on his mistakes or what could have been but what is.” 

“Good luck with that.” 

Meetra stiffened. 

“I’ve been telling Rev he’s great and stuff for ages,” Mission huffed. “He never listens. It’s like his ears are shut to complements.” 

Meetra grinned. “True enough.” 

“Have you tried anything else?” Jasper asked with a soft chuckle. 

“Nope. But Rev’s a good person. He just doesn’t see it, you know?” Mission shrugged. “I keep telling his like a good older brother. One that doesn’t just abandon you for a girl and quick credit. He just jokes and says ‘you sure I’m not the villain of the story?’” Mission huffed. 

Meetra laughed. 

“Well, that just sounds like him.” Jasper’s eyes watered as he grinned. 

Cold trickled through her. Meetra halted. 

“Meetra!” Mira warned. 

“I sense it.” 

The group stopped. 

Meetra’s hand dropped to her lightsaber, eyes skimming the disserted hall. 

Mission’s hands dropped to her blaster pistol, her other hand hovered over the hilt of her sword. “What is it?” 

“I don’t know.” The sense was cold, dark almost like—

“Sith,” Jasper breathed the word. 

Several figures stepped from the shadows. Their red armor gleamed in the artificial light. 

“My, my, look at this. We were sent to track down a traitor and find the ruminates of the Jedi instead.” He pulled out a staff. 

“Mission,” Meetra whispered, “find Revan, warn him what’s going on.” 

Mission stared at her. “But.”

“It’s important.” 

Mission nodded. 

“Jasper, we need to create an opening for her.” 

“Roger.” 

Mission’s form shimmered before she vanished from sight. 

“So, are you Sith or just a group making a pour fashion statement?” Jasper taunted. 

The soft sound of Mission sneaking away tickled Meetra’s ears. 

Good.


	14. Chapter 14

Odd. 

Revan watched as Sighta paled when his name was mentioned. Then her eyes narrowed, flickering over his form. 

A soft snort escaped her. 

Ah, so she didn’t believe Justin’s words or viewed Revan in a negative light. His appearance did leave much to question. He did, after all, look as a man would who’d not slept much the past few nights. 

A sharp intake drew Revan’s attention from Sighta to the older woman. She hissed, light sparking as her hand touched the forcefield. “Justin and Alvar?” Her eyes widened until the whites threatened to swallow the blue of her eyes. A small laugh escaped her. Eyes shown as a sun through the darkness of space. “I should have known.” Her eyes were all for Justin. “You were always the spitting image of your father.” 

“Pardon?” Justin frowned. 

“Oy!” Reca moved to stand before Justin. “If you so much as think about laying a hand on—” 

“Know your place, alien,” the younger woman spat.

“What?” Reca growled, gritting her teeth. 

Yes, odd indeed. 

Revan turned to Darious. “You took their weapons?” he asked both his old friend and the commander. 

“We did,” Commander Varnon confirmed. 

“I would like to see her weapon.” Revan tilted his head towards Sighta. 

She growled. “Touch it and you’re dead, Jedi.” 

“Sighta!” Jeri snapped. 

Commander Varnon nodded. He returned a heartbeat later with an arm device. 

Revan took it. 

A lightsaber was locked into the bulky device. Revan turned it over. There was a spring visible at the end of the hilt. Most likely so it could slide from the device into her hand. 

“As if you’ll be able to figure it out,” she sneered, eyes glittering. 

It appeared she viewed herself superior to Revan in every way. “You feel superior to everyone here,” Revan stated, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. “Yet, you know nothing about us or our capability.” 

“I know plenty, Alvar.” Sighta’s eyes narrowed. “You were born sickly and small, weaker than me.” 

Revan cocked an eyebrow. “Yet, a child’s state when born doesn’t reflect them as an adult.” 

A locking mechanism wrapped around the hilt which was shorter than the average lightsaber. Yet, it was too long to be a shoto. The design itself was simple and complemented the device. The lightsaber had been built for the device and not the device for the lightsaber. 

“It’s the pinnacle of arrogance to walk into a room and always assume you’re the strongest one there. And the surest means to capture or death on the field of battle.” 

There. 

Revan held out one hand.

Sighta huffed. “Thanks for the lecture. As if I need anything with your weak Jedi ways.”

Revan thrust the hand holding the device back and forth in a jerking motion much like one would have been done with a jerk of the arm. The lightsaber slid out into his waiting hand. 

A hiss sounded from the cage. “Don’t you even think it, Jedi.” Her voice shuddered, eyes wide. 

“Enough, Sighta,” the older woman called her to order. 

Revan activated the blade. Red light blazed into existence. 

“Sith!” Darious’s hand dropped to his lightsaber. 

“But, Master Surik killed the last of them, right?” Darrell looked between Revan and Darious. 

“Apparently not,” Revan mused. “Now,” – Revan lowered her lightsaber, letting the blade slid back into the hilt – “you two are clearly not from Republic space, where did you come from?” 

“As if I’d tell you.” Sighta folded her arms across her chest. 

“We need to speak with your father,” Jeri informed them. “Please, bring him here.” 

“And why would we do that?” Reca demanded. 

Jeri shot a nasty look at Reca. “I wasn’t asking you.” 

“Sith aren’t accepting of other races, at least in their culture they weren’t,” Revan informed Reca. 

Reca blinked. “Revan and Malak were,” she pointed out. 

“Yes, but they were raised Jedi.” Darious glanced at Revan. “Most likely some of their ideals were still there from how they were raised and trained earlier in life.” 

“True enough.” There wasn’t a point in discriminating against other races. It would have halved Revan’s forces during the Jedi Civil War as it was. Besides, human or another race, none were lesser than the other. 

Sighta’s face lit. “Where is Revan now?” 

“You’re not in a position to be making demands,” Revan pointed out. 

“Shut up!” She spat towards him. “I wasn’t asking you, weakling.” Her gaze softened as she looked towards Darious. “So, where is he?” 

Darious frowned. “I agree with Alvar, you’re not in a position to make demands.” 

“And flinging insults at the grandmaster is making it less and likely to gain our trust,” Justin stated. 

“Humph. Grandmaster, as if.” She sneered. “Jedi seem to be in the habit of placing their weakest as their leader.” 

Darious let out a harsh laugh. “Excuse me?” 

“What do you know about Jedi?” Revan asked, keeping his tone even, soft even as if he were coaxing his son out from under the bed after a nightmare. 

“Enough.” Sighta glared at him. 

“Not much,” Jeri confessed. She shot a look towards Sighta. “Forgive my daughter. She has some preconceptions of you from me.” Her eyes softened as she looked at Revan and Justin. It was a look Revan had seen on Bastila’s face before. On the faces of mother’s after he’d protected or returned their children to them. 

There were hints in her features, pieces which looked like Revan and even a little like Justin. The narrow nose. The darkness of Revan’s hair, though little remained dark for her. 

“The Force has a sense of humor,” Revan muttered. Great, more apparent family. “Commander,” – he turned to Darrell – “would it be possible to compare my DNA with,” – he looked at Jeri – “Jeri’s?” 

“It is,” Darrell confirmed. “But why do you want to?” 

“Her look is that of a mother,” Revan informed them. 

Justin stiffened. “Alvar, you can’t be serious.” 

“Quite.” Revan smiled. “Unless you believe we spawned out of nothing. Shall I inform Sasha and Bastila women aren’t needed to have children?” 

Reca snorted. 

A small breath escaped Justin. “Humor him, commander.” Justin rubbed his eyes. 

It would explain a little though. Such as why Sighta didn’t much like Revan and was ignoring Justin entirely. If she had been a normal Sith, she would still have bashed Revan, but not ignored the most powerful person in the room. If they had taken the name Tarvon on purpose, then they would have been targeting Justin. 

The older woman had interest in Justin, but not to the degree, Revan would suspect her as an assassin. No, her interest lay more with Alan than Justin. A diner owner wasn’t a prime target outside of his relation to Justin and Alvar. Yet, with the primer of the two already there, it wouldn’t follow to inquire about Alan at all. This meant Jeri was far more interested in Alan than the two of them. They weren’t nothing to her. Her expression had given this much away. Yet, they weren’t adults to her either, rather the look said she saw them as children. 

“During lunch, you mentioned how Sith stand out more than Jedi would when passing as civilian,” Justin broke the silence. 

“Hmm?” Revan returned the lightsaber to its holster. 

“Well, she doesn’t look like how you described a Sith.” 

Reca frowned. “He has a point. You stated the dark side ages a person and their eyes turn yellow.” 

“Only in some cases on the yellow eyes,” Revan replied. “Malak’s eye only dulled in color.” 

“But he still looked older than his thirties.” Justin looked at Sighta. “She looks, well, in her forties.” 

“I’m standing right here,” Sighta snapped. 

Revan glanced at her. “More likely she’s more grey than dark,” Revan mused. “Though, by this, I doubt she’s pure grey.” 

“Meaning?” Justin asked. 

“You are aware of the dark and light sides of the Force. There is also a way to achieve balance in the Force between both. This is done to varying degrees. Take me as an example, I have the balance in the Force, but I am closer to the light side than the dark as my ideals are closer to that of the Jedi than the Sith.” Revan smiled. “I am a Jedi after all.” 

“So, she would align closer to the dark than the light?” Zeel asked. He let out a breath. “This is complicated. It does explain why so many people couldn’t tell the difference between Jedi and Sith during the Jedi Civil War.” He paled. “Err, no offence meant.” He smiled at Revan and Darious. 

“I doubted you meant in such away.” Darious bowed his head to the guard. “And yes, given Revan and Malak were originally Jedi, the difference between the two groups was lost on many people. They were and one still is, seen as Jedi.” His eyes darkened. “It didn’t help matters Malak managed to turn Bastila during the war. Only for her to be turned back during the final battle by Revan himself.” 

“You’re saying Revan turned against the Republic?” Jeri asked. 

Revan turned to her. “Hmm?” He raised both eyebrows. “To have not heard this news would have to been from beyond the outer rim.” Revan looked at them. 

“He was redeemed,” Justin added with look towards Revan. “But yes, he did turn against the Republic for a time.” 

Jeri’s eyes widened. “It couldn’t be,” she whispered. 

“What?” Justin frowned. 

“Revan and Malak came to the empire,” Jeri explained. “All of us were informed one of the imperial guards and the emperor killed them.” 

“All right,” Revan stated. Yes, another death, great. 

“I don’t believe the emperor did,” Sighta stated. “You see the emperor can control people through the Force.” 

“What?” Reca laughed. “No one can be that powerful, right, little runner?” 

“It is true!” Sighta snapped. She took a deep breath. “I believe the emperor captured Revan and Malak, tortured them and sent them back to the Republic to conquer it in his name.” 

“Revan tried to conquer the Republic in his own name,” Commander Varnan interjected. 

“If I may.” Mical stepped forward. 

Revan bowed his head to his padawan. 

“This would explain some of the patterns throughout the Civil War,” he started. “Revan, while trying to conquer us, yes, was also rooting out corruption.” Mical looked at Revan. “I believe this was in case he failed in taking the Republic as if he knew there was threat which lay beyond the rim.” 

“It does sound like him.” Darious glanced at Revan out of the corner of his eyes. “Still, to control someone so completely,” he trailed off with a shudder. 

“It could be possible depending on the Force user’s strength and age,” Revan theorized. “Though, the age would have to be great.” 

“The emperor is immortal, idiot.” Sighta glared at him. “Given Revan broke free of the emperor’s control, I need to find him.”

Darious bowed his head, dark eyes glazed. 

“The answer to what you seek may be a steeper price than you’re willing to pay,” Revan stated. This would explain the months of his memory he was missing from the end of the Mandalorian Wars going into the beginning of the Jedi Civil War. It was possible he had forced himself to forget whatever had happened to him in order to break this control over himself then done the same for Malak. Or Malak had also done the same. 

“Don’t pretend to understand something you could never hope to grasp,” Sighta snarled at him. Her gaze snapped back to Justin. “As family, you should let us go and let us continue our search for Revan.” 

Justin looked at her. “There is no proof yet we’re related,” the senator stated. “I also doubt Revan would be too willing to aid you right now.” 

“Are you blind?!” Sighta shouted. “Look at me and him.” She gestured to Alvar. “The weakling and I look almost exactly alike. We’re bloody twins!”

A small breath escaped Revan. 

A shiver raced through him. 

Danger. 

Revan straightened. 

“Alvar!” Darious’s eyes locked on the door into the main security room. 

“I sense it as well.” Revan moved from the room. 

Mission bolted into the security office, eyes wild. Blood trickled from her lekku. 

“Rev!”


	15. Chapter 15

“Duck!” Revan’s voice echoed through the security center. The soft purple glow of his lightsaber lit the room. The low hum filled his ears. 

Mission dove for the ground. 

The hilt left Revan’s hand. The blade arched through the air. 

The figure, clad in red, leapt back. His body twisting low as the blade followed him. His fingers brushed the ground. He flipped. 

Revan caught his lightsaber. 

Damn. 

Granted, it would have been far too easy if the man had fallen to such a simple, predicable move. The attack had fulfilled its purpose. 

Mission scrambled over to him. She drew her blaster pistol. Her other hand rested on the hilt of her virbo blade. 

“Thanks, Rev,” Mission panted. 

Revan glanced at her, gaze sweeping down her form. Minor scraps covered her hands and lekku alike. There was small burn on her skin. It wasn’t narrow enough to have been caused by a blaster bolt, thus, lightsaber. His gaze flickered back to the red clade figure. 

He spread out his awareness. 

A familiar chill shuddered through the air. 

Sith. 

A yellow glow mixed with the purple of Revan’s own blade. A louder hum thrummed through the room. 

“Mical, Atton,” – Revan didn’t glance at the padawans – “fall back and protect the senator.” 

Mical backed up, drawing his own green blade. 

“My,” – the red clade figure straightened, voice dripping – “it seems the little pest led me straight to more Jedi.” 

“Who are you calling pest?” Mission snarled. 

“And, my real targets.” He ignored Mission, voice brimming with the sheer joy and satisfaction which radiated from him. 

Targets? 

Curious. 

Revan’s gaze flickered to Justin. No, it was unlikely Justin was this man’s target. There were far easier places to confront and kill the senator than the security center. Especially given the senator was now surround by his two security officers, the security team who were there, and the padawans. 

Revan tore his gaze from the senator. 

Now wasn’t the time. 

Revan twisted his lightsaber. He slid into a stance. There was no telling what this man could do. Given he had chased and even wounded Mission on her way here, it meant he was adept at tracking especially those skilled in stealth as Mission was. 

“Mission, provide cover fire,” Revan instructed. 

“On it!” Mission gave a small salute with her blaster. 

“Tch,” Darious grimaced, “if we had a guardian…” 

“Cover me.” Revan charged. 

Sparks danced from his blade as it collided with the staff the figure held. Revan pushed his blade against the staff, using all his strength as the Force flowed through him. 

The man staggered under the pressure. 

His lightsaber twisted with the staff. He leapt back. 

Red blazed to life at the end of the staff. 

A lightsaber pike. 

Revan’s eyes narrowed. 

Great. 

Heat washed over Revan. He danced black, flicking his blade in a glancing blow against the pike. The shot away from his chest. Revan leapt to the side. 

A blur of brown shot forward. Darious twisted his long, doubled lightsaber. The yellow blades flashed in time with the red pike. 

Darious went low. His blade inches from him back and over his leg. He twisted. His leg and blade nothing more than a blur of yellow. 

The sith flipped over the attack. He landed behind Darious in one fluid motion. He lunged. 

Blaster fire echoed through room. 

The sith stopped his attack. His pike twisted, deflecting the blots before they could hit him. 

Revan thrust out his arm. 

The figure staggered from both the Force wave and Darious charging at him. 

Mission’s cover fire followed heartbeats after Darious’s assault. 

The Sith spat. He twisted and blocked Darious’s attack. 

Blaster fire rammed into his shoulder. 

The red figure hissed. 

Now. 

Revan leapt forward. “Darious!” 

His oldest friend shot forward once more. 

The sith slammed the nonbladed end of his pike into Darious. Darious staggered back. 

Reven went low, avoiding the attack. He thrust his blade up. 

The purple blade melted through armor, flesh, and the bone of his chest cavity. It burned through his heart. The blade appeared through the other side. 

The Sith froze. 

It was over. 

Revan pulled his blade back. 

_Thud_! The sith struck the floor. 

A small breath escaped Darious. “I’m out of practice,” he muttered. 

Revan chuckled. “I know the feeling.” It had been years since he had last held his lightsaber in a real combat situation. Granted, since going underground, practicing with his blade or in the Force would have been dead giveaway to what any of them were. All five of the remaining Jedi would have made it through without revealing themselves in such foolish ways to the galaxy. 

Though, when the sith had mentioned his targets… Revan turned his gaze from the corpse to the door into the holding cells. Perhaps, just perhaps, it was the other sith he’d been after. 

Revan turned to her. “Mission.” 

“Oh!” Mission snapped her fingers. “Meetra and the rest went off looking for a disturbance Jasper felt. That’s how we got into this whole mess to begin with.”

“How did you know we were here?” Darious asked. 

“Well…” Mission shifted a little. “I didn’t. See, I got far enough away I thought it was safe so paused to contact Bastila or Rev. But…” She pulled out the shattered remains of her comm link. “I figured next place to go was here given I didn’t know where the senator lived.” 

“Thankfully,” Justin breathed. 

Revan chuckled. “I’m glad you came here, Mission.” He smiled at her. Though – Revan turned his gaze back on the Sith. He knelt by the corpse.

There was something familiar about the uniform. About the man in general. 

“Where are the others?” Darious asked. 

What was it? 

“I’ll show you, come on.” 

It was a memory, yes? Yet, one which tickled at his mind. One still forgotten. 

“Alvar?” 

Revan touched the armor. 

What was it? It felt as if it was within the months he was still missing from between the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil Wars. Did he want those memories? He had forgotten for a reason. This reason had to be important enough it might not be wise to dig into them least he remembered something which was best left forgotten. 

“Alvar!” Darious’s voice snapped Revan from the dead Sith. 

“Hmm?” 

“Are you coming?” 

Revan stood. “No.” He forced his gaze to remain on Darious. “Take Atton with you, but it would be for the best Mical and I remain here.” 

Darious glanced at the senator. “I see.” He bowed his head to Revan. “I will call if you’re needed.” He looked to Mission. “Lead the way.” His gaze snapped to Atton. “Come, Atton.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Atton raced after the two of them. 

“Do you believe the Sith was after me?” Justin asked, face pale almost sickly. “If he was, then my wife, my children, and our father could be at risk.” 

“I’ll contact Bastila and inform her what’s going on.” Revan turned Zeel. “Commander Zeel, with your consent, I would like to place Bastila in charge of the senator’s guard at his home until the situation has been resolved.” 

“You mean your brother’s home?” Zeel smirked and gave a soft chuckle. “All right, I’ll tell the guard who remained behind. 

“Thank you.” Revan pulled out his communicator. “Bastila.”

“Did you learn what happened?” Bastila asked. 

“Not with the prisoners, yet. There was an attack on the security center. I’ve requested you take charge of the guards left at the senator’s home.” 

“Have you informed Carth yet?” 

“No.” Revan paused. “I’ll let him know what’s going on. I doubt he’s the target.” 

“How so?” 

“The one who attacked said the target was here.” 

Bastila paused. Revan could almost see her frown. 

“As along as Carth doesn’t leave his ship, he is well protected.” And far from a push over in a fight. 

A small breath came over the commutator. “You have enough to deal with there. I’ll contact the admiral. May the Force be with you.” 

The communicator shut off before Revan had time to reply. All right. He stared at the comm link. Perhaps she was right and he had enough on his hands here. Still she had the senator’s family and Vaner to protect. 

Revan shoved the thought aside. He turned his attention back to the corpse. 

The targets were here. Not the senator. There were easier ways to kill Justin such as when they had been on their way here and other such times he had been far less guarded. Revan knelt and took hold of the Sith’s collar. 

“Alvar?” Justin asked. The senator stepped forward. 

“Bastila is seeing to your family,” Revan informed him as he lifted the sith. “You’ll be safer here than if you were escorted back to your apartments.” 

“This is true.” Justin eyed Revan. “What are you doing?” 

“We need answers. The prisoners just might have them.” Revan looked at the commander. “With your permission, Commander Varnon.” 

The commander frowned. “If they do have the answers, then I would rather know what they do.” 

Revan bowed his head. He dragged the attacker across the floor. The door hissed open. Revan dropped the corpse before the two women. 

Jeri’s eyes widened. “It can’t be.” 

“I thought we had,” Sighta trailed off. Her eyes narrowed. “There’s no way you could have defeated him.” Her gaze flickered over them; a sneer spread over her face. “Where did the other Jedi go?” 

“That is far from your concern,” Revan stated. “What I would like to know is everything you know on this man?” He gestured to the would-be assassin. “You appear to know him.” 

Jeri glanced at Sighta. “He’s one of the emperor’s guards,” she informed them. She sighed. “He was most likely sent here to kill myself and Sighta.” 

“Why?” the commander demanded. 

“Because, you idiot, we fled the empire!” Sighta snarled. 

“Yet, sending a personal guard would point to the two of you being of high rank or seen as a threat to the emperor,” Revan pointed out. “Thus, the question is, how high were you and why did you flee?”

Jeri opened her mouth. 

“As if that’s your concern,” Sighta sneered. “I don’t have tell you weaklings anything.” 

“Sighta,” Jeri snapped. “Sorry about her.” She shot a glare at her daughter. “I was high ranked in the imperial military while Sighta was being looked at to become a darth on the dark council.” 

Justin frowned. “Is it like out Jedi council?” He and the commander had followed Revan. 

“Doubtful.” It did have the title of “dark” before the council part. While the Jedi Council was the governing body of the Jedi Order, it followed this Dark Council answered to the empire or emperor far more than the Jedi did to the Republic. Besides the Jedi while not free of the Republic and still needing it, were seen as almost outsiders or a mystery to many people. 

Revan let out a breath. It didn’t matter how it worked. What mattered was this was why the imperial guard was here. 

“So, you two led them here, to Telos,” Revan stated. 

“I thought we hadn’t been followed,” Jeri informed him. “We were careful after shaking the tail on us.” 

Revan looked to Sighta. “Did you keep your senses alert the entire time for a tail?” 

Sighta’s lip curled, but her gaze flickered away from him. It was enough to know she hadn’t. 

“The imperial guard is force sensitive thus if you weren’t alert, they could have followed you through the force,” Revan stated. 

“Would giving the prisoners then let them leave us alone?” Darrell asked. 

“Unlikely,” Revan informed him. He turned to the commander. “The fact they went after the other Jedi here first rather than their mark shows they have another motive other than just tracking down these two.” Revan gestured to the two women. 

“Meaning they’re after the ruminates of the Jedi as well.” Darrell let out a breath and rubbed his eyes. “Just when we were starting to get the Order rebuilt, we might lose you to the Sith again.” 

Revan smiled. “Just because there are so few of us doesn’t mean we’ll lie down and let them wipe out what remains.” 

Sighta snorted. 

This was getting annoying. Her arrogance and sheer sense of superiority was something he had seen countless times before. Yet – Revan eyed her and Jeri out of the corner of his eye – he couldn’t shake the look Jeri had given him and Justin.

“Commander, we should keep with the plan to compare my DNA to Jeri’s.” Revan locked gazes with the commander. “If you would, please summon a medical droid.” 

Darrell frowned. “You really believe they are related to you and Senator Tarvon?” 

“Perhaps. It is yet to be seen.”

x – Sighta – x

Yet to be seen?

Sighta curled her lip. He was just playing at being smart. There was nothing to fear from her younger, weaker brother. The other Jedi must have been the one to defeat the guard. Perhaps she could show him just how weak he was so he would stop acting so high and mighty. 

“You still don’t believe we’re related.” Sighta leaned forward until she was almost touching the energy around her prison. “You’re quite dim if you can’t believe what’s plainly before you.” 

Alvar turned to her. His features straight. 

A shiver raced through Sighta. It was like looking into a mask. The sheer lack of emotion was haunting. She could face down hordes of younger Sith looking to take her title of lord from her or the beasts of the wilds, but all of them had shown their rage, their emotions written in every movement they made. 

Alvar cocked an eyebrow, melting the expressionless mask. His eyes glittered as a grin spread over his face. “Belief and facts are two very different things,” his voice was light. 

Sighta snarled. “Are you mocking me?” she demanded. His tone had been almost condescending. 

“Far from it.” 

That was it. It was time to prove she was better than him. “I have deal for you, Jedi,” she spat what he was. “We have a little duel. If I win you set both myself and my mother free.” 

Both of his eyebrows rose. “No.” 

“Scared,” she taunted. “Worried they,” – she gestured to those in the small room – “will see you as the weakling you really are. Your position titters on this duel. Show them how weak you really are.”

A soft laugh escaped Alvar. “Do you really think your taunts are going to work?” He bowed his head, still laughing. 

Sighta growled. 

“I’ve heard better taunts from a droid.” Alvar straightened. The laughter vanished from his features; gaze intense as he looked at her. “I have nothing to prove to those around me. It is you who has no understanding of the situation you’re in.”

“Right.” Sighta folded her arms across her chest. 

Justin stepped forward. “You’re in no position to demand deals,” her older brother pointed out. “You forget you’re a prisoner of the Republic. Even if you are our family, you still falsified information instead of following legal immigration processes.”

“I doubt your father did,” Jeri pointed out. “Which would make the two of you just as illegal as us.” 

The commander blinked and laughed. “Oh, the senator’s father is far from illegal. We have his immigration documents stored. It was one of the major counter arguments used against Senator Tarvon when he first ran for senator because he wasn’t born in the Republic.” 

Justin let out a low breath. “Don’t remind me,” the senator muttered. 

The commander laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “Come now, Justin, no one views you as anything but a native of Telos. You proved it many times over, both in the present restoration of our home and during the Mandalorian Wars.” 

“What about the weakling?” Sighta gestured towards Alvar. “I doubt he’s done anything to prove himself.” 

Alvar cocked an eyebrow. 

“Alvar is a Republic hero.” Justin lock his gaze with her. “Not to mention a war veteran.” 

“War veteran?” Jeri breathed. Her eyes wide as she looked at Sighta’s twin. 

“Commander.” Alvar gestured to those in the room. The group left them. 

Sighta frowned. “There have been three wars in the past several years. I bet he’s a veteran from the one called the Jedi Civil War I read about on the way here.” 

Jeri just bowed her head. 

It didn’t matter. What mattered was she had confirmed the fact her twin was a coward. Even if he fought in a war, he was most likely of a lower rank during any of them, not being a hero like Justin had said he was. There was no way. He was just weakling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 won't be up until Saturday.

Damn. 

Meetra moved so she could better cover Jasper and the padawans. Not that they needed her to do so. They were skilled fighters long before they had become padawans. 

A breath shuddered through her. Sweat trickled down her face. Hopefully Mission had found Revan or help of some kind. 

“They’re here!” a shout echoed off the metal walls. 

Meetra glanced towards. Only daring to remove her gaze from the Sith for a second.

Several people raced down the street towards them. A yellow, doubled lightsaber blazed to life from one of the lead figures. 

Darious. 

Her head spun a little. 

Mission raced beside him with Atton only a step behind the two. It wasn’t only them but several security officers as well. 

The lead Sith spat. “Retreat. We can’t be seen.” She whipped around. 

Jasper lunged. 

They were gone. 

“Shit,” the younger Jedi master spat. He scowled at the place the Sith had been. He let his lightsaber sheath. 

Meetra did the same. “Darious, Mission, the two of you have great timing.” She smiled at the young twi’lek. Her smile melted. “Where’s R—” She coughed. “Alvar.” 

“He stayed at the security office,” Darious informed her as he stopped. His gaze flickered over them. “Along with Mical and the senator.” 

Jasper returned to Meetra’s side. “Why are they at the security center? I thought they would be at the senator’s home all day today?” 

Mark Kane stepped forward. “We’re going to escort all of you to the security center,” the second in command informed Meetra and Jasper. 

“I can explain on the way,” Darious informed his former padawan. 

Meetra fell into step beside Darious. Mark led them through the streets of Telos at a quick pace while Darious explained everything which had transpired since he’d followed Revan’s orders earlier that day. 

“I see,” Meetra stated when he had drawn to a close. 

“What I sensed and what Master Tarvon could be related then?” Jasper asked. 

“It could be.” Darious bowed his head. “We will have to speak with Alvar when we get to the security center. Though, it is likely the two women and those Sith are connected given the younger woman is a Sith.” 

Great. 

“But we and Meetra defeated the last of them,” Mira pointed out. 

Meetra shook her head. “Only those within Republic space at the time.” She scowled. There just had to be more of them beyond the rim, didn’t there? Her heart flickered. Then there was the fact Darious had told them the one who had attacked at the security center had stated his real targets were there. Yet, the group had also attacked them. 

She shook her head. Revan would have the answers when they arrived. It was most likely why he had stayed behind, to gather intel on those who had attacked them. 

They entered the security center. It had changed little since the last time Meetra had been on Telos. Her gaze locked on the one-way window into the holding area. There were two women there. Of the two had their cage’s field gone and a medical droid was moving away from her. The security office reactivated the field. 

Revan was seated before the one-way window. His dark gaze locked on them as he lowered his sleeve to cover his arm once more. 

Meetra frowned. 

Another droid caught her eye. A small vial of blood could be see clutched in its hand. 

“Is there a reason a medical droid drew your blood?” she asked as she moved over to her old master. “And,” – Meetra tilted her head towards the window – “that woman’s?” 

“Nope, I thought it would be fun to have my blood drawn twice in three days,” Revan joked. A smile twitched at the corner of his lips. 

“What did they tell you about the other Sith?” Darious changed the subject. 

Jasper looked between them, frowning. 

Revan stood. “The one who followed Mission was a part of an imperial guard tasked with protecting the empire.” 

“Empire?” Meetra frowned. 

Revan bowed his head. “From what I could gather, they are far beyond our borders. The guard was sent to kill those two,” – he flicked his wrist in the direction of the two women – “not to attack us.” 

“They did attack us,” Jasper pointed out. 

Revan bowed his head. “It seems we are too great a target. Though only ten of us pose little threat to them.” 

“Especially given this is the first time in years I’ve really fought.” Jasper let out a breath. “Force, I feel rusty.” 

Darious chuckled. “You’re far from the only one.” His dark eyes glittered as he looked at Revan. 

“Right.” Revan shifted and gave a small laugh. 

“It will wear off soon enough,” Meetra assured them. “It did for me.” 

Revan bowed his head. “To answer your original question, there was a look Jeri, the older woman,” he explained, “gave Senator Tarvon and myself. A look I’ve only seen a mother wear when looking at their child.” 

“You believe she’s your mother?” Jasper asked. He shook his head. “Wow, the Force just loves hitting you with all sorts of stuff, doesn’t it?”

It really did by the looks of it. Meetra looked at her only living master. How warn he was from the all-nighters he’d pulled for the Order’s sake or for reasons he didn’t want to share. In the past fifteen years alone he’d seen more pain, lived through so much more of it than any one person. The mere fact he’d not been driven insane from it all was a testament to how strong his will was. 

Warmth spread through Meetra. There was no way even this would stop him from protecting the Republic and rebuilding the Order. Nothing could. And she would ensure one of her masters continued on to see the Order rise once more. 

Revan cocked an eyebrow at her. “Meetra, there is no need for your expression to say ‘please, don’t pass out now,’” Revan joked. 

Heat flared through her face. Meetra coughed. “Sorry, master,” she muttered. “It’s just, you look exhausted.” 

“Of course, I do.” Revan’s eyes glittered, contrasting against the shadows under his eyes. “But it is my own doing.” 

The weight of his hand on her shoulder made Meetra meet his gaze once more. 

“You don’t need to worry. I do know my limits.” 

Darious shook his head. “No, you really don’t.” 

Revan scowled. 

“You don’t really take care of yourself all the time when you’re thinking on a matter of importance, old friend.” Darious smiled. “As I recall, Alek ended up chasing you through the temple the night before we were made padawans to try and get you to eat something.” 

Revan blinked. “What?” 

Meetra laughed. She was joined by Jasper. 

“Oh, please do tell more,” Jasper smirked. 

“Apologies,” – Darious bowed – “but I do believe there is a far more pressing matter to see to than telling everyone how Alvar forgot to eat several times.” 

“Did he ever pass out?” Jasper demanded. 

“Yes.” 

Revan let out a small breath. His expression blanked at Darious’s one-word reply. 

“But not from lack of food,” Darious added. 

The soft sound of boots greeted Meetra’s ears. She turned to see the senator moving over to them from where he had been talking with the commander. 

Meetra bowed to him. “Senator Tarvon, it’s good to see you again.” 

“And you, Master Surik. I am more than happy to see all of you made it through without injury.” Justin stopped before her. “And I need to apologize for the way our meeting ended two days ago.” 

“There’s no need. I understand you thought master killed your younger brother.” And they were harboring said killer. Meetra looked out the corner of her eye at Revan. 

Justin bowed his head. “That is inexcusable considering how much the Republic needs the Jedi Order to return.” He straightened. “Alvar, Commander Varnon informed me he placed a rush on the DNA comparison, but it will still take time to get the results.” 

A small breath escaped Revan. “And you did promise we would be back in time for dinner.” He turned his gaze on Meetra. “Meetra, I would like you and Jasper to remain here with your padawans.” 

Justin cleared his throat. “If I may make a request,” he started, “but given the events of this afternoon, I would like another master to return with us, Alvar.” 

Meetra frowned. “Because those two are saying their ‘Tarvons’?” She jabbed her thumb towards the window. 

“Yes. If the Sith are after them and know their surname they may target my family.” 

Revan looked between Justin and those around them. “If you’re all right with it, would you be willing to join us?” His gaze was locked on Darious. 

“I’d be honored. What about our padawans?” 

Revan moved over to the two of them. “Mical.” 

“Yes?” the younger man looked up. 

“I would like you to return to the ship. Continue looking into the matters I assigned you and reading what I provided.” 

Mical bowed his head. 

“Go with him, Atton,” Darious instructed. “If the ship is targeted, I would rather you be there.” 

Atton’s jaw tightened. He glanced towards Meetra. 

She just looked back at him. Darious was his master now, not her. He needed to learn to follow his orders instead of hers. 

Meetra turned away from Atton and moved to speak with Commander Varnon. This was for the best or he would never grow to trust the rest of Order outside of herself. 

She shivered. 

Or she could also loss the trust he had in her. 

The soft voices came from where the senator, Revan, and Darious were exchanging last words with the commander. 

“I’ll have the results by morning at the latest,” Darrell informed them. 

“Thank you, Commander.” Justin bowed his head. He led the way out of the security center with Darious, Revan, and his two guards not far behind. 

“What do you think of this?” Jasper asked, turning his gaze from the door to Meetra. 

“I don’t know,” Meetra confessed. “Re—” She winced. Damn. She’d almost called him “Revan” once more. Meetra really needed to get a hold of her tongue or she would let it slip who he’d been. “Alvar seems convinced there is a relation there.” 

“If it was anyone else, I would think he was hoping for it. But given how thrilled he seemed this morning over the family meeting, I doubt he’s pleased about the Force dropping more family before him.” Jasper shook his head. 

This was true. Granted, if she knew anything it was the fact her master’s legend was great enough it would be the first thing many people who knew who he was would ask. Or they would pull a blaster on him for his crimes during the Jedi Civil War even if he’d been pardoned of them. 

“I wish people could see passed his past.” Meetra’s gaze lingered on the door. 

“I’m more than a little worried about him,” Jasper confessed. “I don’t think he’s sleeping.” 

Meetra bowed her head. Her heart flickered. “If he wants our help, he’ll ask.”

“I doubt he’d ask even if he was being tortured to death by a Sith.” Jasper shook his head. “We need to do something.” 

“Excuse me.” 

Meetra looked to the newcomer. It was Mark Kane. 

“Yes?” she asked. 

His gaze was on Jasper. “Listen, about the day we met…” 

“We overreacted a little,” Jasper confessed. “Granted, it’s hard to tell who is after a bounty on us and who isn’t. When you knew me, I think Master Darious wanted to play it safe and run for it.” 

Mark gave a dull laugh. “That is far from the reason I know you, Jasper. You’re my little brother.” 

“What?” Jasper blinked. He laughed a little. “That does explain a little.” 

Mark nodded. “When the Civil War broke out, all of us were hoping to never see your name come up on either side,” he confessed. “Then the purge happened…” 

“You thought I had died during the purge or after?” Jasper asked. 

“Yes,” the word fell from his as a breath. 

“Master Darious and I were on a mission on the outer rim when the worst of the purge happened. We only learned of it on our way back. Without my old master, I doubt I would be here now.” 

Meetra frowned. “How so?” Darious was a great Jedi, but she knew very little about his capability. 

“He’s a master at stealth operations,” Jasper confessed. “I learned a little of it, but confess I never fully picked up on how he does it so well. He got us off the ship we’d taken without anyone being the wiser. We stripped everything but our lightsabers and sliced Republic systems to remove ourselves as Jedi from official records.” 

“You did?” 

“Yes.” Jasper gave a sheepish laugh and rubbed the back of head. “Sorry, I know that’s illegal. Admiral Onasi has been working to get our records straightened out once more.” 

Mark shrugged. “I wouldn’t arrest Jedi over just trying to survive.” 

“But you did for those two.” Meetra tilted her head back to the two women. 

“That’s a little different. For one, Master Darious and Jasper are Republic born not from beyond the outer rim. They sliced so they could come here without having to go through the official paperwork.” He shook his head. “Alan had far more sense than those two when he immigrated here.” 

“Alvar’s father?” Meetra straightened. 

“Yes, the only matter on his record was no mention of his birth world,” Mark confessed. “From what I gathered he didn’t know where he had been born and, according him, his sons had been born while in transit.” 

“It does explain why Master always listed his home world as Telos.” Meetra shrugged. “Though, Kreia did believe he was born beyond the rim.” 

Jasper shook his head. “I don’t really care where Master Tarvon was born. He’s a Jedi now and that’s all that matters.” 

“True enough.” Meetra smiled. It was a good thing they had convinced him and Bastila to join the new Order. As well as getting him as the grandmaster. She doubted she and Darious could have done as good a job as he would. No matter the dangers which lurked in too many learning about his past. 

Mark sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” Meetra asked. Her eyes narrowed a little. 

“I confess, I am worried about the new Order and how much work is ahead of all of you.” Mark’s gaze flickered to Jasper. His brow furled. “The Republic has gotten bad since the purge. Worse than the senate and chancellor will ever reveal to the public.” 

“You mean the crime rate going up at a faster and faster rate as the years go by?” Jasper frowned. “It is a problem, especially on the outer rim worlds.” 

Meetra nodded. “It was bad on the core worlds as well.” 

“It’s more than just crime rate,” Mark informed them. “There was always a feeling of safety with the Jedi Order being around. That vanished with the Order. Many people are frightened. There is little security teams and the senate can do to reverse this.” 

“Not without the Jedi, you mean.” Meetra smiled. 

“Yes and no.” Mark shook his head. “Not everyone trusts the Order after the Civil War.” 

Meetra bowed her head. “I saw as much on Dantooine.” 

“As have I while Darious and I were traveling. Jedi have lost the trust of the public because of the war.” 

Mark nodded. He smiled, hitting hand into his palm. “I just thought of something.” 

“A way to help with this mess?” Meetra asked. 

“Sorry, no.” He rubbed his neck. “Tomorrow afternoon my family will be getting together with the Varnon’s, the family my wife comes from. We made the plans when we learned we were all being transferred here.” His eyes lit as he looked at Jasper. “Perhaps you can join us. Our mother will be thrilled to see you’re alive and well.” 

“I don’t know.” Jasper shifted. His gaze flickered away from Mark to the floor then to Visas. “I was planning on assessing Visas tomorrow.” 

“You could do that in the morning,” Meetra pointed out. 

A small breath escaped Jasper.

“I can handle helping with her training tomorrow,” Meetra continued. “It might do you some good to see your family again.” 

“I’ll check in with Alvar. I don’t know what he has planned for tomorrow.” 

“Please tell me before tomorrow.” Mark smiled. His eyes shone. 

“I will.” 

“Mark!” Darrell called. 

“Thank you, Jasper.” Mark nodded and returned to duty. 

Jasper shifted. 

“You don’t need to be uneasy. I’m certain everything will be fine.” Meetra placed her hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s just, I have no memories of my family. The Order took me when I was five.” 

“I doubt any of us do, well outside Bastila she remembered hers from what I got from her.” 

“True.” He shook his head. “I’ll contact, Master Tarvon.” He nodded to her and moved off to make the call.


	17. Chapter 17

“Thank you, Alvar.” Justin’s gaze shimmered as he looked at Revan. “And you, Master Darious, was it?” 

Darious bowed his head. He glanced at Revan. There had to be more than just wanting Darious as a guard. If it was just to guard, then he would have asked Meetra instead. She was far more versed in combat than Darious was. Either that or Revan was just wanting Darious because of their old friendship. 

“You look a lot like Commander Darrell, you know that, right?” Reca asked as she fell in beside him. 

A small breath escaped Darious. 

Revan glanced at him. A knowing glint sparked in Revan’s eyes. Thankfully, Revan didn’t speak, only smiled. 

“I’m aware,” Darious stated. 

“You are?” Reca frowned. “When did you become aware of it?” 

“The day I arrived on Telos and was confused with him despite being in civilian clothing.” 

“Oh.” Reca frowned. “Hey, Little Runner, do you get mistaken as not being a Jedi as well?” 

“More times than Darious does,” Revan stated in even tones. 

Darious smiled to himself. The first time this had ever happened was when they’d been padawans. Their masters had gone on a mission together along with Alek’s master. It had been a scouting mission along the rim worlds to ensure what influence the Great Sith War had was now gone from even the rim worlds. 

“What’s the smile about?” Reca asked. 

“Just a thought over a time such a thing happed to Alvar.” 

“I do believe there was more than one time.” Revan fell back from walking near his brother to beside Darious. 

“I mean the first time.” 

Revan frowned. 

Right, he wouldn’t have memory over this moment in his life. It was part of the chunk he had yet to remember. 

A shiver raced down Darious’s spin. If the council had only known doing such a thing would injure the Order in the far future, would they have still done it? 

Perhaps. 

Revan was no longer a Jedi in their eyes by the point they had wiped his memory. Only a tool to use against the Sith. A weapon to end the war Revan had started and stop Malak dead. Redemption for either wasn’t even fully on their minds. The mere fact they had wanted Revan and Bastila to be retrained showed how much they didn’t trust either after the war. Especially given Revan had already received training twice from the Order. Once as youngling, then again when the Order sought to use him to stop Malak. Even rushed, they had feared, of all things, Revan would revert to the Dark side of the Force. 

This hadn’t happened. 

Revan was as much a Jedi as he had been when they were younglings, padawans, and young knights. He didn’t waver for the core ideals of the Order: upholding peace within the Republic and protecting it from threats, especially the Dark side. 

Yet, why had Revan fully turned against them during the Civil War? There was no denying Revan’s loyalty to the Republic in the here and now. Still, it was odd. Darious had seen the patterns in the war before Malak had taken control of the forces. There was a difference. 

“So,” Reca started, “do tell us about this first time Little Runner was seen as a civilian and not a Jedi.” 

“We were padawans at the time,” Darious informed them. 

Revan blinked. 

“Three masters were chosen to go to the rim worlds and look for what little may have remained from the Great Sith War. Those masters were my own, Alek’s, and Alvar’s. We were tasked by them to look for a few clues without separating from one another. We were seen by passerby and no one wanted to give us information. Alvar moved a little from us and spoke with a few people. When he returned, he told us he had led. Alek asked how and you,” – he looked at Revan – “just shrugged and said—”

“They thought I was an off-worlder and not a Jedi,” Revan finished for Darious. 

“Yes.” Darious glanced at his oldest friend. Perhaps talking about it had helped Revan remember a little of his past. 

Revan’s features were straight, eyes clouded. It was a look Darious knew well. Revan was thinking, hard. Most likely over the memory Darious had been talking about or something related to it. 

Justin opened the door into the apartment, drawing Darious’s attention from Revan. 

“You’re back.” A woman stood. Her hazel eyes glittered with a smile. The smile melted away as her eyes locked onto Darious. A frown pulled at her lips and furled her brow. “Are you pulling a prank by dressing as a Jedi?”

Ah, she thought he was Darrell. Darious raised his brow. Once more he was mistaken for the commander. 

Alan pulled himself to his feet, using his cane for support. “He’s not Darrell. This is one of council members, Master Darious, correct?” 

Darious’s skin crawled as he locked gazes with him. It was like peering back into Revan’s eyes. There wasn’t the familiar glitter or anything there outside of the first look of likeness. It just meant Revan took after Alan in a few ways, but not all. 

Darious bowed his head. 

“So, you returned after all,” Revan’s oldest niece stepped into the main room. Her eyes narrowed as she took in Darious. “I thought for sure you would take this time to make an excuse and not return for dinner.” 

Revan cocked an eyebrow at the girl. “Bastila and Vaner are still here,” he pointed out. 

“Why should that matter?” Rana’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t seem like the family sort.” 

Revan stiffened. His eyes narrowed. 

Oh, well, this could be why Revan wasn’t so keen on family talks. His niece was just rude. 

“Rana,” Sasha snapped at her adult daughter. 

“Alvar.” Darious placed his hand on Revan’s shoulder.

A breath fled Revan lips. His shoulder eased. 

“What?” Rana looked at her mother. 

“Don’t be rude. He’s still your uncle.” Sasha bowed her head to Revan. 

“Your mother is correct. I left as well, which doesn’t mean I don’t care about any of my family.” Justin looked Rana in the eye. 

Rana dropped her gaze. “I didn’t mean it like that, dad,” she muttered. 

Bastila had narrowed her eyes from where she had been sitting near to Alan. The younger master tracked Rana before her gaze shifted to Revan. Revan crossed the room over to her. 

“Before we discuss the two who were arrested,” Alan started as he returned his seat, “I have something I would like to ask you, Master Darious.” He gestured to one of the free seats in the room. The scars marring his hand flashed in the light of the room. 

Darious frowned. There was very little which could interest this man. Darious glanced at Revan. 

Revan was looking at Alan as well. His features straight, betraying nothing to anyone there, including Darious and Bastila. It was clear he didn’t know what Alan wanted to ask Darious either. 

“What would you like to know?” Darious took a seat near to his old friend. He spread out his awareness. It seemed Vaner was safe in another room. No doubt Revan had done this as well which was why he wasn’t worried about his son. Three others were with the child. They must have been Justin’s other children. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, I would like to know how you joined the Jedi.” Alan locked gazes with Darious. 

All right. That was an odd request. 

“I don’t remember much on what happened. I was only three when they found me,” Darious replied. “I know I was found here on Telos the same day as Alvar by Master Vandar Tokare.

“According to my record, he and another master rescued me from slavers who were here at the time. They assumed I had been born into slavery,” Darious concluded. “Given Alvar and I were found the same day we ended up training together as younglings.” 

Alan closed his eyes and drew in a shuddering breath. 

“Father.” Justin half rose. 

Alan waved his hand, dismissing Justin’s concern. He opened his eyes. “This, it does explain a lot on what happened forty-years-ago.” 

“What do you mean?” Sasha frowned. 

“Not many are aware of this but the Varnons’ had three children,” Alan informed them. “They’ve been regulars at the diner since it opened and would always bring their children with them especially given the twins were only a younger than Alvar.” 

“Twins?” Justin frowned. “They’ve never once mentioned having twins. Only Darrell and Rane.” 

Alan bowed his head. “The Great Sith War, despite lasting less than a year, had taxed the Republic, leaving many families hurting financially. It was a struggle to open and keep the diner afloat in the following years.” A breath escaped him. “I could be wrong, but when the twins were two, one of them, the younger, Darious, went missing. 

“I inquired to what had happened to him, but neither of them answered.” Alan’s hands tightened on his cane. “They never once filed for missing persons or attempted to search for their son.” 

Darious frowned. 

“I believe they had gone to the black-market and sold him in order to stay afloat.” His eyes darkened. 

“It does explain why you were found with no records,” Revan stated as he looked at Darious. “If you were sold into slavery, they would want to erase your background.” 

“True enough.” Darious looked at Alan. 

There was a chance this wasn’t how it happened and the two weren’t his parents. Yet, if they had twins and one of them was named Darious, it did explain why everyone kept getting him and Darrell mixed up. Including his own former padawan. 

Three years after the Great Sith War, the Republic had still been recovering and taxes were higher than they had ever been. The Sith had made it to the heart of the Republic, Coruscant. There were images of the world being ravaged by the Sith and the Jedi mounting a resistance against them. Still, the amount of credits it would have taken to restore Coruscant alone would have been enough to cause many to struggle, especially on rim worlds. 

“I can’t imagine Kaden and Kayla doing that to one of their children.” Justin shook his head. “Granted I was very young during this time and didn’t understand anything that was going on.” Justin frowned. “Still, to resort to selling your own child…” his gaze rested on Rana, pained. 

Silence collapsed down on the room.

Darious leaned back in the seat. It didn’t matter to why it had happened. What did matter was the fact he wouldn’t change his life. Well, perhaps he would have tried harder to convince Revan to stick to his original ideals: to protect the whole of the Republic. To try and stop his best friend, a man who he considered akin to a brother from falling to the dark side. And try to reach out to Malak while he had been suffering from the memory of the torment he had received at the hands of the Mandalorians. Beyond this, there was little Darious regretted. 

Sure, he wished there had been something he could have done to prevent the purge. Yet, such a matter was far beyond his reach. What hadn’t been was helping his friends, his brothers, to just stop them from falling to the dark side in the first place. 

“Perhaps we should see Kaden and Kayla,” Justin broke the silence. “You could come forward as their missing son.” 

A warm smile lit Alan’s feature. His eyes glittered. 

“No,” Darious stated. “It would only drag up memories they most likely want to forget ever happened.” 

The smile melted from Alan. His features darkened; eyes narrowed as if he were doubled over in extreme pain. 

“Perhaps we can get to the truth still, but it could be considered a little cruel,” Revan spoke in even tones. 

“Revan,” Bastila warned. 

“Not cruel as in ‘I’ll torture them until they submit,’ cruel,” he joked. “Just away to see if Darious is a Varnon without yet another DNA test.” He glanced at Darious. “Though the mere fact you and Darrell look identical should be enough of a giveaway already.” 

Another plan. Darious bowed his head. All right, so be it. 

“What are you thinking, Alvar?” Darious straightened. 

“We could ask Darrell if you could borrow and wear a spare uniform of his. Given you’ve yet to grow your hair out, you could style it the same. And I know you’ve been around enough soldiers during the wars to mimic their behavior.” 

“Hmm.” Nope, this wasn’t a good idea. It would only cause the two pain. A matter Darious would rather avoid. 

“If they can’t tell you’re not Darrell, it could very well prove you are his twin brother,” Revan continued. 

“It would be for the best you mended whatever pain is left from your childhood with them,” Bastila spoke for the first time on the matter. “I know speaking with my own mother helped me through a lot of emotions I had left over from when I was given to the Order. And the council did agree it would be for the best to try and keep parental bonds with their children.” 

They had a point. “Very well, but only if the commander agrees,” Darious relented. 

“Tomorrow afternoon is a family gathering between the Kanes and the Varnons given Rane married Mark Kane,” Alan informed them. “They always hold it at my diner or did before the bombing of Telos. Kaden Varnon and Laila Kane reached out to me over this matter the other day.” 

“When they got the news their children were transferred back to Telos?” Justin asked. 

Alan bowed his head.

“I’ll speak with Darrell this evening to see if he’s willing to aid in this matter,” Alan continued. 

Bastila smiled. “If it isn’t too much, perhaps another of the Order can be there to help Darious.” 

Alan looked at Revan. “Alvar, perhaps you can help prepare the dishes with me. They wouldn’t question your being there.” 

Rana leapt to her feet. “But I was supposed to help you with that.” Her eyes grew wide. 

“You can still help, Rana,” Alan assured her. 

“What do you think, old friend?” Darious looked at Revan. 

“It would give a valid reason for another of the order to be there.” Revan placed his hand on his chin. “It would also allow for the commander to still attend and be able to swap with you partway through or early on if he had been planning to be in attendance. While also keeping him hidden in the kitchen.” Revan bowed his head to Alan. “With your permission, of course.”

Alan bowed his head. “Agreed. Though it will be up to Darrell on if we’re to go through with this plan.” 

“This is true.” Revan smiled. 

Sasha cleared her throat. “Not that this isn’t interesting or important, but could we talk about the two who took the name ‘Tarvon?’” 

“I would like to hear about this as well,” – Alan stood – “however, I do believe I should start dinner. Alvar, can you help me?” 

Revan hesitated. 

Rana stiffened. Her eyes blazed as she glared at Revan. 

“I can, but only if Rana also helps.” 

Rana smiled. “Thank you.” She leapt to her feet and moved to join Alan. 

“We can discuss it over dinner,” Alan informed them. He smiled at Darious. “You are welcome to join us.” 

“Thank you.” Darious bowed to the older man. He listened as the three left the room. 

His heart flickered. Did Darious really want to meet his family? A family which had been willing to give him up? There was a good reason behind it. Still, the morality of it was wrong. To just give a child to slavers in the vainest hope the family could pull out of poverty. 

No. 

Darious wouldn’t judge them for their actions. Whatever had happened back then, didn’t matter in the now. He was a Jedi. He would always be a Jedi. The order and Revan alike needed him to be such. To be one of the two masters who survived the purge. The only one out of the two who was willing to accept the fact they were the only two left at such a rank beforehand. 

Revan would never state he was a Jedi Master. There was something weighing on Revan. Far more greatly than just the Order and everything new cropping up with his family. 

It was Alek. 

Darious closed his eyes. Pain sliced his heart. 

Alek or rather Darth Malak was one with the Force. No matter how much either he or Revan wished it, there was no changing this fact. Besides, one should rejoice when a friend or family member joined with the Force. 

The ache increased. His hand twitched towards his chest. 

Malak never received a Jedi burial. His body never burned in ceremony as he had once spoke of as padawan. Saying he would be the sword which would protect the Republic against all evils. A belief he and Darious had both gotten from Revan. 

Yet, how could they have not wanted to live as such an ideal? 

The Jedi were meant to protect and serve the Republic in ways the military and senate could never hope to. They were the shield and blade, the ones who knew how to counter threats. 

The ones to stand as an eternal light against the encroaching darkness. Against all threats which came to end the Republic no matter the form they were in. 

A belief which Alek abandoned the second he fired on Revan. One Revan never had now Darious looked back on his oldest friend’s moves during the Jedi Civil War. Revan would never give up on the Republic. 

How much more could Revan take? 

How much more could Darious? 

In the end, the Order was nothing more than fragments, lost within the depths of the Republic. Particles who attempted to make their light even with the shadow which now encroached upon them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasn't been edited. I finished it too late during the week. It will go back and edit it.

Revan followed Rana and Alan into the kitchen. This wasn’t a good idea. He wasn’t a cook. Sure, he had requested to help with lunch, but… 

No. 

There had to be a reason Alan wanted him here. More than just trying to bridge the years they had lost as a family. It could be nothing as well and Alan simply wanted to get to know Revan. 

“Alvar,” – Alan held out a datapad containing recipe to him – “can you get started on this?” 

Revan took the datapad and nodded. It wasn’t a complex one but more than he had done while helping with lunch. 

“Rana.” Alan passed her another datapad. 

“On it!” She grinned, eyes sparkling. Her gaze flashed towards Revan. A slight sneer curled her lips. 

Alan limped over to the counter. 

“You’re not stealing the diner from me,” Rana hissed. 

Okay, what? Revan stared at the young woman. 

“I know you’re after grandfather’s diner.” She glared up at Revan. “That’s the only reason you keep helping him cook.” 

“What?” Revan chuckled. “I have no interest in running a diner.” Or cooking really. He had offered to help at lunch to get away from questions digging into his past. The only reason he was here right now was because Alan had asked him to help. With three of them cooking it would go faster than just one or two people. 

“Don’t play dumb,” Rana growled. 

She was the only one being dumb here. Revan moved away from her to help with preparing the meal. It was up to her to believe his words or not. He had already stated he had no desire to run a diner. It would only cause the place to go to ruin or just shut down because he didn’t have the time for it. 

Revan removed his robes. His hair was still up from lunch so there was no need to worry about it this time around. He joined Alan at the counter to start preparing his part of the dishes for the evening. 

“I remember when you were little always trying to help prepare the meal.” Alan gave a soft laugh. “You just always getting underfoot in an attempt to help.” 

“Most children are like that,” Revan stated. From Alan’s comment it appeared Revan was no exception. Though, Reca had informed him of this earlier. 

Alan chuckled. “True enough.” 

Revan’s communicator went off. “Excuse me.” Revan pulled out his communicator. 

Rana’s eyes burned him. 

“Master Tarvon,” Jasper greeted. 

Revan released his hold on the food he was copping. The knife flashed as it continued to slice the meat despite him not holding it. 

“Yes, Jasper?” 

Jasper cleared his throat. “Did you have any plans for the council tomorrow?” 

The knife lowered to the counter. The meat slid into the pan. He lifted the spices with the Force, measuring them out before sprinkling them over the meat.

“Outside of one in the afternoon for Darious and myself, no. Why do you ask?” 

He moved to slicing the vegetables for the other part of the dish he’d been assigned. 

“Well,” Jasper started. He took a deep breath. “I was sort of invited to a family gathering by the lieutenant.” 

“Lieutenant Kane?” Revan asked, frowning. He and Jasper did share the same surname. Of course… “You’re his brother, aren’t you?” 

“I suppose I am,” Jasper confessed.

This would work in their favor. 

Revan finished chopping the vegetables and added them to dish to simmer with the meat as the recipe called for. 

“There is no reason to deny the request. After all, it was agreed such meetings would help the council members,” Revan reminded him. 

A breath came over the communicator. 

“It will also aid in another matter.” 

“What would that be?” Jasper asked. 

“I’ll inform you in the morning.” 

“All right.” Another breath. “I’ll inform the lieutenant I’ll be joining him tomorrow. May the Force be with you, Master Tarvon.” The communication ended. 

Revan lowered the link. It seemed the Force was handing everyone their family. Only Meetra and Bastila remained who hadn’t met a family member here. Bastila wouldn’t as both her parents were dead, and she had no other relation outside of Vaner. Meetra, well, Revan knew this wasn’t her homeworld. Thus, it was slime they would end up coming across her family while here. 

It was a matter to worry about later. 

“How?” 

Revan blinked and looked towards Rana. She was looking between the recipe Alan had given Revan and the dish Revan was preparing. 

“It’s exact to the letter, but you weren’t even paying attention. Everything was just flying around.” She gaped. 

“Not paying attention?” Revan frowned. He had been paying attention. Sure most of his focus was on the conversation, but he had cooked like this many times before. Back on Coruscant on the nights Bastila was out he had either settled down to play with Vaner while cooking with the Force or had been reading a datapad if Vaner was napping or wanting to play by himself to even holding conversations with Mission and Zaalbar. 

“It’s not possible.” Rana glared at him over the top of the datapad. 

“I generally cook like that,” Revan stated.

“You’re supposed to give cooking all of your attention, not talk to someone while doing whatever you were doing,” Rana snapped. 

“Using the Force?” Revan asked. Since when did it required all his focus? The food never burned. Wasn’t that what counted? 

“It’s cheating!” Rana snapped. 

Well, this was odd. 

Alan looked up from what he’d been preparing. A frown furled his brow. “Enough, Rana. Alvar knows what’s he doing and as long as the food doesn’t burn and is edible, I’m fine with it.” 

Rana gaped. “But, but,” she groped for words. 

So much for getting on the girl’s good side earlier by asking her to help as well. Granted it had been a lost cause the moment she thought he wanted the diner. 

“Rana, please pay attention to what you’re cooking.” Alan gestured towards the dish she had been preparing. It was barely started. “It will take time to cook and I doubt everyone wants to wait too long to hear what happened today.” 

Rana grumbled. She shot a nasty look over her shoulder before returning to work. 

Perhaps the Force had just willed her to hate him for a reason other than him being Revan. Revan shoved the thought aside. There was too much to do without adding worrying about how all his family viewed him on top of it all. 

Still… 

He turned back to the dish he was working on. 

The mere notion she thought he wanted the diner was odd in and of itself. Revan barely had to breath with everything going on, especially with the other masters continually turning him for advice or details on a plan he had yet to think of. 

Another matter to add to his list given the events of the day was to revise the original plan on splitting up. Sith changed everything. It would be far to risky to have them spread too thin. Meetra and Jasper would still have to remain here with their padawans, but Revan would need to discuss with Carth and the security force here on what could be done to strength protection around those they were aiding. There was no telling when and where the remaining Sith guard would strike again. Or even if they cared about their original targets anymore. 

Thus, having Darious go off on his own with his padawan wouldn’t work. Despite Darious’s skill in stealth operations, Revan didn’t know how well trained the Sith group were. He could assume well, given what Jeri had informed him on. As well as the fact Sighta was amazed he’d killed one. 

A small chuckle fled. 

Her surprise was more because of how little she thought of Revan’s abilities than anything else. Or, more over, Alvar’s abilities. She was looking for Revan, after all. 

Alan cleared his throat. 

Revan look at the man… his father. 

Alan’s gaze was locked on Rana who was glaring over her spoon at Revan. 

“What was with the chuckle?” Rana hissed. 

Revan blinked. “I was only thinking on a matter related to the Order,” Revan stated. It was for the best to tell her this much at least, lest he seem ruder than he was intending. 

Her eyes brightened. “What matter?” 

His eyes narrowed. 

“One which doesn’t concern us,” Alan intervened. His father looked at him and cleared his throat. “Do you still like cooking?”

It was a blatant attempt to move the subject away from the Order. Revan smiled. One which was most welcome. 

“From time to time,” Revan replied. “I don’t cook often though. Generally, when Bastila is out for the evening and before that,” – he frowned. When had been the time he had cooked before marrying Bastila? They had rarely eaten anything but rations while looking for the Star Forge. Same with the Jedi Civil and later Mandalorian Wars. So perhaps the last time had been the early Revanchist Movement – “probably the early Revanchist Movement.” 

Alan blinked. 

Rana stared. “So, you’ve not cooked in what twenty years?” 

“I did say ‘when Bastila is out for the evening,’” Revan repeated. “So, outside of today, less than a month ago.” 

“You used to love to cook as a child,” Alan stated, his gaze pained as he looked back the dishes he was preparing. “You would wake me long before dawn just to get started on the pies for the day.” 

“I still enjoy cooking,” Revan informed him. Even if he used the Force to do a lot of it, it was still fun. 

“Why don’t you do it right then? Or more often?” Rana demanded. 

Alan shot her a hard look. 

She cringed. “Sorry,” she muttered. 

“I don’t cook very often because after ten years of eating rations and military food, I doubt I have a sense of taste.” As did Bastila, given he stated rations and military food was fine. They were fine. Sure, their taste wasn’t the best, but it was better than starving and it did have the basic needs of the body. 

Alan laughed. “Military food is far better than starving.” His eyes shone with the grin spreading over his face. 

“No, it’s not!” Rana made a face. “I can’t see why anyone would like that crap. It’s so bland and nasty.” 

Revan looked at the girl. “Have you ever been so hungry you felt as if you would faint with it?” 

“No,” she confessed. “There’s always something to eat nearby or a place to pick up more food.” 

“Any kind of edible food is better than starvation,” Revan told her. “A ration can be the difference between life and death for soldiers trapped behind enemy lines and those who are captured are given worse than military food. Sometimes they’re given nothing at all. After all, what better way to break a man than deprive them of food and water for days on end.” 

“That’s cruel!” 

“It’s reality.” 

“But…” Rana stared. 

“Do you honestly think the Jedi captured early in the Mandalorian Wars were feed?” Revan demanded. “Think for a moment on just how expensive it would be to continually feed ‘test subjects.’” 

“There’s no way. It’s not right. The Republic would never do—”

“They would and have. As have the Jedi. War is a brutal existence and time. How would the people take it if their taxes were spiked to feed the captured enemy?” 

“They wouldn’t mind.” 

“They would,” Alan stated. “Taxes are high during times of war, just to fund the soldiers and give them the basics in food. Most would go for funding the weapons and ships needed to make it through the war. It is one reason why so many families are still suffering after the Civil War.” 

Rana dropped her gaze. “I didn’t know.” She glared at Revan. “But, I beat you never even felt what it was like to be captured.” 

Revan couldn’t help it, he laughed. 

“What?” 

“I’ve been captured many times.” 

“You were far too important during both years!” Rana snapped. 

“No, I really wasn’t. Sure the Mandalorians never got me, but Jedi captured me during the Civil War or we wouldn’t be talking now.” 

Rana shifted. “Still, you were too important to starve.” 

“That is one way to look at it.” Revan smiled at her. Yes, one way. The other being he’d never been held longer than a few hours. “Then we were captured during the search for the Star Forge as well.” 

“You were?” Rana breathed. 

“How else do you think Malak got a hold of Bastila during the war?” 

“I didn’t,” she trailed off. 

Revan shook his head. “The point is, there are worse things than rations out there to eat and far worse fates.” 

Rana stared at the dish she was preparing. “Umm,” she broke the silence, “why would the Sith want to capture you? You were Darth Revan.” 

“Malak was in charge of the Sith by that point. Those I was with were a threat and thus we were captured.” 

“Were you, you know, tortured or,” – she swallowed hard – “starved?” 

All right, that was weird. Though starvation was a form of torture. “It depends on your definition of tortured as starvation is just another way to torture someone.” 

“All right, what are the ways?” 

“Starvation, physical torment, psychological, and more. I don’t know if I have ever had the starvation torture done to me but the other two have happened.” Revan shrugged. 

_Clang._

Alan had dropped his spoon. It clattered against the floor. “Are you all right?” His gaze locked on Revan. His eyes wide. 

“Fine.” Revan frowned. It was understandable how Alan was acting. If Vaner had been tortured… Still, Revan wasn’t helpless and knew why all of them had happened. 

“When? How?” Alan took hold of Revan’s arms. 

Revan blinked. All right. Now he was over reacting. 

“Please.” Alan locked gazes with Revan. 

“All right. In memory, when we were captured by Saul Karath, he tortured Bastila physically to get to me mentally.” He left out the fact they had also phycially tortured him even after he had passed out. There was no need to overly concern Alan. “Another time was on Korriban, when the former Sith lord of the Sith academy captured me and another hopeful. I took the physical torture because the other hopeful wouldn’t be able to survive it.” Was there another time? Perhaps there was, within the months between the two years he had forgotten. It was best to leave well enough alone though. Though, it had been torture trying to regain his memory and the fact Bastila hadn’t always been supportive of the desire. 

Alan relaxed. “You don’t seem concerned about it,” he whispered. 

Revan shrugged when Alan released him. It wasn’t a matter to dwell on. They had been moments while trying to get to the Star Forge. The worst part of all those events was not being able to stop Malak capturing Bastila or when he had been forced to face her when she’d fallen and become Malak apprentice. Not to mention the memory of – Revan closed his eyes – of killing Malak. If he had been forced to kill Bastila as well… 

It hadn’t happened. She was alive and well. 

The rest of the preparations passed in near silence, broken only from time with a little small talk between Alan and Rana. Alan attempted to include Revan and Revan replied when needed. However, none of the topics were as pryingly deep as the one he’d attempted to use to make a point. The point seemed to have backfired as Alan kept casting him worried looks. 

Well, that was the last time Revan confessed to having been tortured before his father. 

The dishes were set across the same table they’d used for lunch. It was really the only one large enough for all of them, plus Reca, Meca, and Darious were joining them this time. 

“This is going to be great!” Reca rubbed her hands together. Her eyes glittered, mouth a little open as she stared at the dishes. “It’s been forever since I got to taste Little Runner’s cooking.” She breathed in the scents of the food. 

“I helped too, Aunt Reca.” 

“Yeah, but I get to taste your delicious cooking every day,” Reca pointed out. 

Revan glanced at a smaller table in the other room. Given the three new members to the table, Alan had set one up for the children. Well, all but Rana given she was an adult. Vaner was talking to his cousins, eyes shining. He dug into his plate.

Revan took a seat between Bastila and Darious. 

His old friend chuckled. “She’s excited.” He looked at Revan out of the corner of his eye. “I take it ‘Little Runner’ is her nickname for you.” 

“It’s the family’s nickname for him,” Meca informed Darious. Her voice was softer than Reca’s. Her dark purple eyes, identical to her sister’s locked on them. “He used to run everywhere as a child.”

“You’ve known Little Runner a long time, didn’t he run a lot when you two were younger?” Reca asked as she ladled a few of the dishes onto her plate. 

“No, not really. But such behavior would have been frowned upon by the masters.” 

“Perhaps we should discuss the matter of the two who took our name.” Sasha smiled. Her gaze soft as she looked at all of them. “Though, this is an interesting topic as well, I am still curious to what pulled my husband and Alvar away today.” 

“I am as well.” Alan settled himself in his own seat beside Justin.

“As all of you are aware,” Revan started with a glance at Justin. His brother nodded. “Early this morning, two women entered the station with the surname ‘Tarvon.’ The security team had been tracking them as there were no records of more Tarvons outside of those here.

“I had sent Darious, his padawan, and my own to investigate a disturbance I had sensed this morning.” Revan bowed his head to Darious so he could pick up the story.

“We went to the security station early in the investigation into the disturbance,” Darious informed them. “It was there Commander Varnon requested our aid in assessing and apprehending the two women as they hadn’t illegally come into Republic space. Rather they had sliced into the systems to give themselves the names Jeri and Sighta Tarvon.” 

Alan stiffened. 

Curious. 

If they were related, it did only follow Alan would recognize their names. 

“As you’re no doubt aware I contacted Alvar for his opinion over the matter before aiding the commander.” 

Revan kept his gaze on Alan. 

“We quickly apprehended the women. We ascertained the younger woman, Sighta, was a Sith while her mother, Jeri, seemed to have been carrying military grade weapons,” Darious continued. “It appears the two women came here looking for Revan and,” – Darious looked at Alan – “you, Alan.” 

“That’s stupid, what could a Sith gain from grandfather.” Rana shook her head. “I mean, he’s the best cook ever, but outside this.” 

Alan’s gaze had dropped to his food. 

“You know them, don’t you?” Revan asked. 

“It was a very long time ago, but, yes, I knew a woman by the name Jeri and baby by the name Sighta,” he confessed. “However,” – he looked up – “I assumed you did a DNA test to see if their story holds true?” 

Revan bowed his head. 

“I would rather wait before drawing conclusions on if their story is true or not. It could be as you told us earlier today and they merely took the names to get close to the family.” Alan smiled. “It’s better to play it safe.” 

“So, she could be your wife then?” Reca asked. 

Alan bowed his head. 

“Well, if she is your wife, then I can’t see why she wouldn’t be accepting of us,” Reca huffed as she gestured to her sister. “I mean, we’re part of his family, no matter her thoughts on us.” 

Alan smiled. “You are my daughters, no matter what.” 

“On those who attacked the Jedi earlier today,” Sasha changed t he subject, “do you know what they’re after?” Her gaze locked on Revan. 

“They appeared to be after the two women,” Revan confessed. 

“Then why attack you and the rest of the Order?” Rana demanded. 

“Because Jedi are prime targets for Sith. They most likely saw it as a chance to get rid of the Jedi once and for all. However,” – Revan held up a finger – “given their real targets are the two women, I requested Meetra and Jasper stay at the security center tonight.” 

“Hmm,” Justin frowned, his hand on his chin. “I would feel safer if Jedi also stayed with us tonight. If the women are related to us, we could end up a target as well.” 

This was true. 

“Perhaps you three could stay the night?” The worry melted from Alan’s features as he looked at Bastila, Revan, and Darious.

“I’ll contact Carth.” Bastila stood. “Though, I doubt there is any issue over it.” Her gaze lingered on Revan before she nodded and left the room. 

“I should see to contacting Darrell.” Alan also stood. 

“I’ll get the dishes!” Rana leapt to her feet. She cast a smug look towards Revan. 

He didn’t even try to ask to help. It was more than clear she wanted this task all to herself. 

It wasn’t long until Bastila returned. “Carth agreed it would be for the best we stayed here. I also informed the padawans they were tasked with guarding the ship while we’re away.” 

“Thank you.” Revan bowed his head. It was for the best. There was no telling if the Sith would change targets to Carth or not. Right then it appeared they were more interested in the Jedi than anyone else. 

Alan returned shortly after. “Darrell agreed to the plan,” he informed them. His gaze lingered on Darious. “He stated he will discuss it with you in the morning.” 

Darious nodded. His eyes narrowed. 

Revan looked away from his oldest friend. Perhaps he shouldn’t have suggested this. Still, there was bound to be some feelings lingering in Darious over his family. Revan had a few though most of them were the fact they would have hated him for the life he’d led. 

“Come,” – Justin stood and gestured towards them – “I can show you three to the spare rooms.” 

Justin’s apartments were massive. There were more bedrooms in this one apartment than Revan had seen before on a station. Granted, he had never been in a senator’s apartment before now. 

“Thank you.” Revan bowed to Justin. 

Justin shifted and nodded. He left the room. 

Vaner had been given his own room as well. 

Bastila turned to him. “You need sleep.” Her touch was soft as she brushed her thumb just before his eye. “Even if you have nightmares, promise me you will try to sleep.” 

“I promise.” 

Her eyes softened. “Thank you for going through with this. I know it isn’t easy, especially everything which happened today.” 

Revan chuckled. “Perhaps not but it’s no worse than facing down hordes of Mandalorian and Sith forces.” 

Bastila’s eyebrows rose. “Really?” She laughed. “You seem more in element when facing down foes than you did today.” 

“True enough.” Revan grinned. “But this is just another form of a battlefield if you think about it,” his lightened with the words. 

“Revan!” Bastila hands went to her hips. She scowled. 

He burst out laughing. Through the laughter he managed to gasp out, “I was joking.” 

“Of course you were.” Bastila shook her head. Her eyes glittered. The scowl melted away to a smile. “Come, let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow promises to be just as eventful as today was.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter isn't edited. I will go back to edit it over the week.

Alan placed a cleaned breakfast dish among the others. He smiled. Despite a few matters yesterday, it had been wonderful to have Alvar back. 

His smile melted. 

Then there was the fact his youngest had lived through so much. Tortured? There was a part of Alan which knew this had to have happened at some point during the wars. He also felt as if Alvar had restrained telling him the extent of what had happened. 

His finger traced the edge of the dish before falling to the counter. 

Could he really blame Alvar? To know everything which had happened to his son since the day Alan had let the Jedi take, might prove to be more than Alan could handle. There was so much which had happened to Alvar just over the two wars alone. To add in the rest of his life?

A breath trembled through Alan and fled his lips. 

Then there had been the feeling he had gotten from Alvar. There might be a chance he had been tortured more than just the two-time Alvar had mention. Yet, he might not remember the other time. 

If it was from the emperor— 

Alan closed his eyes. 

If the emperor had tortured his son, then it was for the best Alvar never regained such memories. They would be far worse than those other times he had endured. 

The door buzzed. Alan dried his hands and limped from the kitchen. 

Reca led Commander Varnon into the sitting room of the apartments. 

“Good morning, Commander,” Alan greeted as he stopped just in the room. 

The commander nodded to him, but his gaze moved to Alvar and Justin. The two looked as if they had broken off from the discussion over how they would start the political end of getting the Order accepted by the whole of the senate. They had started the conversation towards the end of breakfast and moved into this room to continue it. 

“The results came in,” the commander informed Alan’s sons. 

“And?” Justin pressed. 

“She’s Alvar’s blood mother, which would make her yours as well, senator.” 

Alvar’s expression remained even. 

Alan’s heart dropped. His eyes widened. 

Justin rubbed his eyes. “So, they weren’t lying.” He shook his head. 

“It doesn’t change the fact the two of them sliced into Republic systems,” Darrell pointed out. 

Jeri? 

His gaze dropped to his hands clutching his cane. 

It couldn’t be. She had refused to come with him. To be a real family. So they why? Why would she and their daughter – her daughter come now? They had come looking for Revan and Alan. 

Alan looked out of the corner of his eye at Alvar. 

They had been in Revan’s presence yesterday. Perhaps they hadn’t known he was Revan? Alan hadn’t when he had first seen his son enter the diner. In fact, he had believed Alvar didn’t even look the part of a Jedi let alone the most infamous of them all. 

“We should speak with them once more before this afternoon,” Alvar’s voice sliced through Alan’s churning thoughts. 

“I’m going with you this time.” Bastila’s eyes locked on her husband before turned to Sasha. “Is it all right if we leave Vaner here?” 

Sasha grinned, her eyes shining. “I would love more time with my nephew.” She turned her gaze on Alan. “I bet Alan would like more time with him as well.” 

“I’m going as well.” Alan would have loved more time with his youngest grandchild, but this – it was just too important. He needed to understand why now after so many years, Jeri had come to Republic. 

All eyes fell on him. 

Darrell stared while Justin and Sasha gaped. 

Bastila and Alvar were both frowning. 

“Are you certain that’s wise, father?” Justin stood. “They were asking after you yesterday.” His gaze moved to Alvar. 

“He will be protected,” Alvar pointed out. “There will be four Jedi Masters there as well as the on-duty security force. Even an unarmed professional soldier and Sith Lord would be hard pressed to face down so many.” 

Bastila folded her arms across her chest, eyebrow cocked. “Unless said Sith was you,” she stated. 

“Even I would be hard pressed without another’s aid,” Alvar stated with a small smile. “Darious,” – he turned to his fellow master – “remain here for now. I’ll send Meetra to relieve you for this afternoon.” 

Darious bowed his head. 

“Thank you, Alvar, Darious.” Sasha smiled at the two Jedi Masters. 

“Be good for your mother,” Justin told his younger children. He kissed Sasha. “I’ll be back this evening.” 

She smiled. “Of course.” 

Alan fell in beside his two sons as they left the apartments. 

“You don’t need to do this,” Reca told him. She was among Justin’s guard. “They were adamant on speaking with you yesterday. I don’t like the thought of just handing you to them, dad.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Alan assured her. Besides, Jeri wanted to see him. His heart flickered. Why? Was it because what they had tried to do when they’d been young and very foolish? There was no changing the empire. There never had been. Two people could never hope to achieve such a major undertaking. 

Two people. 

Alan’s eyes narrowed. An ache pierced deep into his heart. 

All he had ever wanted, all he ever desired was a family. To have a place he never had to fear belonging. To have children he could love and protect. To just do what his parents had denied him. So his children would never have to fear slavery, starvation, and the torment of never knowing what day was their last. 

His gaze rested on Alvar. 

Perhaps he had failed with his youngest son. He knew he had for his blood daughter. Her mother had raised her in the empire. For what? The false hope they could change it? Perhaps. 

There was no way to tell how Sighta turned out until he saw her with his own eyes. Heard her speak for the first time in his life. 

They entered the security center. Alan could just see two women locked in the fields beyond the window. His heart lurched. 

Jeri? 

The woman with gray hair streaked with black had to be her. 

Jeri. 

He closed his eyes. 

Why was she here? Why now? 

“Anything happen last night?” Alvar asked. 

“Nothing,” a woman replied. 

Alan opened his eyes. It was Meetra. A sandy haired Jedi stood close to her. He yawned. 

“Nothing at all. It was rather dull.” He smiled. “Though I’d rather have a dull night after the events of yesterday.” 

Meetra smiled. “Agreed.” 

Alvar nodded. He started for the door. The other Jedi behind him. 

Justin looked at Alan. “Father, are you certain you want to do this?” His gaze glittered. 

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Alan assured him. 

“All right.” Justin followed his brother and the Jedi. 

Alan was only a pace behind. His heart flickered. 

Was he certain? 

He needed to know why. Why, after all this time, had she come and brought Sighta with her. It was far, far too late for them to be a family again. Their children were grown. Sighta didn’t know him and he didn’t know her. 

Perhaps, just perhaps, he was wrong, and they could try. 

Alan sighed. 

Right? If Jeri wanted to try to be a family, she would have followed him long ago when their children were still children. Not now when their youngest two were in their forties. 

“Come crawling back to prove yourself at last, weakling,” a woman sneered when Alan stepped into the room. 

Weakling? 

He frowned and looked at the younger of the two women. At his blood daughter for the first time since a few months after her birth. 

A shiver raced through him. 

Sighta was the image of Jeri. Her eyes glittered with malice. A sneer curled her beautiful features in a look of pure contempt. 

“Far from it,” Alvar laughed. “I still have nothing to prove to you or anyone else here.” 

“The test results are in then?” Jeri asked, her gaze all for Justin and Alvar. She took no notice of the others, including Alan. Granted to expect her to recognize him after all these years, without the aid of the Force, was perhaps far too much to ask for. Yet, he recognized her without it. He would recognize her no matter the time which passed and if her hair had turned full gray. 

“They are,” Alvar confirmed. “You are my mother.” 

“No shit,” Sighta sneered. “You’re an idiot for not believing us to begin with, wimp.” 

Bastila’s eyebrows rose. 

Meetra laughed. “Was this how she was addressing you yesterday, Master?” 

Alvar bowed his head. 

Jasper snorted. “Wow, is she way off.” 

Sighta opened her mouth. 

“Can you bring your father here? Now you know we weren’t lying,” Jeri stopped her daughter from making a snide remark. 

Sighta wasn’t fully Dark side, but she was closer to it than Alan had ever gotten. He shivered. If she continued to fall, it would make both their Force sensitive children turn to the Dark side at one point in their lives. He looked at Alvar. 

“I’m here,” Alan stated as he moved to stand between the Jedi and Justin. 

Jeri’s eyes widened. “Inlust—”

Alan held up his hand. “It’s Alan,” he interrupted her. “I am merely a diner own, a proud father two wonderful boys and two beautiful girls.” 

“Ah, thanks, dad.” Reca grinned. 

Jeri’s gaze narrowed. “You married?” 

“My sister and I are adopted, genius.”

“I don’t see of what aid I could be to you,” Alan continued, choosing his words with care. 

Jeri stared at him, her mouth open. “In,” – she cleared her throat – “Alan, we once had a plan, are you tell me you have no wish to ever follow through with it?” 

“I am.” 

Jeri just stared. 

“The Republic is my home far more than the empire ever was. As long as my children and grandchildren are safe, I am content.” 

“So, our only hope then rests with Revan.” Sighta shot her mother a smug look. “I told he wouldn’t help.” 

“Revan’s not likely to help you either,” Alvar stated. 

“As if you would know, wimp,” she sneered. 

Meetra let out a small laugh. “Is she serious?” 

“She doesn’t realize who she’s been calling ‘wimp’ this entire time?” Bastila asked her husband. 

“I do realize,” Sighta snarled at the two female Jedi. “My twin brother who was born weaker than me, sick and ripe for death.” 

Meetra shook her head. 

Bastila’s eyebrows rose again. 

Jasper laughed. “Hey, master, are you really ‘weak’?” 

“I’m starting to feel her calling you weak is a slight on the Republic,” Justin muttered. 

“Besides you two aren’t going anywhere given the fact you sliced into Republic systems,” Darrell stepped forward. “Your relation to Alan and his family aside.” 

“Darrell,” Alan started, turning to the commander, “how much would bail cost?” 

The commander’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“I mean to post bail for them. No matter our current state, they’re still family.” 

“Alan?” 

“I take it you have a condition for this?” Alvar asked. 

“Yes,” – Alan turned back to his ex and Sighta – “the two of you will have to apply to be legal citizens of the Republic.” 

“As if,” Sighta snorted. 

“I’m not finished.” Alan looked at the girl. “And you, Sighta Tarvon, will submit to retraining by the Jedi Order.” 

“You can’t be serious? What could I possibly learn from such a weak group? From him?” Sighta spat in the direction of Alvar. 

“Quite a lot.” Bastila folded her arms across her chest. “Like how to control your tongue.” 

Alvar gave a short snort of laughter. 

“I’m far better than when I was a padawan,” Bastila countered. 

“If you say so, princess.” 

She flushed. “Must you be so frustrating.” 

“Yes.” Alvar grinned, eyes shining. He cleared his throat. His features straightened as he looked at Sighta. “The Order would be willing to retrain you. You could join the apprentices before a master is selected to train you in the Jedi way.” 

“We have apprentices?” Jasper frowned. 

“Not on your—”

“Agreed,” Jeri cut off Sighta once more. 

“Mother!” Sighta gaped. 

“I sort of agree with her,” Justin said, “are you certain you want to do this, father?” 

“Yeah, dad, are you?” Reca frowned. 

“I would do the same for you, Reca.” Alan looked at his daughter. He smiled. “For any of our family. They are family.” He turned to Darrell and held out his credit chip. 

“Alan, the diner would suffer from the amount you have to pay for them,” Darrell protested. 

Warmth fell over Alan’s shoulder from Justin’s hand. “Then I will also help to pay for this.” Justin looked to Alvar. 

Alvar glanced at Bastila. “It’s your credits as well,” he told his wife. 

She bowed her head, a soft smile on her face. “Of course we’ll help. We wouldn’t be who we are if we refused. Besides, you were the one who got a job.” Her eyes glittered as she smiled at Alvar. 

“Should I ask Mission instead?” Alvar joked. 

Bastila rolled her eyes. 

Alvar laughed. He pulled out his own credit chip and added to Alan’s and Justin’s. “I would rather you not loss the diner,” Alvar stated. He smiled at Alan. “After all, Rana has her heart set on taking it over one day.” 

Warmth spread through his heart as Alan looked at his sons. 

“Hey, hey!” Reca pulled out her own credit chip. “Even if I don’t like those two, I’m still part of this family as well.” She held it out to Darrell as well. “And Meca would do the same thing if she wasn’t working on the restoration project today.” She smiled at Darrell. “Take two fifths from my account. I can talk to Meca later about it.” 

Darrell rubbed his eyes, sighing. “It’s fifteen thousand credits,” he informed them. “I’ll split it five ways.” 

“Three thousand each, then.” Justin frowned as he looked at Alvar. “Can you afford this?”   
Alvar chuckled. “I can afford an apartment on Coruscant.” 

“A very small one,” Meetra pointed out. “Near to the old temple where most people wouldn’t want to live.” 

“Yeah?” 

“It’s cheap.” 

“Your point?” 

“Will you loss it if you do this, master?” 

“We’re fine, Meetra,” Bastila assured her. 

Alan’s heart flickered. He didn’t want Alvar to loss his home over this. “Alvar—”

“We’re fine,” Alvar repeated. His gaze locked with Alan’s. 

All he could do was take them at their word. Alan bowed his head. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Darrell collected the chips. “I’ll see to the bail.” The commander left the room. 

Jeri and Sighta had watched them in near silence. “You don’t have to do this,” Jeri told him. 

“I do. No matter how things ended between us, we’re still family. I had always held out a small amount of hope you would one day follow.” He smiled. “I just never imaged it would take you over forty years to do so.” 

“I would never have left the empire if not for having been nearly killed.” 

“Loyal to the last, even at the cost of family.” 

Jeri bristled. “I never said I would let my children die for nothing!” she snapped. 

Alan gave her a small smile. His heart ripped. 

This wasn’t going to be easy. Though, it never would have been even if she and Sighta had followed a few years after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s assumed in this book we can go off of fees for hacking and that one credit is equal to a US dollar.


	20. Chapter 20

Sighta curled her lips. How dare this man state she had join the wimp’s order. There were far more important matters to see to. Such as finding Revan. Especially given it was clear her father was a coward. There was only Revan left she could turn to for aid. With him, she would be able to learn how to counter the emperor’s control. It would prove vital in launching an attack from the shadows. 

Yet before even that – her eyes narrowed as she looked at her twin – there was another matter she needed to see to. 

The field around her cage flickered out. 

“This way,” Alvar gestured towards her and Jeri. “There is enough time before lunch I can show them to the ship.” He turned his gaze to the older of the two women. “Meetra, head back to Justin’s place. Swap with Darious so he and the commander have time prepare for this afternoon.” 

Alvar’s back was to her. 

Meetra frowned. “What’s going on this afternoon outside of a family gathering for Jaspter?” 

A smile curled Sighta’s lips. 

“Don’t remind me,” the lanky, sandy haired Jedi grumbled. 

This was her chance. It was time to prove to her weak little brother what real strength was. 

She flexed her fingers. 

Lightning sparked between the tips. 

There! 

The Force Lightning surged out towards her brother. 

Alvar whipped around. 

“Sighta!” her mother’s scream was drowned in the sound of the lightning. 

It surged. 

Sighta leapt forward. 

The lightning shot towards her. 

What? 

She dove to the side. 

_Whack_! 

Air was knocked from her as she slammed into the wall. 

What? 

She groaned and gasped for air. 

What had happened? 

The hum of many lightsabers filled the air. Yellow lights mixed with one blue. 

“You’re far from the first to try such an attack on me.” 

Sighta blinked back the lights popping before her eyes to see Alvar. He stood as the only Jedi who hadn’t drawn his blade. His arms were placed behind his back, brown gaze locked on her. 

There was no sign of who was holding her with the Force. 

Alvar blinked. 

Sighta gasped as she struck the floor. She stood, growling. Whoever was helping her brother would pay. They were only trying to prove he wasn’t as weak as he really was. 

“Who did that?” Her gaze flickered between the other three Jedi. The Force was strong in all of them. 

A shiver raced through Sighta. 

Stronger than many of the Sith she had defeated and especially those foolish enough to challenge her. Especially in the two women. 

It had to have been on them who had held her with the Force. There was no one else who could have done it. They much have deflected her lightning as well. Deflecting with bare hands was an extremely advanced technique. One not worth her time to learn. she had never been without her lightsaber… 

Until now. 

_Tch._

Sighta didn’t need her lightsaber if it was a one and one with her weak brother. But the other Jedi were interfering. 

“Put away your lightsabers,” Alvar instructed the other Jedi. He turned to Sighta. “If we must fight, save it for tomorrow.” He gave her a small smile. “There is enough to do today as it is.” 

“Coward,” Sighta hissed. “You have your lackies deflect the lightning and pin then run away.” 

Alvar burst out laughing. 

“We didn’t do that,” Jasper informed her. 

“It was master.” Meetra tilted her head towards Alvar. 

Yeah right! “You expect me to believe a weakling like him learned how to deflect lightning with his bare hands and pin someone without lifting a hand?” She snorted. “As if.” 

Alvar straightened, the laughter died from his eyes. “We don’t expect you to believe anything. All I am asking is if we must have a duel, save it for tomorrow.” 

As if. 

Alvar turned. 

Sighta charged. 

She wasn’t about to let him escape with such a high and mighty view. 

“Sighta!”

An arm pulled her back. 

“Not here!” her mother snapped at her. 

Sighta snarled, “Coward!” 

Alvar looked over his shoulder. His dark eyes narrowed. 

A shiver raced through her. Her skin crawled from the sudden chill. There was no way, no way at all her brother was stronger than her. 

“This way to the ship. You had best behave.” Alvar started for the door. 

“Wait for tomorrow,” her mother whispered to her. “You can prove yourself then, but for now,” she tilted her head towards the commander and the rest of their family. 

Alan’s hand had slid down his cane so it rested just below the grip. The cane itself was normal save for a feature several inches below the hilt. Several metal pieces stuck out and there on either sight about it were light silvery pieces which could easily be hiding the switch for a lightsaber. 

It was more than clear Alan would choose to protect Alvar long before herself. This was assuming his cane hid his lightsaber. Perhaps it didn’t and he really was a coward who had abandoned everything he had once worked for. 

For what? 

Family? 

What a stupid notion. Nothing mattered outside of the plan. Nothing. Especially their lives. As long as they could change the empire and she could achieve this, no one mattered. 

Her gaze moved to her mother. 

No one… 

Her heart lurched. 

No one!

She took a deep breath. 

No one. 

Fine! Someone mattered. Her mother, but only her mother. 

“All right,” Sighta conceded, “I’ll wait for tomorrow, but then I’ll put him in his place.” Her gaze snapped back to the wimp. 

Yes, tomorrow.

x – Darious – x

“Wait, what?” Nalin gaped, his brown eyes wide.

Darious smiled. All of Sasha’s and Justin’s children had moved around him when the others had left. They had wanted stories about his time in both wars. Instead, Darious had informed them of a matter he knew Alvar had been hesitating over. 

Their Force sensitivity. 

“I’m a Force sensitive?” Nalin smiled. His eyes glittered. 

“What’s a Force sensitive?” Hanna, their youngest, asked. 

“Someone sensitive to the Force, duh.” Nalin rolled his eyes at his sister. “The name says everything. He leaned forward. “Does this mean we could be Jedi?” 

“It means you could be trained to be such,” Darious informed him. 

The boy’s excitement radiated from him in waves. His face flushed with a grin and eyes getting wider by the second. 

“You will have to discuss it with your parents, but we would welcome all three of you as apprentices.” 

“Apprentices?” Tina frowned. “I thought the lowest rank of Jedi were padawans.” 

“Apprentice is the adult term used for younglings.” Darious folded his hands before him. “Only once you’ve mastered the basics would a master then be chosen for you.” 

“But there are only five of you.” Tina held up five hands. “I’ve never heard of a Jedi Master taking on more than one padawan.” 

“Traditionally, no. Given the time we’re in,” Darious trailed off. Yes, given the times there was no choice. Otherwise it would take them centuries to rebuild the Order to stable numbers. Alvar meant to attempt it in their lifetime. 

It was sound reasoning and Darious still agreed with it. This would just place more on the five of them. He would need to talk to Alvar over the matter and see if it was possible to only give a padawan to a knight after the knight had settled. Let the knight train one first then get two and move up from there/ 

He rubbed his eyes. It was something to think on later. For now, what mattered was these three. 

Tina rubbed her chin. “It is another way to serve the Republic,” she confessed. “I did want to follow Aunt Reca into being a soldier.” 

“This is important,” the little Hanna pointed out. “Far more so than being a soldier, sis.” 

“Jedi are amazing!” Nalin shouted. He leapt to his feet. “I want to do it! No matter what, I want to be a Jedi. To really be there for the people,” his tone and features darkened, “unlike him.” 

Ah, he meant Revan. It was a matter to watch the boy over. Such dark feelings of resentment and anger would have to worked through. 

Tina shook her head. “He’s not a bad person, Nalin.” She frowned. “Jedi are vital for maintaining the peace and the Order does need to be rebuilt. Are we to never see our family again like it used to be?” 

“No,” Darious stated, “as you’ve noticed Alvar is speaking with all of you.” And he was to meet those who were assumed to be his family today. “It is for the best to keep family ties this time around.” 

“Why?” Nalin asked. 

“It will help prevent so many from falling,” Darious explained. “Many who fell during the Civil War used their rage and resentment towards their family to do so. It is for the best to counter this as early on as possible.” 

“Did Alvar fall that way?” Sasha asked. She had been seated in the room, listening to them while also talking to little Vaner. 

Vaner tilted his head to one side. “Alvar, daddy, right?” the boy asked. 

“Yes.” Sasha smiled and tapped the boy’s nose. 

“I doubt it,” Darious stated. “Alvar never held resentment for being given to the Order. He was happy about being a Jedi we were children and determined to do what he could to protect the Republic.” His heart ached. “This is what caused him to fall. His love of the Republic and the desire to protect it.” 

“That’s stupid,” Nalin huffed. 

“How could that be a bad thing?” Tina shot a glare towards her brother. “Protecting the Republic is noble cause.” 

“It is,” Darious agreed, “but not to the point Alvar took it to provide results during the Mandalorian Wars.” 

“Still stupid.” Nalin rolled his eyes at the ceiling. 

“Alvar wanted nothing more than to defend the Republic, he still does, but he took it to the point where he committed atrosities to do so, sacrificing worlds deemed unimportant in order to bolster the defenses of other worlds to even destroying Malachor Five.” Darious looked at the boy. “It is far from stupid. In fact, it is far more foolish to disregard such lessons and think one’s self above repeating them only to do so and fall to the Dark side as well.” 

Tina shuddered. “Thank you, I’ll take that lesson to heart, but I still would love to defend the Republic. To help protect my family and all those who call the Republic home.” 

Sasha smiled. 

“I want protech too!” Vaner exclaimed. 

“Protect,” Sasha corrected with a gentle smile. 

“I say that!” Vaner huffed. “Daddy and mommy protech, right? I wants it too!” 

Darious chuckled. “I’m certain you’ll find you path, Young Vaner, but for now you’re helping in your own way.” 

The boy brightened. “I help then!” 

“You are.” Darious bowed his head. Vaner could never be a Jedi. Yet, this didn’t mean the boy had no future. He could still help his family, one way or another. 

Tina’s hand was on her chin once more, gaze uneasy. “Mother,” – she turned to Sasha – “would you be upset if I joined the Jedi Order?” 

Sasha blinked. “You had your heart set on being a soldier.” 

“I’m going as well!” Nalin exclaimed. 

Hanna frowned. “I like the idea of helping people,” she confessed. 

“Hanna, you wanted to be a doctor,” Sasha remined her. 

“I can still be one,” – Hanna’s brow furled as she looked at Darious – “right?” 

“The Order has a form of doctor called a healer,” he informed her. 

Hanna grinned. “I would like to hear more about being a healer. Please?” She clapped her hands together. 

“Alvar would know more about it than I would.” Granted this held true for the vast majority of Jedi history. If only they could repair his memory. Then they would have everything Alvar had ever read returned to them. 

“I’ll ask Uncle when he returns then,” Hanna decided. “Then I’ll decide if I want to join the Jedi or not.” 

Sasha closed her eyes. “We can discuss it with your father then as well.”


End file.
